Una segunda oportunidad por Kira
by Elisabpshady
Summary: Se passa en el tiempo de Mirai Trunks. Bulma encuentra con alguem muy misterioso y familiar al mismo tiempo. Podría Vegeta aun seguir con vida? La fic fue escrita por Kira, solo estoy postando sus capitulos, no tengo sus credito.
1. Chapter 1

**Una segunda oportunidad**

_**por**____**Kira**_

**Capítulo 1: "Una vieja amiga"**

Un domingo en la mañana, como cualquier otro en casa de los Briefs, Bulma desayunaba tranquilamente hasta que...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO! -grito Trunks desde su cuarto- MAREEN ME VA A MATAR!, Bulma no pudo soportar la risa, mientras escuchaba el desastre que de seguro estaba dejando su hijo a su paso, en sus intentos de salir a tiempo. A los 10 minutos (MILAGRO!) bajó corriendo por las escaleras, terminando a duras penas de arreglarse el cabello empapado y alborotado.

- Trunks!- grito Bulma al ver a su vástago salir corriendo por la puerta

- Ven hijo dame un beso de despedida antes de marcharte, te he visto esta semana.

- Mamá ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Mareen me va a matar sí no llego a tiempo, prometí que pasaría todo el día con ella porque no la visite en toda la semana debido al trabajo - dijo Trunks con cara de espanto.

-Lo siento- le contesto ella- no creí que saldrías este día con ella, has tenido mucho trabajo y no creí que tendrías voluntad para estar levantado en domingo a las 7 de la mañana, bueno...las 7:20 para ser más exactos.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! TENÍA QUE ESTAR A LAS 7:15 EN SU CASA! ME VOY, ME VOY, TE VEO MÁS TARDE MAMÁ- grito Trunks mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Trunks- replico Bulma- MI BESO!, Trunks corrió de vuelta hacia su madre la dio un besote en la mejilla y corrió nuevamente hacia la puerta y jalaba al pasar la mochila que había dejado lista la noche anterior, pues llevaría a Mareen a escalar.

-Dios mío Trunks- dijo Bulma- tienes el pelo empapado.

-Voy volando y en el camino sé secaaaaaaaaaaaa...- fue la respuesta del joven mientras salía disparado por la puerta.

Bulma no pudo evitar empezar a reír nuevamente, su hijo se veía tan enamorado- Ojalá alguien más hubiera sido así- pensó con amargura. No podía negar que a pesar de los años, aún lo extrañaba y le dolía el alma cada vez que pensaba en él, a pesar de todo, trataba que su relación actual con Hotaru funcionara, él había tenido mucha paciencia con ella y estaba tratando de conquistarla, pero el amor que había sentido por aquel hombre tan terco no había podido sentirlo nuevamente. Lo peor de todo era gritar su nombre cada vez que lo confundía con alguien más en la calle, su espalda, su voz...

- Creo que nunca voy a poder olvidarte- dijo Bulma - a pesar de que los recuerdos ya no estén tan claros en mi mente.

La verdad era que después de 23 años ya no estaba segura de cómo había sido Vegeta, Trunks se parecía mucho a su padre, pero con los años su mirada se había suavizado y solo se veían aquellos ojos idénticos a los de su progenitor cuando se enojaba (¿No creen ustedes que la mirada de Trunks es más suave que la de Vegeta? ) y los ojos azules y el cabello morado los hacia ver muy distintos, además Trunks era más bronceado que su padre, alguna vez Vegeta había dicho a el color de piel que había tenido el Rey Vegeta. Más de una vez tuvo la tentación de disfrazar a Trunks para que se viera como su padre, pero prefirió no hacerlo, los recuerdos de Vegeta, solían ser muy dolorosos.

El teléfono empezó a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos, "Buenas Tardes"- dijo Bulma.

- ¿Bulma? ¿Eres tu? - se escucho una voz femenina

-¿ Ukio?- dijo Bulma- Dios mío! Ukio creí que estabas muerta!

2 horas más tarde Bulma estaba sentada en la limosina de la familia Sakura, Ukio una vieja amiga le había telefoneado para saludarle y le había contado una historia sorprendente que no había comprendido del todo, había enviado por ella y en ese momento se dirigía a la mansión Sakura, tenía ya 40 minutos de viaje y cuando ya empezaba a impacientarse (por lo lejos que estaba la casa por encontrarse en las afueras de la ciudad) divisó la hermosa mansión y quedó sorprendida, los Sakura debían ser muy ricos.

- ¡Bulmaaaaaaaa!- gritó una hermosa mujer desde la puerta al detenerse el coche frente a la casa, era delgada, de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, usaba un ajustado vestido rojo que combinaba con su cabello.

- Ukio, ¿cómo estas amiga?- dijo Bulma emocionada y se extraño al ver la mirada de su amiga sobre ella.  
- Dios mío! Bulma, ¡Qué bien te ves! Yo soy menor que tú y no me veo así!- exclamo asombrada la mujer.

- Por favor no bromees- le contesto Bulma avergonzada, pero era verdad, gracias a Dios, ella era de las personas que suele llamar la gente "traga años" y se veía muy joven, además se cuidaba mucho.

Entraron a la casa y charlaron largo y tendido, sobre la época del terror y de sus vidas actuales, entonces Ukio decidió hablar claro

- Mira Bulma te llame porque apenas unos días que regresamos al país, nos hemos encontrado en diversos países buscando una cura para la enfermedad de mi padre, pero inevitablemente falleció hace una semana.

- Lo siento- dijo Bulma

- No tienes porque- dijo Ukio- Era mejor así, mi padre debía descansar y el mundo de él. Bulma la miro sorprendida. Mi padre no era una buena persona- dijo Ukio- él trabajo para el Dr. Maki por un tiempo y ocupo parte de la tecnología que aprendió con ese loco para crear los chips que han hecho tan poderosa a nuestra compañía, mi familia es dueña de la Corporación Orión.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?- dijo Bulma- ¡tu compañía es inmensamente fuerte! Y... temible!.

-Así es- dijo Ukio- mi padre realizó negocios con personas sin escrúpulos al igual que él y buscaba obtener poder y dinero sin importar a quien tuviera que pisotear, pero ahora la compañía nos pertenece a mí y a mi hermano, la hemos limpiado y hemos mandado al diablo a todas las sabandijas que formaban parte de ella, pero necesitamos nuevos socios, gente de bien y pensamos en la Corp. Cap, mi hermano colaboró mucho tiempo con mi padre pero realmente nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con su falta de ética, ahora las cosas serán distintas.

-Tengo que hablar con Trunks sobre esto- dijo Bulma- tu ofrecimiento es muy tentador, sí fusionamos ambas empresas serían aún más poderosas, los chips de programación que ustedes crearon harían aún más eficientes nuestras cápsulas. Pero...¿qué dice tu hermano?.

- Él piensa que C.C es la mejor opción que tenemos -contestó Ukio.

Charlaron un rato más sobre negocios, hasta que Ukio ofreció mostrarle su casa, Bulma miraba sorprendida los lujos de aquella mansión, todo era tan impresionante, C.O debía ser más poderosa que C.C.

-Ukio- dijo Bulma mientras caminaban- ¿y tu hermano?.

-Debe andar por ahí - contesto Ukio- a veces ni sé donde esta, merodea por la casa y los jardines o se la pasa el día en la oficina, es muy extraño y reservado, no le gusta hablar de sí mismo, crecimos separados y no volvimos a vernos hasta hace 5 años cuando mi madre murió, desde entonces vivimos juntos y a pesar de su carácter he aprendido a quererlo mucho y aunque el nunca me lo diga se que a su manera me quiere.

- Vaya que tienes algunos problemillas familiares- dijo Bulma- ¿Y tu esposo?.

- No debe tardar en llegar- contestó Ukio- pero déjame mostrarte la biblioteca, es preciosa- le dijo mientras empujaba la hermosa puerta de madera divinamente decorada frente a ella (la verdad es que no muchas personas en esta época acostumbran tener casas de este estilo). Ambas mujeres charlaban animadamente sin darse cuenta an observadas con detalle, un leve ruido las obligo a darse la vuelta, Bulma sintió escalofríos, a sus espaldas se apreciaba una hermosa ventana de madera labrada, abierta de par en par y cuyo borde era tan ancho que permitía sentarse libremente en él para observar el jardín, se dio cuenta de ese detalle porque justamente en ese momento se encontraba sentado, sobre ese borde, un extraño hombre que las observaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "¿Quién es ese hombre?"**

- ¡ARGOS! Por Dios Santo hermano, me diste un susto terrible ¿por qué tienes que deambular por la casa como un fantasma - reclamó Ukio al extraño que parecía ser su hermano.

- Esta es mi casa también y puedo deambular en ella si me da la gana "hermanita" aquí la única extraña es ella- le contestó él, en tono algo molesto y señalando a Bulma, para después cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes- dijo ella y después añadió - Bulma te presento a mi hermano Argos, Argos ella es de quien te hable, es Bulma Briefs.

Argos bajó de la ventana y entonces Bulma pudo apreciarlo mejor, se acercó a las dos mujeres, tenía la misma estatura que Bulma (pa´ mi 1 m con 75 cm), usaba unos pantalones de color negro y una camisa gris algo ajustada, lo cual delineaba unos músculos perfectos bajo la tela, su color de piel era de un bronceado claro, sus cabellos cortos y obscuros, usaba barba y bigote en forma de candado y unos lentes obscuros. [¡Que Visión!] penso Bulma, pero le molestó un poco los lentes, pues impidieron que viera sus ojos, que debían ser azules, iguales a los de su hermana. La barba no estaba tan mal, no podía apreciar bien sus rasgos pero se alcanzaba a delinear en su rostro una personalidad fuerte y muy varonil.

- Mucho gusto- dijo él- con una voz profunda y sugestiva y extendió una mano hacia ella, su voz le hizo estremecerse, pero el gesto de él la obligo a reaccionar y contestó al saludo

- Igualmente, el placer es mío [¡No se imagina cuanto!] pensó y extendió su mano, él la tomo suavemente, ella pudo ver lo minúscula que lucía su mano entre sus dedos, se ruborizo un poco, su apretón era firme pero a la vez muy cálido.

- Ya llegó Maurice- dijo Ukio sin notar el ligero rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de su amiga- Voy por él, para presentártelo, quédate aquí con Argos, ya regreso- y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Bulma empezó a sentirse nerviosa, pues Argos no soltaba su mano. Él notó su nerviosismo y opto por liberarla. Ella respiró aliviada, pero le temblaban las piernas.

- No te preocupes, no muerdo- dijo él en tono burlón. [¡FUE HORRIBLE!]- pensó Bulma y se ruborizó aún más que antes, él había notado su nerviosismo, hubiera deseado que se la tragara la tierra.

- No...yo no...no pienso...- tartamudeo [¡Dios mío estoy hablando como una idiota]- penso.

- Oye mujer, te comió la lengua el ratón- le dijo él aún más divertido que antes.

- ¿Qué dices? Oye no tienes porque ser grosero- le replicó ella. .

- Vaya, vaya veo que puedes hablar no solo tartamudear- afirmó él irónicamente.

- Y tú eres un descortés, no tienes modales, esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama. Él soltó una carcajada y después le dijo...

- Y también tienes mal carácter- él vio la expresión de enojo de la mujer y añadió en un tono muy sarcástico - Cálmate, no te enojes que te van a salir arrugas.

- Estúpido - grito Bulma ya harta de sus burlas y trato de abofetearlo, pero el sujetó su mano justo antes de que tocara su rostro. Bulma sintió que se le helo la sangre, la expresión del rostro de Argos se había endurecido y aún a través de los cristales obscuros de sus lentes podía percibir una mirada fría y penetrante. Por suerte Ukio entró en ese momento en la biblioteca

- ¡DIOS MIO! ¡BULMA! ¡ARGOS!- grito alarmada ante aquella escena -¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué le hiciste a ella? ¡Dios mío, Bulma! ¿Qué paso?, no debí dejarte sola con "este".

- No te preocupes - le contestó Bulma - Vamonos antes que mate a tu hermano- y libero su brazo de la poderosa mano de Argos. El relajo su expresión y se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa burlona, Bulma tenía ganas de asesinarlo, de arañarle la cara y sacarle los ojos, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta junto a Ukio [¡¿Qué se cree este imbécil?!] pensó molesta

- Cálmate- le dijo Ukio- es mi culpa por dejarte con él, conociendo como es con los extraños, pero no es tan malo como crees, espera que se conozcan un poco más y sé que llegarán a agradarse.

- No lo creo, es una "bestia" - afirmo Bulma - [y un maldito desgraciado] pensó para sí misma.

No vio más a Argos durante el resto de la mañana y le pareció extraño que no se sentara a la mesa con ellos a la hora del almuerzo

- No come con ustedes tu hermano- le preguntó a Ukio

-No- contestó ella- sus horarios son muy variados y no le gusta comer mucho en familia, es raro que coma con nosotros, a veces ni se en donde esta y después de que papá murió es peor.

- [Debe sentirse muy solo] pensó Bulma.

- Pero tiene muy buena compañía - afirmó pícaramente Korel, el esposo de Ukio, (era un hombre maduro y muy guapo, alto y delgado, rubio, de ojos verdes y usaba un ligero bigote)

- ¡KOREL!- dijo Ukio molesta - No digas esas cosas

- Pero es verdad- replico él- No te enceles, sabes que te amo Ukio y es la única mujer para mi, pero eso no quiere decir que no reconozco una mujer bella cuando la veo.

Bulma esbozo una sonrisa, le recordó al bruto de Yamcha, el siempre le decía ese tipo de cosas cuando ella se enfurecía con él, sin embargo su sonrisa se perdió por el eco de una sola palabra ... -"mujer". Mujer, ¿Qué mujer?- dijo tratando de disimular un poco (porque se estaba muriendo por dentro)

- Bueno- dijo Ukio resignada a tener que contar cosas que no deseaba- Hace 2 años más o menos, mi padre trajo a casa una chica llamada Vegar, dijo a una sobreviviente de la matanza en la ciudad del sur y que pensaba darle asilo, no se nada más de ella, pero es desde entonces la sombra de Argos, siempre estan juntos, parece que se llevan muy bien.

- No olvides a la otra- dijo Korel. Ukio volteo a ver a su esposo con una mirada asesina y continuo con el relato...

- Kira apareció hace poco más de seis meses, pero no vive aquí, nos visita de cuando en cuando y Argos parece llevarse muy bien con ella, quizás mejor que con Vegar.

- [Este hombre tiene un Harén] pensó Bulma.

En ese momento, Argos caminaba por los jardines de la casa, estaba muy pensativo, por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Bulma Briefs, había captado su atención desde que la vio descender del coche.

- Es bonita- dijo una voz a sus espaldas - ¿Pero no se te ocurrió decir algo más estúpido para ofenderla?  
Argos se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Kira sentada en la rama del árbol a su espalda (Kira es una mujer de piel bronceada, su cabello es largo, liso y oscuro, sus ojos son café oscuro también, siempre viste de negro y blanco, en este momento usaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa blanca manga larga)

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- dijo Argos algo molesto

-No te enojes- dijo ella - Ya me estaba preocupando por ti, no dabas señales de vida, sabes, para su edad esta muy bien conservada.

- No sé de qué demonios me hablas- dijo él algo ruborizado y fingiendo indiferencia (mejor dicho vil demencia)

-Bueno, lo que tu digas- le contestó ella- Pero la última vez que tu hermana te presentó a alguien ni siquiera te dignaste a verla y a ella hasta le diste la mano.

- Ella será la nueva socia de la compañía y debo relacionarme con ella, no es cualquier mujer- contestó el aún más ruborizado e incómodo (imagínense la típica gotita en la cara)

- Tienes razón no es cualquier mujer por lo que reflejan tus mejillas, pero no he de incomodarte más, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, nos veremos más tarde "Romeo" - dijo Kira, bajo del árbol y se perdió corriendo entre los árboles,

- [Odio que me haga esto] pensó Argos [siempre me deja pensativo y confundido].

Kira reapareció a sus espaldas donde él no pudiera verla

- [Creo que Bulma Briefs es la clave que tanto he estado buscando] se dijo a si misma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: "La Corporación Orión"**

Bulma regreso al atardecer a su casa, había charlado de tantas cosas con Ukio, pensaba en lo que tendría que hablar con Trunks al volver a casa, se despidió de la agradable pareja y subió al coche, pues el chofer la llevaría de vuelta a casa, en ese momento una imagen volvió a su mente

- ["Argos"] - pensó -[no me despedí de ese animal]- volteó para ver por última vez la hermosa mansión a sus espaldas y pudo percibir nuevamente en la ventana de la biblioteca la figura de Argos, se miraron al mismo tiempo y no perdieron la vista uno del otro hasta que el coche desapareció por completo en el horizonte.

Trunks regreso molido de su cita (¡ A LAS 10:00 P.M !), esta ves Mareen le había sacado el jugo a su visita, ya que Trunks debía hacer un viaje de negocios que duraría más de una semana y no lo vería en "algunos" días, Bulma le comentó lo más importante de lo ocurrido con los Sakura mientras le ayudaba a su adormilado hijo a arreglar su maleta.

- ¿Qué piensas hijo?- le pregunto a Trunks

- No sé mamá- dijo él bostezando- he escuchado que la Corporación Orión es una empresa extranjera muy poderosa, se ha manejado en otros países y hasta hace muy poco entro a nuestro país, se que de cuidado, ha destruido a muchas otras empresas en su desarrollo, no tenía conocimiento del fallecimiento del patriarca de la familia, escuche que los Sakura han estado haciendo muchos cambios internos, pero no sabía a que nivel, déjame averiguar durante este viaje que tan reales son los negocios que han hecho los Sakura y después te daré mi respuesta para que negociemos con ellos a nivel formal, en lo que regreso necesito que visites esa compañía y me informes de todo lo que puedas.

- Esta bien- contestó Bulma-. Bueno, termine con tu maleta, llevas ropa formal, informal, abrigada y ropa interior suficiente para 12 días, te puse la más sexy - le dijo pícaramente y pudo ver a su hijo ponerse rojo como un tomate

- Mamá no digas eso- dijo Trunks sumamente avergonzado - no necesito esas cosas, tengo mi novia- Porque crees que puse eso en tu maleta, crees que no se que ella viajará al mismo lugar dentro de 6 días, por ser sus vacaciones - le dijo Bulma cerrando un ojo (AJA!, ¿no que muy santo el niño?)

- ¡MAMÁ!, ni...ni...nos vamos...a...a...ve..ver...- tartamudeo Trunks.

- Por favor hijo que no te dé pena, tu y ella tienen todo el derecho del mundo de estar juntos, tu ya eres un adulto, además yo tampoco fui una santa- le dijo Bulma, le beso una de las ruborizadas mejillas, le dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente y después de que su hijo se fue de viaje, Bulma opto por ir a C.O. era un edificio enorme y recién construido en un extremo de la ciudad. Se anunció en la recepción e inmediatamente una muchacha se ofreció de guía

- Señora Briefs, la están esperando, sígame por favor.

Bulma siguió a la chica y pudo observar que no solo la casa de los Orión era muy lujosa, también lo era su compañía, entraron al ascensor y subieron varios pisos, al abrirse las puertas, se encontró con Ukio

- Bulma querida, te estaba esperando- dijo la mujer.

- Hola Ukio- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa y añadió muy emocionada- ¡Vine a conocer tu compañía!-.

- Muy bien, no esperarás más -dijo ella- te daré un tour.

Habrán dado vueltas como por 4 horas y subieron y bajaron por diversos ascensores como 15 veces, le mostró hasta el último rincón, le presentó a casi todos los empleados y le hablo de todos los negocios que realizaban, hasta que regresaron al punto de partida.

- Ukio- dijo Bulma- ¿qué hay en el último piso?.

- ¡Ay sí, es verdad!- dijo ella- aún no te muestro arriba, como papá ya no podía trabajar para la época en que nos instalamos en este país, la oficina principal le quedó a Argos.

- ¡¿TODO EL PISO DE ARRIBA ES DE TU HERMANO?!- dijo Bulma sorprendida.

- No, no todo, más o menos como la mitad- dijo ella (Bueno no hay mucha diferencia!) - Su oficina tiene un cuarto continuo donde puede descansar en las fechas en que debe permanecer en la oficina y trabajar hasta muy tarde, pues como podrás haber notado, la casa queda muy lejos de aquí (sí desde la casa de Bulma eran 40 minutos, de la oficina eran 3 horas)

- [De seguro aquí traerá a sus conquistas] pensó Bulma.

- Además hay 2 salas de juntas, una para juntas internas y otra para atender a socios o clientes de la empresa.

- ¡Están muy bien organizados!- dijo Bulma.

- Si -dijo Ukio- Mi padre era el presidente de esta empresa pero no era tan hábil en los negocios como mi hermano, él sí era el poder tras el trono, tiene mucho talento.

- ¿Admiras mucho a tu hermano no es cierto? -dijo Bulma-

- Si le admiro mucho - contesto ella- A mi hermano le gusta el poder, quiere hacer esta compañía aún más poderosa, pero no necesita que unas sabandijas le faciliten el camino, mi padre hizo negocios con muchos maleantes para que le ayudaran a destruir compañías para incrementar la fuerza de C.O, mi hermano no esta de acuerdo en eso, pero obedeció a mi padre siempre, cuando el murió mi hermano mandó al diablo a toda esa gente, el quiere hacerlo solo, no necesita de individuos de baja calaña, su orgullo le impide jugar sucio, él dice que es lo suficientemente capaz de sacar a flote esta compañía y convertirla en la mejor a base de su propio esfuerzo.

- Se ve que tiene carácter fuerte y eso ha influido en ti Ukio, tú has cambiado mucho en este tiempo que no te he visto -dijo Bulma.

- Él me ha enseñado a ser fuerte y a enfrentarme a mi padre, nunca me dejó rendirme y gracias a su intervención pude casarme con Korel, él convenció a mi padre de que Korel podría aportar beneficios a la empresa y después me integró a la compañía bajo el pretexto a mejor que la compañía estuviera en manos de la familia y no de extraños, ha sido muy estricto conmigo, el tiene un carácter duro de entender, suele parecer frío y distante y nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, la verdad es que ni yo misma lo conozco bien, nos vimos por primera vez hace 5 años, cuando mi madre murió, yo ni siquiera la conocí pues mi padre se separó de ella y me llevó con él, mi hermano rehusó a seguir a mi padre y se quedó con mamá, cuando ella murió, mi padre le pidió que volviera a su lado, él aceptó y desde entonces se convirtió en su brazo derecho.

- Vaya, tu hermano sí que es un tipo peculiar- dijo Bulma, [¿Y porqué de repente siento que me recuerda a alguien?] pensó para sí misma. - Y dime- dijo Bulma tratando de no parecer tan interesada - No tienes problemas con sus novias.

- ¿Novias?- dijo Ukio- La verdad es que él es muy discreto y que yo sepa no tiene ninguna relación con mujeres aparte de Vegar y Kira, su relación con Vegar es muy tranquila, no parece tener ninguna relación amorosa con ella, solo son amigos- Sin saber porque, Bulma sintió un gran alivio.

- La verdad es que siempre veo a mi hermano muy solo- añadió Ukio- Su carácter ha cambiado un poco con la llegada de Vegar y después de la aparición de Kira se le ve menos mortificado.

- ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con ella?- dijo Bulma viendo a través de la ventana para tratar de disimular un poco su creciente curiosidad sobre Argos.

- Sobre su relación con ella sí no sabría decirte, no suele vérseles cuando están juntos, no sé que hacen, los veo cuando se saludan o cuando se despiden, pero nunca el tiempo que comparten, pero hasta donde yo veo, no hay ningún romance, aunque podría equivocarme- dijo Ukio- Ya que hablamos de mi hermano deja mostrarte su oficina, este día no ha venido, creo que tenía que atender otros asuntos.

Subieron al último piso, Ukio le mostró las enormes salas de juntas y después se detuvo ante una puerta que parecía ser la entrada de una gran habitación.

- Llegamos- dijo Ukio- te mostraré su oficina-.

- ¿No se molestará sí entramos?- dijo Bulma.

- No- Dijo Ukio- además no está y nadie le va decir que estuvimos curioseando- y abrió la puerta.  
Bulma no pudo evitar asombrase ante la belleza de la oficina, sin darse cuenta que la enorme silla del escritorio estaba ocupada y que por estar girada hacia la ventana, era casi imposible percibir a su ocupante.

- Ya se te olvidaron tan pronto los buenos modales - dijo una voz conocida para ambas mujeres, que giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver el escritorio, la silla se movió y dejó ver a su ocupante - Se te ha olvidado acaso que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar- dijo Argos, subiendo los pies al escritorio y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¡ARGOS!- dijeron ambas al unísono- ¿Qué... qué haces... aquí? - preguntó Ukio con voz algo temblorosa

- Esta es mi oficina, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- replico él - "Y con compañía"- añadió después en un tono muy sugestivo, que de no ser por los lentes (otra ves los malditos lentes), Bulma hubiera jurado que la estaba examinando de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿A que horas llegaste?- dijo Ukio.

- No hace mucho- contesto él sin apartar la mirada de Bulma- Vine a ver sí todo esta bien-.

- Si, no hay ningún problema - dijo Ukio.

- Entonces me marcho- dijo él, se levantó de la silla, rodeo el escritorio y caminó en dirección de las dos mujeres sin quitar los ojos de la muy ruborizada Bulma, pasó entre ellas dos y salió por la puerta tranquilamente sin decir nada más.

- Disculpa a mi hermano- dijo Ukio- ya es algo tarde ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? Hay un excelente restaurante muy cerca de aquí-.

- Si, como gustes- dijo Bulma algo distraída y empezando a darse cuenta del efecto que tenía aquel hombre sobre ella [Dios mío, "su voz", ayer no repare mucho en ella por los nervios y después por la furia, pero... estoy empezando a encontrarle parecido a la de "alguien", tenía algún tiempo que no me pasaba, NO, NO OTRA VEZ, debe ser que ayer me puse algo nostálgica, esta será una semana muy larga, espero que Trunks vuelva pronto, me da miedo aceptar lo que estoy empezando a sentir] pensó para sí misma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: "¡Pequeña confusión!"**

_Dos días después, 11:55 a.m. casa de los Sakura..._

- Vaya, vaya, te ves muy guapo- dijo Kira coquetamente al ver a Argos arreglándose frente al espejo.

- ¿Porqué diablos nunca entras por la puerta sino que escalas el maldito árbol y entras por la ventana así como así?... además ¿quién te pidió tu opinión sobre mi aspecto?- le dijo Argos en un tono muy cortante.

- ¡Hay! Cálmate hombre, no te enojes, es solo que ya tenías días de no arreglarte tanto y mucho menos para un almuerzo familiar o... ¿Quizás es más que eso?- dijo Kira y después añadió algo extrañada. - Bueno a decir verdad ya hace varios días que te veo "distinto" y has ido a la oficina, cuando dijiste que te quedarías a trabajar aquí en la casa, en tu despacho.

- "Deja de decir estupideces"- contestó él en tono molesto - me veo igual que siempre y ha sido necesario ir a la oficina para enterarme sí a Bulma le agrado la empresa y está interesada en la fusión.

- ¡No te esponjes!- dijo Kira- Oye te sientes bien, le llamaste "Bulma" y no "esa mujer" como siempre hablas de todas las que conoces (¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!).

- ¡Aja! Ya decía yo que cuando el río suena es porque piedras lleva- dijo Vegar entrando por la puerta (era una mujer de cabello corto y negro, ojos negros y tez blanca, era delgada pero robusta al mismo tiempo y al contrario de Kira, su ropa no era nada femenina, acostumbraba ocupar ropa deportiva todo el tiempo, en ese momento usaba botas, unos pantaloncillos cortos y camiseta sin mangas). Pasaba por aquí y escuche todo ¡qué escondidito te lo tenías! ¡Eeeeeh! ¡Con razón te he vista tan adornado últimamente! "¡picarón!" (Ahí exploto la bomba).

- ¡DEJEN DE HABLAR TANTA IDIOTEZ! ¡DÉJENME SOLO Y VÁYANSE AL DEMONIO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¥æ#%*&°$Ø ! -grito él ya harto. Más tardo en decirlo, que lo que tardo Kira en saltar por la ventana (o mejor dicho caerse porque ahí se había quedado sentada) y Vegar salió disparada por la puerta.

- ¡AY!- dijo Ukio sujetándose del brazo de su esposo-

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Korel- ¿No sentiste como que tembló?- añadió Ukio.

- Si un poco- dijo Korel- Pero no te preocupes debe ser por la construcción, mejor apresúrate que nuestra invitada no tarda en llegar.

Argos observó pacientemente por la ventana hasta que el lujoso automóvil negro paso el umbral de la casa y siguió los movimientos de la mujer desde que bajo del coche hasta que entro en la casa.

- Bien, ahora a esperar, me estoy muriendo de hambre, la verdad que esto de comer a horas fijas no me gusta nada- dijo Argos pensando en voz alta.

- Realmente aún no sé que excusa vas a usar para presentarte a la mesa- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Maldición Vegar, no piensan dejarme en paz- dijo él en un tono de frustración.

- Esta bien lo siento- dijo la mujer - solo endulza un poco ese carácter que últimamente estas muy "vidrio", solo vine a decirte que la mesa esta servida y sí vas a comer con ellos es mejor que bajes ahora.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó él

- Yo no tengo vela en este entierro- contestó ella- el hecho que tu comas con ellos no me obliga a mí a hacerlo, además saldría sobrando- giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

_Más tarde y en la mesa..._

- Siéntate Bulma, hoy el almuerzo es algo muy espe... cial. - dijo Ukio, con cara de sorpresa.

- "Buenas Tardes"- dijo Argos entrando al comedor - Espero llegar a tiempo.

- ¡Ah... sí... llegas... a tiempo!- dijo su hermana con dificultad. Bulma sintió un vuelco en el corazón, giro su rostro para encontrarse con el hombre a sus espaldas, [¡Ay Dios Mío¡] pensó la pobre mujer al comprobar nuevamente la impresión que le causaba aquel hombre tan peculiarmente atractivo (No se emocionen porque los lentes siempre los lleva puestos).

Ukio y Korel voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo y pensando lo mismo [¡¿ARGOS COMIENDO CON LA FAMILIA?!], Korel estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero su esposa le dio una patada que se tradujo en una mueca de dolor por parte del hombre y que se vio obligado a disimular cuando Argos y Bulma voltearon a verlos.

Se sentaron a comer, Argos se sentó frente a Bulma (lo cual no le permitió a la pobre disfrutar de la comida), la charla durante la comida fue tranquila y sin mayor importancia (con algunos ligeros codazos o patadas disimuladas de Ukio a su maridito cuando se le salían algunos comentarios no debidos en referencia a Argos), hablaron un poco de todo, después de comer Ukio sugirió que tomaran el postre y el café en el jardín, para entablar una verdadera conversación, sin embargo Argos se esfumó, parece que la idea no le agradó mucho. Él subió a su habitación, no tenía mayor interés en más charlas estúpidas, le bastó con la del almuerzo y ya se imaginaba que podía suceder en el jardín, no quería dar explicaciones de nada y conociendo a Korel no tardaría en sacarlo de sus casillas, sin embargo, se quedó con el deseo de comer postre [Ahora que recuerdo deje algo de helado en la nevera de la habitación] pensó. Al entrar a su habitación encontró a Vegar acostada en su cama y jugando justamente con la cápsula de la nevera.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? - pregunto la mujer con curiosidad y se bajo de la cama

- ¿Qué te importa?- dijo él - Y eso es mío, así que dámelo y lárgate de aquí que no estoy de muy buen humor.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en la capsulita? ella en tono de burla - ¿Te quedaste con hambre? ¿No fue suficiente lo que comiste por la boca y... por los ojos? ¿O no? (Cómo habrán notado Vegar es más irónica y bromista que Kira, lo cual saca de quicio muy seguido a Argos)

- "MALDITA SEA, DAME ESO"- grito el hombre y se le tiro encima, pero ella fue más rápida y logró esquivarlo, lo que trajo como consecuencia que él se estampara en el suelo (¡auch!, eso duele), se levantó furioso y empezó a perseguir a la mujer por toda la habitación (por supuesto destrozando algunos objetos a su paso).Kira apareció de pronto...

- ¡HEY! KIRA, ATRÁPALA! ¡NO SÉ LA ENTREGES! - grito Vegar, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba la cápsula a Kira, la cual al ver el rostro de energúmeno que tenía Argos, opto por jugar, y empezaron a lanzar el pequeño objeto de un lado a otro, lo cual ya tenía un poco histérico al hombre, cuyo fin ya no era en sí obtener su postre sino no permitir que las dos mujeres se salieran con la suya.

En ese preciso momento, Ukio subía por las amplias escaleras seguida por Bulma, se encontraban en el centro de la sala de la casa, al llegar arriba se podían tomar varios caminos, al subir se llegaba a una pequeña estancia la cual ofrecía tres pasillos a seguir, el del centro era un pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca, la oficina, la galería de arte, el salón de juegos y el gimnasio, entre otras habitaciones para matar el tiempo de diversas formas(Sé imaginarán que gran casota); los pasillos de los lados eran habitaciones encontradas destinadas para las visitas(cada pasillo tenía 20 habitaciones en total que quedaban una enfrente de la otra 10 de un lado y 10 del otro, la casa tendría entonces 40 habitaciones "solo para huéspedes"), pero las 2 últimas de cada extremo eran las más amplias y estaban destinadas solo para los miembros de la familia, una del sector izquierdo pertenecía a Ukio y otra en el sector derecho a su hermano (espero comprendan las ubicaciones), Ukio llevó a Bulma arriba porque deseaba mostrarle su álbum de fotos familiares pero no recordaba donde estaba...

- Bulma porque no me esperas en la biblioteca, me da pena que veas mi cuarto hecho un desastre (así lo había dejado), en un momento te alcanzo- dijo Ukio.

- Esta bien- contestó Bulma, sin embargo después que Ukio se fue, escucho el ruido de algo quebrarse, el ruido provenía de alguna habitación de lado derecho de la casa y al saber que hacia ese rumbo estaba la habitación de Argos no resistió la tentación de averiguar que pasaba (Oh, Oh).

Mientras, Argos logró alcanzar a Vegar tirándola al suelo, pero ella pudo lanzar la cápsula a Kira, Argos fue tras ella, pero Kira tropezó con el sillón a sus espaldas y cayó sobre él, Argos aprovecho la situación y se le tiro encima (¡Uy!), sujetando las muñecas de la mujer para inmovilizarla y tratar de quitarle la cápsula pero ella se negaba a entregar el objeto.

- "Abre las manos"- dijo él con una sonrisa maligna(la verdad es que estaba empezando a divertirle el tonto jueguito).

- ¡NO! - gritó ella entre risas. Bulma había escuchado voces y risas femeninas pero no entendió lo que decían, por fin escucho un grito de "NO" proveniente de una mujer y después reconoció la voz de Argos con un tono muy peculiar.

- "Que las abras te digo"... ¿o lo hago yo?- y otra voz femenina decir en tono burlón

- ¡Uy, que hombre tan fuerte, no puedes ni con una de las dos!. Bulma se paro frente a la puerta abierta y se quedo boquiabierta pues desde ahí podía ver perfectamente el sillón y aunque Argos estaba de espaldas a ella, lo reconoció al instante, se imaginan lo que pensó con lo que escuchó anteriormente y lo que estaba ante sus ojos, su primera reacción fue salir corriendo pero no podía moverse, cuando por fin reaccionó un poco, ya era tarde, pues Kira notó su presencia y se le quedó viendo intrigada a la recién llegada,

- ¡DI... DIS... CULPEN! - tartamudeo Bulma al verse descubierta -¡NO QUISE... INTERRUMPIR!- Argos sse quedó frío, Bulma se sentía tan avergonzada que giro su rostro hacia otra dirección y al hacerlo pudo ver a Vegar tirada en el suelo, algo despeinada y con la ropa desarreglada, "pensó aún peor", Argos se dio cuenta del aspecto de la escena, volteo a ver a Bulma y abrió la boca para tratar de dar una explicación, pero ella ya se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manos y gritó... - ¡LO SIENTO PERO AL MENOS TEN LA DESENCIA DE CERRAR LA PUERTA!- y salió corriendo sin siquiera notar que el hombre no llevaba los lentes puestos en ese momento, ya que se le cayeron en medio de todo el embrollo que las dos mujeres habían causado. Mientras corría, Bulma pensaba confundida [Este hombre es peor de lo que pensé, por eso se esfumó hace un rato, ya tenía otros planes, ¡Esta enredado con ambas al mismo tiempo y a ellas no les importa! ¿Qué clase de personas son estas?]

Como 1 hora más tarde...

Argos estaba sentado en la cama, su rostro apoyado en una mano y con una mueca de enojo, Vegar está sentada en el suelo a sus pies y Kira de pie apoyada en la pared junto a la ventana.

- Argos por favor, ya danos tu perdón ¿Sí? - le dijo Vegar poniendo carita de yo no fui.

- Nosotras no pensamos que alguien entraría a la habitación y nos vería contigo, ¿hasta cuando piensas hablarnos?- dijo Kira muy seriamente (después de lo ocurrido tenía un buen rato de no hablarles, no digo una hora porque después del incidente se enfureció y les gritó hasta del mal del que se iban a morir, o sea mucho ¡¥æ#%*&°$!Ø ! y después les aplicó la ley del hielo).

- Esto me pasa por seguirles sus "estúpidos juegos", mejor las hubiera ignorado- dijo Argos por fin en un tono de frustración - "¿Sabrán los dioses que estará pensando?" - añadió en un tono muy bajo, hablándose a sí mismo. Kira y Vegar intercambiaron una mirada...

- ¿Te preocupa lo que piense de ti, no es cierto?- preguntó Kira. Argos se dio cuenta que había hablado de más (¡UUUPS!) se levantó de la cama y volteo a ver a Kira.

- Simplemente no me gustan los malentendidos y no empiecen a decir estupideces otra vez, ya tuve suficiente de ustedes dos por un maldito día - dijo molesto y algo ruborizado, tomó sus lentes y para evitar encontrarse con "alguien" optó por salir por la ventana y bajar al jardín por las ramas del árbol (se acuerdan que Kira siempre sube y baja por ahí). Kira y Vegar intercambiaron nuevamente miradas, Vegar se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la ventana junto a Kira, ambas observaron a Argos alejarse un poco y después bajaron para seguirle sin que él las viera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: "El accidente"**

_En otro lado del jardín...__  
_  
- Bulma ¿qué té pasa? Té noto extraña deesde hace un rato- preguntó Ukio.

- ¡¿A mí?!- contesto ella fingiendo sorpresa - No me pasa nada, oh, bueno... quizás es que extraño a Trunks - mintió, no podía borrar de su mente la escena anterior, no sabía porque le afectó tanto [Él es un hombre libre, adinerado y atractivo, no tiene porque importarme lo que haga, sin embargo... debo reconocer que sí me importa, demonios me estoy comportando como una mujer celosa... ¿qué diablos me pasa? Si apenas lo conozco, aunque tengo que reconocer que desde hace mucho tiempo no me atraía tanto un hombre ni me ponía tan nerviosa ¿será por eso que a ellas no les importa compartirlo?].

- Bulma, ¡Bulma!, ¡¿BULMA?!- dijo Ukio casi gritando.

- ¡Eeeeh!- dijo Bulma sorprendida.

- ¡Por los dioses!- exclamó Ukio - Tengo ratos de estar hablando sola ¿Qué té pasa? Esa excusa de que extrañas a Trunks no me la estoy creyendo mucho.

- Lo siento Ukio, no quise ser grosera- contesto ella. Mientras caminaban sintieron un ligero temblor y escucharon algunos ruidos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Bulma alarmada- Lo siento dijo la otra mujer-

- Olvide informarte de la construcción que se realiza en aquel risco- Bulma observo las máquinas y a muchos hombres trabajando en el risco a varios metros a su derecha.

- Pensamos construir un mirador y al otro lado un puerto, ya que pasando ese risco esta el mar, será un lugar precioso- dijo Ukio - Ya es tarde y están terminando por hoy, por eso casi no escuchamos ruidos hace rato mientras caminabamos, ¡mira la hora!, es más tarde de lo que pensé, será mejor que avise al chofer que aliste el auto para que te lleve a tu casa, sí quieres quédate aquí un rato ya regreso, solamente no te acerques mucho a la construcción porque últimamente han ocurrido derrumbes.- y se alejó hacia la casa.

Bulma empezó a observar con atención el trabajo ya terminado y al bajar la vista noto una figura conocida entre los árboles junto al risco, era Argos, estaba solo, se armó de valor y decidió acercarse para entablar por fin una conversación seria con él y descubrir de una vez por todas, cuales eran los sentimientos que estaban naciendo en su corazón, pero frenó en seco al ver dos figuras femeninas, ya conocidas, acercarse a él, las observó con más cuidado y esta vez pudo reconocer quien era quien por las descripciones que Ukio le había hecho de ambas. Observó que discutían pero no pudo entender las palabras, siguió caminando para tratar de escuchar mejor y sin darse cuenta quedo frente al risco, en la zona de derrumbes, de repente... una gran cantidad de rocas se desprendió de su lugar.

Argos estaba tratando de ignorar a las dos mujeres, cuando un estruendo y un grito llamó su atención en otra dirección, pudo ver la lluvia de rocas a punto de caer sobre Bulma. Bulma vio las rocas dirigirse hacia ella, levanto los brazos sobre su cabeza tratando inútilmente de protegerse y cerró los ojos horrorizada, sintió ser sujetada por una enorme fuerza que la jaló hacia un lado y después sintió su propio cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo y ser protegida por alguien mientras unas cuantas rocas aún caían a su alrededor, estaba temblando y escuchó una voz en la lejanía preguntarle algo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos negros sumamente familiares.

- Ve... Ve... ¿Vegeta?- susurró con un hilo de voz y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó se encontraba en una lujosa habitación, una toalla húmeda cubría su frente y Ukio estaba a su lado sujetando su mano con cara de preocupación.

- Gracias a Dios despertaste- dijo la mujer - Te dije que no te acercaras tanto, aunque es mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola, lo siento Bulma.

- No te preocupes- contesto ella, tratando de incorporarse, cuando sintió un extraño dolor corporal, no recordaba lo sucedido - ¿Qué paso? Me duele todo el cuerpo.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo la otra mujer - Argos dijo que estabas bien pero no te preocupes dé todos modos ya llamamos al médico.

- ¿Argos?- dijo Bulma extrañada.

- Sí - contestó la mujer- Hace un rato entro intempestivamente en la casa contigo en brazos y dijo que por poco mueres aplastada por un derrumbe, que estabas bien y que solo habías tenido una fuerte impresión y por eso estabas inconsciente, me dio la regañada de mi vida por dejarte sola, te trajo hasta esta habitación, él mismo llamó al médico y me exigió que no me despegara de aquí hasta que no reaccionaras o hasta que llegará el doctor y que después le avisara como estabas, no me dio los detalles de lo ocurrido, creí que tú podrías decirme algo.

- La verdad es que no estoy segura... - dijo Bulma, cuando de repente recordó la poderosa fuerza que la había rescatado de una muerte segura y esos ojos negros...¿Ukio?- preguntó- ¿De qué color son los ojos de tu hermano?

- Negros- contesto la mujer, Bulma sintió un vuelco en el corazón -¿Por qué?- Cuestionó a su vez Ukio, porr la pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

- No, no es nada- dijo Bulma al darse cuenta que no fue correcto preguntar tan abruptamente - ¿Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? Siento que me va a estallar - mintió, no quería dar explicaciones a Ukio, por lo menos no todavía.

- ¡Ay! Si disculpa, ya me habías dicho, no te preocupes ya regreso- le dijo la mujer y salió de la habitación (ahora a ver que le pasa a Bulma, porque siempre que la dejan sola algo sale mal, aunque esto le pasa por no quedarse donde debe ¿no creen?)

Bulma empezó a analizar su situación [¿Estaré loca? Juraría que esos ojos eran los de... los de... ¡Dios Mío! Estoy pensando tonterías, él murió hace más de 20 años, Gohan presencio su muerte, mi imaginación esta jugando conmigo nuevamente, no es posible, él hubiera regresado, no por mi sino por que necesitaba de mi ayuda, además su orgullo nunca le hubiera dejado darse por vencido, hubiera sido muy humillante para él dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, sí algo siempre admiré de él fue su orgullo y ese estúpido orgullo le llevó a la muerte] [Además él en su vida había trabajado, no le gustaba, Argos es un hombre muy culto e inteligente, es un empresario muy importante no un guerrero] [Ya he confundido otros hombres con él, esta pasando de nuevo, debe ser por que últimamente he estado algo nostálgica... nada más, pero... necesito ver a Argos y hablar con él...] la sacaron de sus pensamientos unas voces en el corredor, eran voces conocidas, se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió solo un poco para ver lo que ocurría en el pasillo.  
En primer lugar se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el ala derecha de la casa, desde su habitación podía ver a las dos mujeres en el corredor, probablemente frente a la habitación de Argos, no estuvo segura hasta que reconoció su voz, hablaba en un tono muy cortante, sabía que era él pero no podía verlo.

- "Largo, ya me han causado suficientes problemas por un día, no quiero más malentendidos"

- Esta bien "vidrio" ya nos vamos- replico Vegar.

- Ojalá se te infecten esas heridas y te mueras de una vez por todas- añadió Kira- Créeme no serías gran pérdida, no eres más que un gruñón, no tenemos la culpa que "nos hayan visto" y mucho menos de lo que acaba de pasar.

- Deben reconocer que la situación en que nos vio es sumamente embarazosa - dijo él en un tono más calmado, pero muy seriamente.

- No me extrañaría que esté pensando cosas que no son. Se nota que no te conoce - dijo Kira.

- Eres de lo peor, no hay quién te soporte, la verdad es que ni nosotras te aguantamos el humorcito que te cargas, así que cuando te calmes nos avisas- dijo Vegar aún molesta y después añadió - Ya no nos vamos arrastrar por tu perdón, "bestia gruñona" (creo que ya se enojaron con él). Ambas dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo en dirección de las escaleras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: "Acortando la distancia"**

Bulma vio acercarse a las dos mujeres, cerró un poco la puerta para no ser descubierta, las observó pasar notablemente molestas, bajaron las escaleras y después solo escucho cerrarse violentamente la puerta principal (En esta casa las puertas no son eléctricas ni tiene tanta tecnología en ciertas cosas, porque los Sakura prefieren las antigüedades). Se armó de valor y caminó hacia la habitación que recordaba pertenecía a Argos. Se paró frente a la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta, toco de todas formas pero no recibió respuesta, así que decidió entrar. Pudo observar lo amplia y sobria pero elegante habitación, parecía que Argos no era dado a las extravagancias al contrario de Ukio, su habitación a pesar de ser relativamente sencilla en cuanto a la decoración y los adornos así como los muebles, tenía impresa una elegancia admirable y un sello masculino muy particular, debía reconocer que Argos tenía muy buen gusto. Un ligero ruido la hizo girar su rostro a la izquierda, entonces la sangre se le congelo en las venas... Pudo observar la ancha cama y sentado en una esquina estaba él, vendándose un brazo y sin los lentes puestos (¡por fin!) un remolino de pensamientos y sensaciones la dejaron clavada al suelo y sintió escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo [¡Por Kamisama! ¡Esos Ojos!], pensó aterrada, de no estar tan segura que Vegeta estaba muerto hubiera jurado que estaba frente a sus ojos, muchas veces había escuchado casos en que dos personas sin estar emparentadas tenían un parecido asombroso (una amiga me contó uno de esos casos y créanme es una fuente bastante confiable), sabía que era científicamente posible pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo con sus propios ojos... ¿Cómo podían en realidad ser dos hombres tan parecidos en "ciertas" cosas y al mismo tiempo tan abismalmente distintos en otras?, Admiró su bronceado y musculoso pecho bajo la camiseta, tenía unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro y en los brazos, la camisa que hace unas horas usaba estaba hecha jirones en el suelo, en ese momento escucho su voz y se rompió el trance en que había caído.

- Al menos esta vez tocaste - dijo él alzando la vista y notando al mismo tiempo la extraña actitud de la mujer.- ¡¿Qué tanto me miras?!.

- Nada - dijo ella con voz algo temblorosa [¡TODO! ¡Ni que estuviera ciega!] Se dijo a sí misma - ¿Estas herido?.

- No, me encanta jugar al hospital - contestó él sarcásticamente.

- ¿Te ayudo?- preguntó ella ignorando el anterior comentario.

- No es tu maldito problema - dijo él con un gruñido.

- Quizás para ti no es mi "maldito problema" - contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz, pero trató de controlarse y cambio su tono por uno más suave - "pero en parte es mi culpa que estés así".

- La verdad, tienes razón - dijo él con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, se levantó, tomó el pañuelo y el frasco de vidrio que estaba sobre la cama, se acerco a ella y puso su rostro solo a centímetros del suyo. Esta bien, "cúrame"- le dijo de forma suave y sugestiva

- (¡Glup!). [¡Hay no! ¡No otra vez! ¡Esta jugando conmigo!] - pensó aterrada Bulma, su aliento era cálido, sus labios estaban tan cerca, tanto que juraría que iba a besarla, trago saliva y sintió los labios secos ¿Acaso era posible que él supiera la reacción que causaba en ella?.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- añadió él sin apartarse aún y en el mismo tono- "Pareces un animalito asustado", "Ya te dije que no muerdo"- puso en las temblorosas manos de la mujer el frasco y el pañuelo y se alejó de ella para volver a su lugar en la cama y cerró los ojos. Ella respiro hondo, prefirió ignorar sus palabras, humedeció el pañuelo con el extraño líquido verde que contenía el frasco, se sentó junto a él y empezó a curar sus rasguños. El momento le recordó tanto a Vegeta, se sintió transportada al pasado, el curar sus heridas, aquél cuerpo que siempre le pareció tan perfecto así como ahora se lo parecía el de Argos, recordó que Ukio le dijo que él hacía ejercicio, pero nada parecido a las artes marciales, a pesar de eso había logrado salvarle la vida.

- Estas lleno de rasguños - dijo ella y luego pregunto intrigada - ¿Cómo lograste salvarme?

- El risco es bastante alto- contestó él- tuve tiempo suficiente para llegar a ti y evitar que murieras aplastada, pero no pude hacer nada contra la lluvia de rocas más pequeñas que cayo sobre nosotros... - mientras lo decía una gota de sangre se deslizó por su frente.

- ¡Tienes una herida en la cabeza!- dijo ella asustada, humedeció más el pañuelo (me temo que lo humedeció demasiado) y empezó a limpiar la herida entre sus cabellos.

- ¿Esto?- dijo él abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia arriba- No es nada, no te preocupes "gatito".

- ¡¿Gatito?!- dijo ella intrigada y sorprendida.

- Sí- añadió él- No se porque cuando estás conmigo pareces un gato asustado, me han dicho que suelo amedrentar a las personas, ¿Es eso? Si no ¿Por qué te pongo tan nerviosa? - Pregunto intrigado acercando nuevamente su rostro al de ella- ¿Me tienes miedo? - añadió en un tono muy suave y cálido. Bulma se sintió desfallecer nuevamente

- [¡NO!] Quiso gritarle [¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME GUSTAS!] Reconoció aterrada, lo peor de todo no fue eso sino que por estar absorta en la cercanía del hombre no noto la gota de aquel extraño líquido que se deslizo por su frente hasta llegar a uno de sus ojos (los de él sino me entendieron), él soltó un gruñido de dolor.

- ¡DEMONIOS MUJER! "FÍJATE EN LO QUE HACES" ¿QUIERES DEJARME CIEGO ACASO?- le grito y empezó a frotarse el ojo en búsqueda de aliviar el ardor (la verdad es que pobrecito pero se paso de bestia con ella).

- Eres un grosero - le dijo ella con la voz quebrada, lo que hizo que él volviera a verla pudiendo percibir las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. - Vengo aquí a tratar de agradecerte por salvarme la vida y lo único que obtengo son burlas y ahora también me insultas, no lo hice intencionalmente pero ahora entiendo porque nadie te soporta y...

Ya no pudo seguir más, las lágrimas no se lo permitieron, sé echó a llorar desconsoladamente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, hasta que sintió que la tomaban suavemente por los hombros. Argos no pudo evitar sentirse mal, sin saber porque, lo afectó mucho verla así, nunca le había importado ver llorar a una mujer, las consideraba ridículas por eso, pero ella era diferente, la tenía metida en la cabeza desde la primera vez en que la vio, había tratado de comportarse como siempre pero no podía; le atraía de una manera inexplicable, le encantaban sus hermosos ojos azules, su aroma ya lo tenía gravado en la memoria y el hecho de verla llorar y saber que era su culpa, lo hacia sentir como un "maldito gusano"; no quería hacerle daño, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tratar bien a las mujeres pues ninguna antes le había inspirado este sentimiento, por lo menos ninguna que recordara. Ella lo miro a los ojos y él empezó a secarle las lágrimas con sus dedos, tenía unas ganas horribles de probar el sabor de sus labios, de estrecharla en sus brazos, así como cuando le salvo la vida, le sentía tan frágil, tan indefensa, "tan mujer", tanto que no le había importado salir lastimado en el derrumbe no pensó dos veces para lanzarse a protegerla; la verdad es que lo estaba volviendo loco; pero se sentía un poco molesto, no había soportado que lo confundiese con otro, que le llamara "Vegeta" "¿Y quién demonios era ese imbécil?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: "Pensamientos confusos"**

_Me quedé en que ella estaba llorando a moco tendido y él se arrepintió de ser tan bestia..._

- Ya no llores- le dijo suavemente- No quise ser grosero.

Ella sonrió [No, no puede ser él, él nunca se comporto así conmigo, él se hubiera puesto furioso, me hubiera mandado al diablo y se hubiera largado sin pensar siquiera en lo que yo sintiera] pensó - Siento lo de tu ojo- le dijo ella.

- No te preocupes sobreviviré ¿Me ayudas?- dijo él con una sonrisa y devolviéndole el frasco y el pañuelo, ella los tomó y siguió limpiando los rasguños, él solo observaba lo que ella hacía, era como sí existiese una atmósfera de familiaridad entre ellos, Argos reunió un poco de valor para romper el silencio...

- Bulma- dijo suavemente.

- Sí - contestó ella, sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, él abrió la boca para decir algo pero alguien más le impidió hablar, escucharon la voz de Ukio romper la magia del momento ("siempre tan oportuna")...

- BULMAAAA, por los santos ¿dónde estas?..., "Argos me va a matar sí no la encuentro pronto"... BULMAAA!... - Argos masculló algo entre dientes que Bulma no pudo entender y se alejó de ella, en ese justo momento entro Ukio en la habitación.

- Argos, ¿no has visto a... ¿¡BULMA!?

- Sí - contestó ella desilusionada al ver a Argos levantarse de su lado

- El doctor acaba de llegar, te he estado buscando por todos lados... - decía Ukio [¿Qué habrá querido decirme?] pensó Bulma y distraídamente escuchaba a Ukio quejarse mientras veía a Argos ponerse una camisa y los típicos lentes.

Un poco más tarde se marchó a su casa pero nuevas dudas empezaron a asaltar su mente provocándole insomnio a pesar de sentirse absolutamente extenuada. [Argos] pensaba, su nombre y su rostro no la dejaban dormir, todo lo ocurrido, "sus ojos", esos ojos negros tan peculiares, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que parecerse tanto a él? , pero algo más la perturbaba, "el aroma de su piel", enterró frustrada la cara en la almohada [¡NO! Otra vez estoy confundiendo los recuerdos con la realidad, por tanto tiempo quise que él estuviera vivo que ya no sé distinguir entre ellos, su parecido es tan asombroso que ahora creo que hasta su olor es el mismo, pero no es así, tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza, "aunque me guste", me gusta por su parecido con "él", a Argos no lo conozco, sería una locura, la próxima vez que lo vea todo debe ser diferente, tengo que esforzarme por mantenerme fría, tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza y tengo que enterrar definitivamente a Vegeta, mañana mismo le hablo a Hotaru] pensaba, la verdad es que tenía días de no ver a Hotaru, él había estado ocupado con unos experimentos y ella ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarlo para saber como le iba, tanto así le había afectado Argos Sakura, hasta ese momento no había hecho muchos esfuerzos por que su relación con Hotaru realmente funcionara, aún no sabía como él seguía buscándola, tenía que quererla mucho; Vegeta nunca la había querido y a pesar de todo ella lo había amado con toda su alma, ella sabía lo que era Vegeta, un hombre que no conocía el significado del amor porque nunca había tenido oportunidad de experimentarlo, nunca nadie le había amado antes y siempre había estado tan solo, pero siempre albergo esperanzas de lograr que algún día él llegara a amarla, sí tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo; Hotaru estaba haciendo lo mismo, había sido tan paciente con ella, debía darle una oportunidad, debía darse una oportunidad a sí misma para ser feliz y alejarse definitivamente del fantasma de Vegeta que parecía regresar a atormentarla una y otra vez.

_A la mañana siguiente, 9:00 a.m..._

El teléfono sonó despertando a Bulma, la cual casi se cae de la cama del susto, contestó el teléfono todavía adormilada, no tenía idea de a que hora se había quedado dormida

- ¿Hola?- dijo ella.

- ¿Qué haces todavía en casa, "Amor"? - pregunto una voz masculina.

- ¡¿Hotaru?!- dijo Bulma sorprendida

- ¿Alguien más te llama amor?- dijo él al teléfono

- No, no... solo es que estoy algo adormilada- contesto ella

- ¡¿ESTABAS DORMIDA?! ¡TÚ! ¡¿A ESTA HORA?! - dijo él sorprendido

- ¿Cómo que a esta hora? ¿Pues qué hora es? - pregunto ella extrañada - Bulma son las nueve de la mañana, hablé a la oficina y dijeron que aún no habías llegado, llamé a tu teléfono portátil y resultó apagado, el último lugar donde pensé encontrarte a esta hora era en tu casa ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enferma? Tú nunca te quedas en casa de no ser por una buena razón- dijo él y el grito de la mujer casi lo deja sordo...

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! ¡LAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA!

Se arregló en menos de 20 minutos (¡SUPER MILAGRO! ¡UNA MUJER LISTA EN 20 MINUTOS!), la verdad que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de la rapidez con que salió de casa [Esto de despertarse tarde y salir corriendo ya se esta volviendo costumbre familiar] pensó recordando el incidente de Trunks el pasado domingo, pero la verdad es que no concebía como es que no escuchó el reloj despertador, las pastillas que le había dado el médico eran muy fuertes, lo último que recordaba es que al dar muchas vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir y al sentirse algo adolorida se había tomado una pastilla, no sabía en que momento se quedó dormida pero vaya sí durmió profundamente. Llego a la oficina antes de las diez, Hotaru había quedado de pasar por ella a las doce para llevarla a almorzar, tuvo suerte de que nada urgente había ocurrido en la oficina y las dos horas siguientes, para su suerte también, transcurrieron rápidamente.  
A las doce en punto sonó el timbre del intercomunicador...

- ¿Sí? - preguntó.

- Señora, el señor Hotaru esta aquí -dijo la secretaria

- Hazlo pasar.

La puerta se abrió y Bulma pudo apreciar al apuesto hombre entrar a su oficina (Hotaru tenía la misma edad de Bulma, cabello castaño claro que usaba largo pero siempre lo amarraba en una cola, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, era alto y de buen cuerpo, además de ser uno de los científicos de mayor renombre en la actualidad y estaba loco por ella).

- Hola amor (el siempre la llamaba así)- dijo él.

- Hola Hotaru- contestó ella.

- Te traje esto- añadió él mostrando un hermoso ramo de rosas de todos colores, se acerco a ella, la estrecho en sus brazos y la besó suavemente en los labios, Bulma se dejo besar [¿Por qué no puedo quererte tanto como tú a mí?] pensó en el momento en que lo besaba, Hotaru la amaba desde hace más de 30 años, cuando ella no le hizo caso, primero por Yamcha y después por Vegeta [Y a pesar de todo sigues aquí, debo convencerme que tú eres quien me conviene, debo aprender a quererte] pensó y después correspondió a sus labios tanto como sus fuerzas lo permitieron, lo que hizo tornarse aquel suave beso en uno apasionado, cuando sus labios se separaron el no dijo nada pero Bulma sabía que él había entendido el mensaje... ella nunca había correspondido tanto a sus besos ni se había entregado a él en los dos años que tenían saliendo juntos como pareja, ese beso era una manera de decirle que a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían entre ellos dos, que ella estaba dispuesta a que las cosas funcionaran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: "Flores para una Dama"**

Hotaru llevó a Bulma a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad, no tenía mucho de que había sido inaugurado pero ya gozaba de una fama enorme, se sentaron en la terraza del lugar, el ambiente era romántico y acogedor. Bulma pidió una de las especialidades de la casa, el plato era delicioso pero le supo a aserrín, realmente no estaba de humor para comer pero se obligo a terminar por lo menos las 2/3 partes de la comida, cuando ya no pudo más, se disculpó bajo la excusa de que había desayunado tarde, aunque la verdad no había desayunado nada. Hotaru a diferencia de Bulma estaba rebosante de felicidad y con muy buen apetito, Bulma observaba a Hotaru comer, lo cual le hizo pensar nuevamente en Argos y sus diferencias con Vegeta [Ahora que lo pienso, Vegeta tragaba tanto como 50 personas pero Argos come tanto como un adulto normal, además de estar muy bien educado y... ¡No!, ¡No! y ¡No!... sigo pensando en él... ¿Por qué? ] Pensaba y se regañaba a sí misma por hacerlo, Hotaru la observo hacer una mueca y pregunto intrigado...

Bulma ¿Qué te pasa?.

¿A mí?- Contesto ella con una amplia sonrisa y tomándole de la mano - No, nada "cariño" solo recordé que tengo algo que hacer en la oficina no me hagas caso, sabes, te he extrañado mucho.

Hora y media más tarde, al regresar a la oficina, se despidió rápidamente de Hotaru porque el también tenía un compromiso y ella fingió estar muy ocupada como para acompañarlo, se había prometido ser más atenta con Hotaru pero sí se quedaba con él en este momento sería más perjudicial que beneficioso. Entro corriendo a su oficina buscando seguridad para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero lo que encontró ahí estuvo muy lejos de ayudarla a ordenar sus pensamientos.

¡MEI! - le grito a su secretaria personal.

Sí señora- contesto la mujer intrigada y asomando la cabeza por la puerta. ¿Hace cuanto trajeron esto?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Lo acaban de traer hace como 10 minutos - contestó la mujer.

Gracias... por favor ¿Podrías traerme una taza de café? - murmuró Bulma aún sorprendida. Sobre su escritorio estaba el arreglo de rosas más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, nunca le habían regalado nada tan hermoso ni siquiera Hotaru y lo más importante es que las rosas eran sus preferidas por ser una clase muy rara, eran blancas pero la orilla de sus pétalos y los pétalos internos eran de color melocotón suave, era muy costoso y muy difícil conseguir esta clase de rosas silvestres ¿Quién demonios las había enviado?, Con dedos temblorosos tomo la tarjeta y casi se desmaya al leer su contenido..._ "Espero sigas mejor de salud y no te preocupes, no me quedé ciego"._

Argos observaba la ciudad por la ventana de su oficina, estaba inquieto y ansioso, por fin sonó el timbre del intercomunicador, contestó rápidamente -

¿Sí?. Una voz femenina lo tranquilizó

Señor, acabo de confirmar que ya fue entregado.

Bien - contesto él - Gracias Suzanne.

La verdad es que aún no podía creer lo que había hecho toda la mañana, se despertó por primera vez en su vida con la endemoniada idea de "mandarle flores a una mujer", mucho menos se imaginó que las buscaría el mismo(¡¿?!), nunca pero lo que se dice nunca pensó verse algún día recorrer como un loco casi todas las florerías de la ciudad, escapar a atropellar a más de media docena de "individuos"(él les llamo idiotas) que se atrevieron a atravesarse en su camino, provocar 3 choques (por supuesto los demás tuvieron la culpa), obligar a que abrieran más temprano varios establecimientos para irse sin comprar nada (#$%&), insultar a más de algún pobre empleado y pelearse con los gerentes de casi todas las florerías a las que fue porque no le gustó ningún arreglo, sólo ese maldito arreglo de rosas silvestres fue el único que le pareció perfecto por alguna extraña razón, ya que empezó a buscar sin la menor idea de que comprar y todo lo que veía no le gustaba; el colmo fue que se le metió en la cabeza que pagaría lo que fuera porque el arreglo se entregara inmediatamente y que se fueran al diablo los arreglos que habían sido ordenados anteriormente y que por ser tan escasas las rosas, estaban en lista de espera de al menos "dos meses" para ser entregados por aquella lujosa florería, lo último, fue asegurarse a través de su secretaria que efectivamente el arreglo había sido entregado (¡!).

Se sentía como un completo idiota pero estaba satisfecho con su regalo, sentía que había valido la pena y que ella se merecía más que esas rosas, aunque no le sobraban ganas de arrojarse por la ventana. No entendía que le pasaba con Bulma Briefs, despertó su curiosidad desde antes de conocerla, cuando Ukio le hablo de la Corporación Cápsula como posibles socios, averiguó todo lo que pudo de los Briefs, fue admirable para él saber que ella era una de las principales inventoras de los productos de la compañía, que era una mujer de carácter fuerte y sumamente inteligente, una reconocida científica, que había mantenido a flote su empresa durante el terror y que tan solo en tres años, ella y su hijo, la habían levantado de las cenizas para convertirla en una empresa muy fuerte y después de conocerla en persona la traía metida en la sangre a menos de una semana de haberla visto por primera ves en su vida (ligero problema el del hombre).

Bulma llamó a Trunks el domingo por la noche y gracias al cielo lo encontró en el hotel, había tratado de contactarlo toda la semana pero le había sido imposible y le había dado lástima hablarle a su hijo muy tarde porque debía estar "muy cansado". El muchacho le dijo que después de averiguar ciertas cosas de la Corporación Orión sería muy conveniente hacer la fusión y le pidió a su madre que hablara con Ukio para que empezara a preparar el contrato, Bulma no le contó lo del accidente, mucho menos de la confusión que la atormentaba, se despidió de su hijo y le pidió que se cuidara mucho, le mandó un beso a Mareen, por supuesto Trunks sí más se muere de la vergüenza pues su madre sospechaba que su novia estaba con él y aunque Bulma no lo supo con exactitud, en ese momento la chica se encontraba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos (muéranse de envidia je je je)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: "Un enfrentamiento"**

_Jueves por la mañana, Corporación Orión..._

Bulma fue nuevamente a C.O. a hablar con Ukio sobre el contrato de fusión, pues Trunks regresaría seguramente ese día por la tarde y quería tenerlo todo listo, había estado llegando a C.O. toda la semana, prefirió ir a la oficina que a la casa de Ukio, así tendría más oportunidad de evitar a Argos, prácticamente salía huyendo cada vez que sabía que él aparecería o llegaba hasta que él se hubiese marchado, en cambio había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo libre con Hotaru, el fin de semana había sido maravilloso por su compañía, su cabeza estaba más despejada y su relación había mejorado bastante, estaba realmente empezando a disfrutar de su cercanía y de "su amor", a pesar de lo perturbador que aún era para ella aquel arreglo de rosas, después de una semana de no ver a Argos estaba segura que sus nervios soportarían con éxito un nuevo encuentro y sin saberlo estaba a punto de ponerse a prueba...

- Bien Bulma, espero que hayamos cubierto todas las expectativas de tu hijo - dijo Ukio mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la empresa y se detenían frente a su oficina.

- ¿Tu hermano ya revisó el contrato? - pregunto cautelosa Bulma.

- Sí, no te preocupes - dijo Ukio y añadió - Aunque me hubiese gustado que hablases con él, me dijo que quería hablar con Trunks antes de firmar y ahora que recuerdo necesito salir un momento, espérame aquí ya regreso.

- Esta bien - contesto Bulma tranquilamente y entro en la oficina de Ukio, se quedo observando la hermosa vista a través de aquella enorme ventana (son de esas ventanas que cubren toda una pared y del techo al suelo solo es vidrio), hasta que escucho cerrarse la puerta a sus espaldas, supuso que era Ukio y se dio la vuelta para hablar con ella.

- Ukio ¿Sabes si... - dijo Bulma y se quedo muda, por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el control, era Argos y podría jurar que nunca lo había visto más atractivo, usaba un traje negro impecable y una corbata a juego, además se había quitado los lentes y la estaba viendo con expresión burlona.- Hola Argos- alcanzó a decir lo más firme y fría que pudo, al parecer a él no le gusto su actitud y la sonrisa se borro de sus labios.

- Vaya, vaya, Bulma Briefs, es un "placer" encontrarte por aquí, sí no me pareciera algo tonto, juraría que has estado evitándome.

- ¡Evitándote! Por favor, ¿Por qué lo haría? - Dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia y total frialdad.

- Eso mismo quisiera saber - contesto él tranquilamente - Creí que ya habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias hace unos días, a menos que... espero no haberte ofendido... - dijo él.

- ¡No!... las rosas son preciosas - se apresuró a decir ella y maldiciéndose por su arranque.

- Yo no mencioné las rosas - dijo él tratando de adivinar que pasaba por aquella bonita cabeza, ella percibió su error pero tampoco quería que él pensará que estaba ofendida por algo y las rosas le parecieron lo más lógico... - Bueno, de todos modos gracias por el arreglo y no te preocupes que no estoy ofendida por nada - dijo ella recobrando la compostura y la actitud indiferente, él se acerco peligrosamente a ella, Bulma sintió que no soportaría más la situación y dijo tratando de huir - Ukio ya se tardó demasiado y tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la llegada de Trunks, así que sí me disculpas... - pero él se paró frente a ella dejándola atrapada entre él y la enorme ventana de vidrio.

- ¿Ves?, Lo estas haciendo de nuevo- dijo él intrigado.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo ella tratando de esquivarlo para huir por la puerta.

- Nuevamente estás huyendo de mí - contesto él.

- No es cierto - dijo ella muy dignamente, el apoyo las manos en el vidrio de la ventana, ella quedó entre sus brazos.

- "No" - dijo él incrédulo, empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella y añadió sugestivamente - No te creo y aún no contestas la pregunta que te hice hace unos días.

- ¿Cuál? - Pregunto ella tratando de conservar su tono indiferente, aunque las fuerzas ya le estaban fallando al sentir el aroma de su piel, su cálido aliento y sus labios tan cerca de los suyos [Maldición, ¡Me va a besar! Y lo peor es que yo me voy a dejar porque me estoy "muriendo" por que lo haga] pensó aterrada, hubiese querido huir pero él la tenía hechizada.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? - susurró él a punto de rozar sus labios...

- "Amor" ¿Estas aquí? - Dijo una voz masculina al momento en que se abría suavemente la puerta (¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No otra vez! #$%&). Argos se separó rápidamente de ella, debido a la forma de la oficina, ellos no podían verse desde la puerta, así que Bulma salió al encuentro de Hotaru, las piernas le temblaban, nuevamente Argos había estado muy cerca y esta vez sí estaba convencida de que él iba a besarla, no sabía sí agradecerle a Hotaru o matarlo a golpes por haberlos interrumpido. - Hola Amor- dijo Hotaru y añadió - decidí pasar a buscarte y llevarte a almorzar, en tu oficina me dijeron que estabas aquí, así que espero no te moleste que haya venido.

- No, no hay ningún problema - dijo ella acercándose a él para besarlo en la mejilla, pero él la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó suavemente antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo (¡Ups!). - ¡Oh!, Disculpa ¿Creí que estabas sola? - dijo él cuando percibió la presencia de Argos pero sin quitar el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura. Bulma estaba horrorizada con la situación, lo mejor era salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, pero se vio obligada a presentarlos, Argos se había puesto nuevamente los lentes pero su rostro reflejaba dureza, se hicieron las presentaciones formales y ambos hombres se dieron la mano, Bulma sacó lo más pronto que pudo a Hotaru de la oficina, pero al salir por la puerta podía sentir nuevamente la mirada fría de Argos en la espalda, que debía estarse reflejando aún a través de los cristales obscuros de sus lentes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: "La maldad acecha"**

Trunks llegaría en el vuelo de las 4 de la tarde, Bulma fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto, por supuesto sola, se las ingenió para deshacerse de Hotaru, necesitaba hablar con Trunks sobre la fusión de ambas compañías y además estaba realmente preocupada por como podría reaccionar su hijo al conocer a Argos [¿Le causara la misma impresión que me causó a mí?... ] pensaba Bulma mientras conducía su auto, los Sakura los habían invitado a cenar para conocer a Trunks, pero ella se había negado bajo la excusa de que su hijo vendría cansado... a menos que Trunks cambiase de opinión; lo peor es que aún no olvidaba lo frío e indiferente que se había portado Argos con ella después que regreso de almorzar, le había pagado con la misma moneda; ella había deseado no regresar pero debía recoger su coche y hablar de ciertos detalles con Ukio; por otro lado se sentía mal por engañar a Hotaru [¿Porque tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo? Y "¿Porque estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí?", siempre me encuentro entre dos amores, ¡NO!, "dos amores no", lo que siente Hotaru por mí es amor pero Argos... entre él y yo sólo puede existir atracción, es sólo "deseo", él quizás cree que puede jugar conmigo y ser otra de sus conquistas pero no estoy dispuesta a cometer el mismo error dos veces, creí que podría vivir con un hombre que no me amaba y sólo me hice daño a mí misma, tengo derecho a rehacer mí vida y esta vez será diferente] pensaba mientras estacionaba el coche en el parqueo del aeropuerto. El vuelo llegó puntual, Trunks venía algo cansado(ya saben porque) pero se moría de curiosidad por conocer a los Sakura, así que acepto la invitación a cenar (pobre Bulma), Bulma le llamó a Ukio desde el carro para avisar que aceptaban la invitación a cenar, pasaron a la casa sólo para que Trunks se duchara y se cambiara de ropa (mas de alguna hubiera querido ayudarle ¿no?). Rumbo a casa de los Sakura, Trunks empezó a pedirle muchos detalles a su madre, sin embargo le noto algo distinta.

- Mamá - dijo suavemente el chico.

- Sí, hijo... ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Bulma al sentir cambiar la actitud de Trunks.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás extraña, estos días que hablamos por teléfono también te sentí extraña, algo te perturba y no has querido decírmelo ¿Estas segura que todo esta bien? - preguntó Trunks.

- Bueno - Dijo Bulma, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas - Es que conocí a alguien y... se parece mucho a tu padre - terminó de decir casi en un murmullo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Otra vez! - dijo el muchacho entre sorprendido y molesto, se paso la mano por los cabellos y añadió en tono de frustración - Hace mucho tiempo que no te pasaba algo así, ¡creí que ya lo habías superado!.

- Lo siento - murmuró Bulma. - No pude evitarlo, es más frustrante para mí, ¡se parecen mucho!, tendrías que verlo para saber como me siento, al fin y al cabo tu viste a tu padre hace sólo 3 años y yo tengo muchos años que no lo veo.

- Esta bien, lo acepto - dijo Trunks más calmado - quizás se parece a mi padre, estas muy perturbada, nunca te había visto así... ¿En qué se parecen? ¿El cuerpo?, ¿La espalda? ¿El color de su piel?.

- ¡EN TODO!- gritó Bulma desesperada, trato de recobrar la compostura para no perder el control del coche y añadió - El color de su piel, su cuerpo, su estatura, el color de sus cabellos, su voz, ¡Por los dioses! ¡HASTA SUS OJOS SON LOS MISMOS!

- ¡¿Tanto se parecen?! - dijo Trunks incrédulo, Bulma sólo respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y luego el chico dijo - Mamá ¿No estarás pensando que papá esta vivo? Sabes que es imposible, además yo podría sentir su Ki, me he fortalecido tanto que podría sentirlo en cualquier parte de este planeta.

- Lo sé - dijo Bulma y añadió - Me lo he estado repitiendo día a día, pero sí lo conocieras estarías igual que yo... de todos modos hoy vas a conocerlo... - Trunks se le quedó viendo y casi presintiendo la respuesta pregunto.

- Mamá... ¿Quién es?

- Es... es Argos Sakura - contestó ella y volteó a ver a su hijo, Trunks se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creerlo, pero antes que pudiera preguntar otra cosa, hubo algo que distrajo su atención, Bulma observo a su hijo y detuvo el carro, el rostro del chico se había ensombrecido, esa mirada la conocía muy bien, algo malo estaba pasando...

_Residencia de los Sakura, en ese mismo instante..._

Argos estaba en su habitación observando por la ventana, tenía un remolino de ideas en la cabeza, la había visto con otro hombre y él sí la había besado, eso no se lo hubiera imaginado, aún no podía creerlo y se sentía como un completo estúpido después de lo ocurrido esa mañana, tuvo que preguntarle a su hermana los detalles de la relación de Bulma y Hotaru, para su mala suerte ella le había confirmado que lo único que sabía es que tenían una relación desde hace dos años, que Hotaru siempre había estado enamorado de Bulma y que sospechaba que podían estar hasta comprometidos para ese momento, ya que por lo visto Bulma mantenía bajo mucha discreción ciertos detalles sobre su vida privada. Era algo que no tendría que importarle pero sí le importaba, nunca antes le había importado tanto una mujer y para colmo de males estaban esos malditos sueños que no podía decifrar, eran muy confusos [¿Dónde demonios se mete Kira cuando la necesito?] pensó para sí mismo, tenía días de no verla y Vegar no le hablaba desde el accidente [Necesito hablar con Kira, ella siempre me ayuda a ordenar mis pensamientos y la indiferencia de Vegar ya me esta colmando la paciencia, me lleva...], pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, sintió un extraño presentimiento, una fuerza desconocida y divisó una extraña luz en el horizonte, era como sí cayera una estrella fugaz, era muy cerca de la casa, así que bajo al jardín por las ramas del árbol y corrió hacia el lugar donde vio caer la luz, cuando cruzo la pequeña colina y los árboles que le dificultaban la vista, pudo percibir que se trataba de una nave espacial.

La verdad se acerco sin precaución, más bien con curiosidad, era una nave muy extraña, no podía definir su forma, le parecía un enorme escorpión con la cola enroscada y sus colores variaban constantemente del negro al rojo, nunca había visto una nave espacial con esas características, la puerta se abrió y el humo le impidió ver por un momento, cuando el humo empezó a disiparse alcanzo a distinguir dos figuras sombrías en la puerta.

El humo termino de disiparse y Argos confirmó que eran dos individuos de aspecto tan extraño y temible como su nave, un hombre y una mujer, la mujer era delgada, de piel sumamente pálida, sus labios y sus párpados eran de color verde obscuro, sus ojos parecían los de un gato y eran del mismo color verde, pero sus cabellos eran color rojo, su traje era ajustado, de color negro, de cuello alto, de un material, en apariencia, muy parecido al cuero; por su parte el hombre era algo robusto y más alto que ella, pero el color de su piel, sus ojos y sus cabellos eran iguales que los de ella, su traje era del mismo material pero no tenía mangas, usaban guantes de color rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus dedos y sus uñas parecían garras de color negro, ambos individuos se parecían mucho entre sí.

Argos observó las dos figuras atónito, la mujer volteó a verlo y le sonrió, pero su sonrisa y su mirada eran malignas, sintió escalofríos, la mujer bajo de la nave y se paro frente a él.

- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes dos? - prreguntó Argos - la mujer caminó a su alrededor, la sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios, de repente sintió sus manos frías en la espalda, dejo de tocarlo y se puso frente a él, Argos estaba totalmente confundido, era como sí lo estuviera estudiando.

- DORKA! - gritó el hombre desde la nave - ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

- Más de lo que crees Dorken - contestó la mujer y añadió - Creo que es parte de lo que hemos estado buscando, solo me falta una prueba más - después de eso acaricio con un dedo el rostro de Argos o al menos parecía una caricia, el no se movió pero le extraño la acción de la mujer, más aún cuando ella después de tocarlo se paso los dedos por los labios, entonces sintió una gota de algo correr por su mejilla, cuando se toco el rostro se dio cuenta que era sangre, ni siquiera había sentido en el momento en que le rasguño la cara, esas uñas debían ser muy filosas. - Sí, es lo que buscamos - dijo ella al fin.

- Entonces me encargare de él - dijo el extraño.

- ¡NO! - grito ella - Soy mayor que tú y además el último fue para ti, ahora es mi turno, esto no será tan sencillo por lo que veo, algo le pasa, de lo contrario lo hubiera reconocido de inmediato y para este momento ya no estaríamos simplemente hablando. Argos estaba aún más confundido.

- Demuestra de qué estas echo - le dijo ella en tono sombrío, él sintió como sí una inmensa energía emanara de ella y su fuerza era tal que lo arrojo por los aires y le hizo destrozar gran cantidad de árboles hasta que se detuvo en un risco cercano y después caer al suelo, pero a pesar del golpe no perdió el sentido, estaba sorprendido, ella ni siquiera lo había tocado. La mujer camino hacia él, lo levantó de la camisa y lo arrojó hacia arriba a una gran velocidad, después se elevo en el aire y le dio un fuerte golpe con un puño que lo hizo estrellarse nuevamente en el suelo, ella bajó y se paro frente a él, Argos trato de incorporarse y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

- Levántate - exigió Dorka y añadió - Apenas estoy empezando, más vale que cooperes o será más larga tu agonía, deja de fingir conmigo. Trunks se había bajado del carro en ese momento después de sentir el Ki maligno que debía estar emitiendo la mujer.

- Trunks ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Bulma angustiada.

- Mamá, quédate aquí, puedo sentir presencias malignas muy cerca de aquí

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritó ella más angustiada que antes y añadió- Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quiénes son?

- No lo sé, su Ki es muy extraño, al principio no pude definir sí era bueno o malo, parecía el Ki de diversos individuos en uno solo al mismo tiempo, algo parecido era el Ki de Cell, pero ahora uno de ellos lo ha incrementado y evidentemente es maligno, necesito ir a ver que sucede, por favor, quédate aquí - dijo el muchacho elevándose en el aire y salió disparado rumbo al lugar, pero como siempre Bulma estaba muy preocupada como para quedarse quieta y siguió como pudo a su hijo en el auto.

Argos estaba recibiendo la golpiza de su vida, él nunca había practicado artes marciales, no que recordara, pero después de cierto tiempo y sin darse cuenta empezaba a comprender la forma de pelear de la mujer, de repente empezó a esquivar sus golpes y la velocidad en que se movía empezaba a incrementarse también, no sabía que tenía esas habilidades, aunque su velocidad y su resistencia también le habían sorprendido días antes, al rescatar a Bulma del derrumbe ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Y porque a pesar de que los golpes que sentía eran tan fuertes, su cuerpo no tenía tanto daño?.

- Bien - dijo Dorka - Empiezas a reaccionar, ahora solo te falta pelear conmigo - ella también empezó a moverse más rápido y le tiro otro golpe que lo hizo volar por los aires nuevamente.  
Sobre el risco, dos personas observaban la pelea.

- Demonios, lo va a matar, debo ayudarlo - dijo Vegar.

- No - contestó Kira y añadió - No lo matará mientras él no pelee con ella, esta dando resultado, esta reaccionando, no dejes que tus sentimientos intervengan en este momento, yo también siento su dolor, pero debemos esperar, además Trunks ya viene para acá.

Trunks casi llegaba al lugar, además de las dos presencias, podía sentir otro Ki que poco a poco se incrementaba y después volvía a bajar, era diferente al de los otros dos pero aún no lo identificaba...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: "El despertar"**

Argos nuevamente volvió a levantarse, se sentía agotado pero a la vez ya demasiado humillado por aquella extraña que empezaba a reírse de él.

- "Maldita sea", CÁLLATE YA, BRUJA! - gritó él empezando a enfurecerse y trato de golpearla con los puños, ella esquivaba sus golpes, pero había dejado de reír, trato de golpearlo nuevamente pero él lograba esquivarla con mayor facilidad, sin darse cuenta Argos empezó a moverse de diversa forma y a pelear en el mismo estilo que ella lo hacia, era como sí de repente supiera que hacer y ya no le era tan extraño, sentía como sí su fuerza se restableciese poco a poco y su agilidad incrementaba de manera sorprendente.

- Muy bien - dijo ella y añadió - Hasta que empiezas a pelear, pero ahora comienza la verdadera pelea - se alejo un poco de él y se elevo en el aire, levanto un brazo en su dirección y le lanzo un rayo de poder que provocó una gran explosión que lo arrojo contra el risco nuevamente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que se produjo un derrumbe y su cuerpo quedó atrapado por las rocas.

Justo en ese momento Trunks llegó al lugar, pudo apreciar que se estaba desenvolviendo una pelea, estaba aún más intrigado, el tercer Ki había desaparecido momentáneamente, pero había algo en él que le resulto familiar en los últimos momentos, pero se olvido de él cuando vio la nave y los sujetos cuyo Ki le inquietaba tanto.

- USTEDES NO SON DE ESTE PLANETA! ¿DE DONDE VIENEN?! ¿QUÉ QUIEREN?! - gritó Trunks.

- Vaya, vaya, alguien más vino a jugar - dijo Dorka en tono burlón y le grito al hombre que la acompañaba - DORKEN!, ven aquí, "te tengo un juguete", yo ya me encapriché con el anterior pero este "te lo regalo". Trunks observo elevarse frente a él al otro extraño, su aspecto era más temible que el de Cell y su Ki despedía una maldad inmensa.

- El otro inútil esta aprendiendo a pelear, pero en ti percibo un poder muy grande, "vamos a jugar un rato" - dijo Dorken en tono sombrío, se lanzó hacia Trunks y lo golpeo antes que el chico pudiera reaccionar tirándolo un poco hacia atrás, estaba probando su poder, así que Trunks se lanzo a pelear con Dorken, ambos tenían una velocidad similar y peleaban al mismo nivel, de vez en cuando se acertaban un golpe, pero sin que les afectara mucho; entonces Dorken elevo su nivel de poder y empezó a pelear de forma más violenta, Trunks se vio obligado a convertirse en SSJ para llegar a su nivel de pelea. En ese momento apareció Bulma, se quedo aterrada al ver la nave espacial y a su hijo pelear con aquel extraterrestre. Las rocas que habían caído del risco empezaron a moverse, Argos logro liberar su cabeza y un brazo, alzó la vista y vio a Bulma, entonces Dorka detectó la presencia de la mujer y giro en dirección de ella. Trunks percibió la acción de Dorka.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡CUIDADO! - Griito Trunks al ver a su madre, trato de ayudarla pero Dorken no se lo permitió - La extraña levanto su brazo, Bulma entendió el mensaje y alcanzó a saltar del auto antes de que este explotara, salió volando y se estrelló contra el suelo, pero no perdió la conciencia, se incorporo y pudo observar a la extraña mujer acercarse a ella, se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás horrorizada.

- Tienes unos hermosos ojos azules - dijo la mujer en tono sombrío y añadió - Bonitas cuentas para un collar.

- ¡MAMAAAA! - grito Trunks desesperado, pero sin aún poder ir en su ayuda, Bulma tropezó y cayó de espaldas, su cabeza se golpeo fuertemente contra una roca y quedó inconsciente, Trunks trato nuevamente de ir en su ayuda pero Dorken le asestó un golpe tremendo que lo lanzó contra el suelo, dejándole fuera de combate por el momento. Dorka seguía aproximándose a Bulma. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y estaba a punto de sacarle los ojos con las filosas uñas, Argos tenía un buen rato tratando de liberarse, pero al ver la actitud de Dorka, su furia y desesperación llegaron al punto máximo, encendiendo la llama que había permanecido apagada...

- ALÉJATE DE ELLA!... NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLAAAA! - gritó Argos.

Dorka se detuvo y volteó al escucharlo pero lo que vio fue una inmensa luz dorada y una terrible explosión que voló en un dos por tres el risco y los árboles cercanos. Cuando la espesa cortina de humo que provoco la explosión empezó a disiparse, los dos extraños apreciaron los cambios sufridos en el lugar, donde existía antes el risco solo quedaba un inmenso cráter, y se podía sentir un inmenso poder. De la cortina de humo salió un rayo que arrojó a Dorka lejos de Bulma. Trunks recobró la conciencia y en ese momento reconoció el Ki que hace un momento se le había hecho tan familiar, solo que ahora, para su asombro, estaba seguro a quién pertenecía.

- Este Ki... este Ki pertenece a MI PADRE! - Dijo Trunks sorprendido y giró su rostro hacia el lugar de donde se sentía el gran poder.

La cortina de humo se disipo y ofreció la visión de un hombre cuyos cabellos antes obscuros se habían tornado rubios y su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una luz dorada, de la cual se desprendían esporádicamente rayos de color rojo y plateado, sus ojos se habían ensombrecido y estaban en blanco, respiraba agitadamente y estaba furioso.

- "Te dije que no la tocaras" - dijo él, en ese momento se hicieron visibles sus ojos ahora de color verde esmeralda - Dorken se lanzó en su contra, pero ni siquiera pudo tocar al saiya, fue golpeado solamente por su poderoso Ki que fue suficiente para arrojarlo contra el suelo. El Supersayajin que permaneció dormido en su interior por mucho tiempo había despertado nuevamente a través de la ira... VEGETA había regresado (hoy sí mi rey a patear traseros).

La risa de Dorka se escucho burlona

- Así que... funcionó el truco - dijo la mujer elevándose en el aire, y añadió - No me interesa un collar de cuentas azules, solo quería saber que ocurría sí la lastimaba, no me equivoque sobre lo que leí en tus ojos... me has mostrado tu poder, ahora pelearás en serio. Trunks pudo ver que Dorken se incorporaba, ambos al verse incrementaron su Ki para seguir peleando entre ellos, pero esta ves Trunks ya no pudo igualar la fuerza del extraño y empezó a recibir una paliza.

Vegeta (ya era hora llamarlo así) empezó a pelear con Dorka a una velocidad impresionante, había recordado que pertenecía a una familia guerrera, que por sus venas corría sangre de una de las razas más poderosas del universo y que él era príncipe de esa raza. Recordaba perfectamente como pelear, tenía una leve noción de lo que había sido su última pelea y de algo podía estar seguro, sus poderes se habían incrementado. Golpeó a la mujer en el estomago sin piedad, giro en el aire y le dio una patada que la hizo salir disparada, voló tras ella, junto sus manos en un puño y le asesto otro golpe que la hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, al poco tiempo ella se levantó y se elevo en el aire frente a él.

- ¿Eso es todo? - dijo burlonamente. Vegeta se enfureció aún más y se lanzo contra ella, empezaron a pelear frente a frente en el aire, intercambiando patadas y puñetazos, nuevamente él logro asestar un golpe que la lanzó contra el suelo, después empezó a lanzarle rayos levantando una espesa nube de polvo en el proceso, cuando se detuvo, para su sorpresa sólo escucho una carcajada, el Ki de la extraña aumentó de repente y antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar sintió un golpe que lo hizo salir disparado en el aire, logro detenerse con ayuda de su Ki, había sido un golpe muy fuerte y de su boca empezaba a brotar sangre nuevamente.

- Me cansé de jugar contigo, sí ese es todo tu poder ahora me verás pelear en serio - dijo Dorka.

Trunks sentía que ya no podía soportar los golpes, le estaban dando una verdadera paliza, incluso con Cell había podido sostener un poco la pelea, pero en este caso no podía ni siquiera esquivar los ataques, su cuerpo estaba ya muy dañado, sintió un nuevo golpe que lo lanzó contra el suelo, cerró los ojos y espero sentir su cuerpo estrellarse con la dura superficie pero por alguna fuerza desconocida no fue así, al contrario, era como sí alguien sostuviese su cuerpo en el aire. Al abrir con dificultad los ojos, pudo apreciar el rostro de una mujer de tez blanca y cabello corto, su rostro le pareció inexplicablemente conocido.

- Muy bien muchacho, ahora quédate tranquilo un momento y mejor cuida de tu madre que no tarda en despertar.

Lo depositó suavemente en el suelo junto a Bulma, se elevo en el aire y se detuvo justo enfrente de Dorken

- Hola Cucaracha, ¿Me extrañaste? - Dijo ella burlonamente.

- Maldita - dijo Dorken, luego añadió - Creí que habías aprendido la lección, pero eso es algo fácil de arreglar

- ¿Ah sí? - contestó la mujer y después dijo - Pronto te darás cuenta que he cambiado mucho desde la última vez.

Por otro lado, Dorka había empezado a darle una paliza a Vegeta después de incrementar su Ki, Vegeta trató inútilmente de atacarla con un Big Bang, pero no le produjo ningún daño y cuando le lanzo un Final Flash a ella solo le basto darle un golpe con el brazo para desviarlo. Después Dorka empezó a mover sus manos de forma extraña y le lanzó una ataque que él no pudo evadir, inevitablemente fue lanzado nuevamente contra el suelo, la mujer inició de nuevo el ataque para darle el golpe final, pero esta vez fue ella la que sufrió un ataque que la hizo salir disparada en el aire. Vegeta no podía ver bien, su vista estaba nublada por la sangre, alcanzó a distinguir una figura frente a él, cuando reconoció la voz de Kira.

- ¿Estas bien Vegeta? - Preguntó ella y añadió - Quédate tranquilo ya hiciste suficiente, está es mía, tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella.

Vegeta se incorporó adolorido y se limpio los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, era Kira, pero su aspecto era muy diferente al que siempre había tenido, sus cabellos, que siempre llevaba sueltos, ahora estaban completamente recogidos en una especie de moño, llevaba un traje de combate de color blanco y negro que hasta cierto punto le recordaba al de un saiyajin, con la excepción que sobre el pantalón del traje, llevaba una larga falda con aberturas en los extremos que le daba libertad de movimiento a sus piernas y la armadura era un poco diferente.

- ¡Tu! - siseó Dorka, luego añadió - Debo admitir que eres terca, pero esta será la última vez que te apareces en mi camino.

- Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente y hasta que no la saldes, no te dejaré tranquila... aunque me temo que para eso tendrás que estar muerta - contesto Kira en un tono sombrío.

Bulma reaccionó un poco y vio a Trunks totalmente absorto en la pelea frente a ellos, entonces reconoció a Vegar, su aspecto lucía un poco distinto pero era ella, estaba segura y más allá divisó otra pelea, su sorpresa se incremento al reconocer a Kira [¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!] pensó aterrada y totalmente confundida. A lo lejos vio una figura levantarse del suelo, era Argos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? (la pobre aún no se da cuenta), e inexplicablemente para ella, ¿ Por qué estaba totalmente golpeado?.

Vegeta observaba sorprendido la pelea, el poder de Kira era impresionante, estaba manejando perfectamente la pelea y cada vez que la extraña aumentaba sus poderes, Kira los aumentaba al mismo nivel, pudo percibir otro poderoso Ki al que no había prestado atención y en el horizonte diviso la otra pelea, era Vegar, él había quedado exactamente entre ambos combates. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando a su alrededor?.

Vegar estaba dándole a Dorken una paliza peor de la que él le dio a Trunks, su rapidez y su fuerza eran mayores que las de él, por fin le dio un golpe tremendo que lo lanzo contra el suelo.

- ¡GYARICK HOOOOO! - gritó Vegar lanzándole un ataque, que hizo que el cuerpo de Dorken quedara sumamente dañado, Vegeta quedó sorprendido por la fuerza del ataque pero más aún por el uso del mismo [Ese ataque pertenece a los guerreros saiyajin ¿Cómo demonios logro aprenderlo?] pensó intrigado, Dorken incremento su poder, extendió los brazos y luego los junto hacia el frente

- Mi ataque más poderoso... POISON BITEEEEEE! - gritó Dorken ya desesperado y de sus manos salió un poderoso rayo de color verde. Para repeler el ataque Vegar aumentó su poder, su cuerpo se envolvió en un resplandor dorado, su cabello se torno rubio y sus ojos verde esmeralda

- GYARICK HOOOOOOO! - gritó Vegar lanzando su ataque, las fuerzas se encontraron y estaban muy parejas. - AHHHH! - grito aún más incrementando nuevamente su poder, su ataque fue más fuerte que el de Dorken, por lo que disolvió el rayo verde y después le provoco una enorme herida en el pecho, una inmensa luz empezó a salir del cuerpo del extraño y luego estalló, era como un túnel de luz que ascendía al cielo como un remolino y dentro de la luz se veían pequeñas luces de diversos colores que ascendían hacía arriba.

- ¡ES UN SAIYAJIN! - gritó Vegeta aún más sorprendido que antes, pero otro cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo llamó su atención, el cuerpo de Dorka había caído a unos cuantos metros de él, Kira también estaba terminando su pelea y lucía sumamente agotada pero Dorka estaba mucho más lastimada.

- NO ME MATARAS TAN FACILMENTE! - Dorka incrementó su poder y se lanzó nuevamente contra Kira, ambas mujeres intercambiaron golpes en el aire, parecía por el momento que Dorka empezaba a ganar, cuando Kira incremento su poder y se convirtió en SSJ, las fuerzas se igualaban, la pelea era impresionante y Vegeta estaba atónito, ¿De donde diablos habían aparecido de repente dos SSJ?. Ambas mujeres estaban frente a frente.

- Voy a terminar contigo de una vez por todas - Dijo Dorka reuniendo lo último de sus fuerzas, sus uñas se alargaron, junto los brazos al frente, las uñas de sus dedos se juntaron y cuando las abrió salió un remolino de color negro al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

- BIG POISON BITE!.- Kira quedó envuelta en el remolino que al parecer le estaba arrancando las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, se concentro e incremento su fuerza nuevamente, entonces sus cabellos y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, el aura que la rodeaba se torno obscura, dejo de girar con el remolino y pudo moverse libremente dentro de este, levantó sus brazos hacia arriba y luego los separo lentamente, empezó a formarse una bola de luz entre negra y dorada al mismo tiempo que el remolino se desintegrara, después arrojó la bola de poder contra Dorka y gritó...

- BLACK DEATH ATTACK! - cuando el golpe choco contra Dorka, la mujer prácticamente se desintegro en una enorme explosión en el aire y al igual que paso con Dorken, se vio un remolino de luces ascender al cielo. Los cabellos de Kira volvieron a su estado natural, cayendo en desorden sobre sus hombros pues al convertirse en SSJ se le habían soltado, estaba sumamente agotada y solo se dejó caer al pesadamente al suelo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: "Resolviendo dudas"**

_Nota de escritora: este capítulo es un relajo así que lo leen despacio para que entiendan todo.  
_  
Vegeta se acerco a Kira y le ofreció su mano para levantarse del suelo, Vegar descendió junto a ellos, Vegeta observaba a ambas mujeres con curiosidad, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles y empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza.

- Ven mamá - le dijo Trunks a Bulma, ella se levanto del suelo y se acercaron a los demás, Vegeta volteó en su dirección y clavo sus ojos en su hijo, recorriéndolo con la mirada y sin creer lo que veía (¡qué emoción!)

- ¡Trunks! ¿Eres tú? - dijo Vegeta sorprendido y añadió - ¡La última vez que te vi, eras un bebe!

- Sí papá - contestó el chico con un nudo en la garganta. Bulma se quedo helada (Recuerden que ella aún no se había dado cuenta quién era él)

- ¡¿Tú?!... ¡¿Tú?!... ¡¿Ve... Ve... Vegeta?! - Alcanzó a murmurar y luego se le lanzo encima pero no para abrazarlo y besarlo, sino para empezar a pegarle e insultarlo - ¡MALDITO, IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO, BESTIA, ANIMAL!... ¡¿DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE ESTOS AÑOS?!... ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO MAL NACIDO!... ¡TE HAS DE HABER REIDO MUCHO DE MÍ EN ESTOS DIAS!... ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME DE FORMA TAN VIIIIL?!... (¡!).

- ¡MAMÁ! - Grito Trunks sujetando a Bulma y alejándola un poco del ya bastante confundido de Vegeta, Bulma rompió en llanto en los brazos de su hijo.- Mamá ¿Qué te pasa porque actúas así? - preguntó el chico.

- ¡¿Porqué?!... ¡ÉL ES ARGOS SAKURA ¡YO CREÍ QUE EL IMBECIL DE TU PADRE ESTABA MUERTO! ¡Y AHORA RESULTA QUE ME HA ESTADO TOMANDO EL PELO TODOS ESTOS DIAS! - gritó Bulma frustrada y siguió llorando entre los brazos del chico. Trunks miró aturdido a Vegeta y al ver la mirada de confusión de su padre le dijo a Bulma.

- Cálmate mamá, debe existir una buena explicación para todo esto.

- La hay, sí me prestan un poco de su atención, aclararemos todas sus dudas- dijo Vegar y se sentó en una roca cercana.

- Antes que nada ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso son algunos de los sobrevivientes del planeta Vejita? - dijo Vegeta. Vegar sonrió...

- Esperaba que dijeras eso - Dijo ella y luego añadió - Soy una saiyajin... la princesa Vegar... hija del Rey Vegeta... la segunda heredera al trono del que fue una vez el planeta Vejita, nuestro planeta natal y soy tu hermana gemela Vegeta...

- ¡POR ESO SE ME HIZO FAMILIAR SU ROSTRO! - gritó Trunks sorprendido, Bulma estaba atónita, ¡Vegeta tenía una hermana!, la verdad que ahora al ver el rostro de la mujer con más detenimiento, sí se parecían, pero como anteriormente solo la había visto una o dos veces nunca hizo la relación.

- Entonces no estaba tan errada mi suposición - dijo Vegeta, luego añadió - Al verte la primera vez cuando Sakura te presento ante mí, me pareció percibir cierto parecido entre nosotros, así que imaginé que eras hija ilegítima de Sakura y por lo tanto mi hermana, pues no recordaba quién era yo realmente... Nunca supe de tu existencia ¿Cómo me encontraste? y... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO CONMIGO?!.

- Cálmate, cálmate - contesto ella y añadió - Te explicare todo lentamente... Por decisión de nuestra madre fuimos separados al nacer, yo fui entregada a su hermano de crianza para que me llevase con él cuando se fue del planeta, crecí y fui entrenada por él junto a su única hija, que es Kira, aunque desde muy pequeña supe la verdad, siempre se me trato con respeto y se me dio la misma igualdad que a Kira... pero tanto él como su compañera fueron asesinados por los Zork (es decir Dorka y Dorken), cuando nosotras solo teníamos 8 años, desde entonces, hemos tenido diversos maestros de entrenamiento, buscábamos fortalecernos lo más posible para algún día vengar sus muertes, en el pasado tuvimos un enfrentamiento con los Zork pero no logramos vencerlos, habían desaparecido por varios años e incluso llegamos a creer que no volveríamos verlos... hasta hoy...

- ¡Mi madre nunca me habló de ti! - Dijo Vegeta extrañado, Vegar tomo algo de aire y después dijo...

- Es porque la guerrera junto a la cual pasaste tus primeros años no era tu madre Vegeta, nuestra madre se llamaba Agar y murió poco después del parto, le pidió a Gaak y a Nappa que cuidaran de ti como sí fueses su propio hijo.

Vegeta se quedó sin habla, había estado relativamente unido a Gaak, ella había sido el único ser que alguna vez le había mostrado algo de cariño durante su niñez, hasta que poco después fue entregado a la absoluta tutela de Nappa por orden del Rey.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - Dijo él por ffin.

- La verdad es que creímos que estabas muerto - contesto Vegar y luego prosiguió - Hemos viajado mucho, nos hemos metido en uno que otro problema y conocido a muchas personas, algunas muy importantes, lo cual nos ha permitido incluso entrenar en el otro mundo a pesar de estar vivas, debido a esto descubrimos que estabas vivo por medio de Enma- Daiousama (juro yo que así se escribe) Kira se quedó un tiempo en el otro mundo porque Enma le pidió un favor(no piensen nada malo), pero yo emprendí tu búsqueda, cuando te encontré descubrí que habías perdido la memoria y que casi te habían lavado el cerebro, no había forma de hacerte recordar tu vida sí ni siquiera yo la conocía, así que tuve que esperar a Kira para que me ayudara.

- ¿Pero que fue lo que me sucedió? - Pregunto Vegeta, en ese momento Kira intervino en la platica.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de olvidar quien eras realmente? Y ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas como Argos Sakura? - pregunto la mujer, Vegeta frunció el ceño, cerro los ojos, trato de concentrarse y después contesto...

- Peleaba con #18, me asestó un golpe que me dejo enterrado en el suelo, después una gran explosión y no sé que sucedió posteriormente... Después de eso recuerdo despertar en un hospital subterráneo, diseñado así para protección contra los androides... un doctor dijo que había estado en coma por un tiempo y que quizás mi memoria fallaría un poco, pero las escasas cosas que recordaba de mi supuesta vida nunca me parecieron convincentes... era como sí no fuesen mis recuerdos, ahora veo porque...

- Porque realmente no eran tus recuerdos - Dijo Kira y continuo explicando - Hace poco más de 20 años que aparecieron los androides, tu luchaste con ellos pero fuiste vencido, pensaron que te habían eliminado, no se molestaron en comprobar sí realmente estabas muerto. Trunks la interrumpió...

- ¡Pero Gohan vio como lo asesinaban y no dejaban rastro de él!.

- Lo que vio Gohan fue una gran explosión - dijo Kira - #17 detectó su presencia y Gohan se vio obligado a huir, dejo de sentir el Ki de Vegeta y pensó que estaba muerto; la explosión que causó el ataque de #18 abrió una grieta en el suelo donde cayo tu padre inconsciente y agonizando; Sakura tenía su laboratorio muy cerca del lugar y había visto la pelea, Vegeta llamó su atención debido a cierto parecido con su hijo Argos, cuando la pelea terminó y los androides se retiraron, Sakura decidió buscar el cuerpo y al descubrir que estaba vivo se lo llevaron.

- Sí Argos realmente existió... ¿Qué paso con él? - pregunto Bulma. Kira continuo el relato...

- Argos sufrió un accidente de tránsito unos meses antes de la aparición de los androides, quedó en coma pero falleció al poco tiempo, Sakura nunca se llevó bien con el chico, estaba obsesionado por recuperarlo, en su desesperación por salvar a su hijo se alejo Dr. Maki y ocupo parte de la tecnología que aprendió con él para conservar la memoria de su hijo intacta, con la esperanza de crear un androide al cual ponerle su memoria, diseño una residencia y un laboratorio subterráneo, donde se escondió con su hija durante la época del terror y continuo experimentando, pero al encontrar a Vegeta le pareció más sencillo borrarle la memoria e incorporarle la de su hijo.

- ¿QUEEEEEE? - gritó Vegeta.

- Cálmate - Dijo tranquilamente Kira y prosiguió - No resulto tan fácil como pensaron, debido a que tu cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, tuvieron primero que estabilizar tus signos vitales, habían desarrollado tecnología muy avanzada y crearon una especie de tanque de recuperación, por supuesto mucho menos moderno que los que tú conoces, fue un proceso lento, lo peor para ellos fue que a medida que tu cuerpo se recuperaba, se fortalecía y tuvieron que mantenerte fuertemente sedado para que no recobraras la conciencia, una vez tu cuerpo estuvo sano, iniciaron el proceso para borrar tu memoria pero les fue imposible, a pesar de estar inconsciente tu mente y tu voluntad eran demasiado fuertes como para ser sometidas, aún inconsciente sigues siendo más terco que nadie... Emplearon diversos medios sin éxito y los años empezaron a correr, por fin hace poco más de 5 años, lograron esconder tu memoria y dejarla inaccesible para ti, colocaron todos los recuerdos que pudieron de la memoria de Argos, por supuesto alterados para que parecieran tuyos... cuando te dejaron despertar, no recordabas absolutamente nada de tu verdadero pasado, te engañaron diciéndote que habías quedado en coma después de un ataque a la ciudad donde vivías, que tu madre estaba muerta, que habías quedado en coma por la explosión y que seguramente irías recobrando tu memoria poco a poco... Después de eso ya sabes lo que paso, Sakura te convenció que trabajaras con él y tu aceptaste. Todo este tiempo has creído ser Argos Sakura, hasta que los Zork te obligaron a recordar, por medio de la pelea...

- La mujer dijo que yo era lo que estaban buscando ¿A qué se refería? - Pregunto Vegeta, a lo cual Kira contestó.

- Dorka y Dorken no son los únicos Zork que existían, existen aún más pero no forman un grupo unido, luchan entre ellos para convertirse en el más poderoso, los Zork son seres malignos y temibles, tienen habilidades muy peligrosas, después de derrotar a sus oponentes absorben sus poderes, pero el alma del individuo también queda aprisionada dentro de ellos y no es liberada hasta que no sea destruido el individuo, a eso se debe que al explotar sus cuerpos se ve un túnel de luz que asciende al cielo, pues son las almas de todos los que fueron asesinados por ellos... Dorka dijo que eras parte de lo que estaban buscando porque llevan años tratando de robar los poderes de un saiyajin, por eso se la pasan viajando de planeta en planeta buscando individuos poderosos para absorber sus fuerzas... Dorka trato de hacer salir tus verdaderos poderes, pero llevas tantos años de inactividad que solo lograste expulsar un 40% de tu fuerza actual, podrías llegar a ser aún más fuerte y actualmente eres mucho más fuerte que nosotras dos.

- ¡Tanto así! - dijo Vegeta sorprendido - ¡No recuerdo haber tenido tanto poder!.

- En primer lugar - dijo Kira - Debido a que estuviste agonizando por la pelea con #18, se incrementaron tus poderes y luego, desde hace 6 meses yo he logrado que los incrementaras aunque mientras no entrenes un poco no podrás utilizarlos a pesar que ya los posees.

- ¿Pero cómo demonios los has incrementado? - Dijo Vegeta sumamente extrañado.

- Cómo te habrás dado cuenta ya - contesto Kira - Los cambios en mi cuerpo sufridos en la batalla son muy diversos a los de un saiyajin normal, y es porque soy una mezcla de dos razas, mi padre era un saiyajin de clase alta y mi madre pertenecía a la legendaria raza de los Sahaari, entre las habilidades que poseo se encuentra el despertar las fuerzas internas de cada ser, pero depende del individuo aprender a emplearlas... ¿Recuerdas las famosas tardes en que nos quedábamos meditando por horas?, en parte era meditación para ti, servía para darle paz a tu espíritu y a la vez para sacar tus poderes ocultos, pero mientras no pelearas no sabrías utilizarlos, por eso Trunks nunca pudo detectar tu Ki a menos que estuviese muy cerca de ti, porque tu fuerza se encontraba absolutamente dormida, solo estábamos esperando a que algo o "alguien" te ayudara a recobrar la memoria para iniciar un entrenamiento...

- ¿Quieres decir que puedes enseñarme a utilizar estos poderes? - preguntó Vegeta.

- Así es - contestó Kira.  
- ¿Me entrenarían a mí también? - Preguunto Trunks emocionado, Kira le sonrió al chico e iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por Bulma.

- Saiyajins... todos son iguales, solo les importa entrenar y pelear, pues por mí se pueden morir entrenando, no me interesa, lo único que quiero saber es que vamos a hacer ahora que sabemos quién es Vegeta, ¿Qué pasará con los Sakura?...

- Ya nos las arreglaremos, por supuesto Ukio ya sabe que Vegeta no es su hermano - Dijo Kira.

- ¿Quéeeee? - Dijo Bulma.

- Ukio por casualidad se enteró que Vegeta no es su hermano - dijo Kira - Sin embargo continuo con la farsa porque le agradó Vegeta, así que le diremos parcialmente la verdad, adaptándola a nuestra conveniencia, hay cosas que no deben decirse, ahora es mejor que nos vayamos, hay gente que se dirige hacia acá y es preferible no ser vistos.

- Papá, vendrás con nosotros a casa - dijo Trunks.

- No - Dijo Bulma - Es tu padre, pero no tiene derecho a seguir viviendo bajo mi techo - giró sobre sus talones, camino en dirección a la carretera y añadió - Trunks llévame a casa, por favor, me temo que la cena se suspende, ya veremos que le diremos a los Sakura.

Trunks estaba atónito, no podía creer la actitud de su madre, estaba apunto de hacer un reproche pero Kira no lo dejo.

- No Trunks - dijo Kira - Tu padre debee entrenar lejos de la civilización, es mejor que se quede aquí, traeremos una casa que instalaremos en las montañas (las casas que vienen en cápsulas) y sí tu quieres entrenar con nosotros será mejor que vengas a vivir con él por un tiempo. Vegeta miro la expresión de Kira, conocía esa mirada, ella sabía lo que hacía, así que no protestó y al recordar lo que había visto esa mañana en la oficina de Ukio, se dio cuenta del porque de la negativa de Bulma... simplemente no lo quería cerca.

Bulma llamó a Ukio e inventó una excusa para decir que no iban a la cena, sobre los daños en las cercanías de la casa de los Sakura, lograron dejar las cosas como sí un meteorito hubiese chocado en el lugar y así también evitar cualquier especulación sobre las explosiones, la nave extraterrestre la destruyeron, a los Sakura se les dijo que Argos había recobrado la memoria por fin y que su verdadero nombre era Vegeta, que Vegar era su hermana y había estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por hacerle recordar su pasado pero que Sakura le había pedido que no le dijeran la verdad, que mejor esperaran a que recobrara lentamente la memoria, que le tenía cariño al chico, pues había perdido un hijo hace muy poco y que sí ellos no tenían una familia, no perdía nada con dejarlo seguir creyendo que era un Sakura, esto era verdad, Sakura sí le había pedido eso a Vegar, Ukio confirmó que ya lo sabía y le pidió a Vegeta que se quedara con ellos y que siguiera formando parte de la familia, que lo necesitaban, por supuesto Vegeta dijo que lo pensaría...

Los dos hermanos y Kira, se instalaron en las montañas, pero en casa separadas, ellas no se quedaron con él para darle algo de privacidad, él necesitaría tiempo para pensar, Trunks se tomó un tiempo fuera de la compañía para entrenar junto a su padre y su tía, pero Kira prefirió que entrenaran por separado para evitar distracciones, Vegar se encargaría del entrenamiento de Trunks porque el en ese momento necesitaba más aprender técnicas de combate y Kira entrenaría a Vegeta para enseñarle a ocupar sus nuevos poderes, después los juntarían a ambos para hacer combates múltiples. Kira le pidió de favor a Trunks que no le hiciera muchas preguntas a Vegeta, que él aún no estaba listo, que permitiera que fuese él quién decidiera el momento adecuado para estrechar lazos entre ellos.

Bulma siguió con su vida o por lo menos lo intentó, al principio cuando se dio cuenta que existía una excusa para la ausencia de Vegeta pensó en volver con él pero al ver que seguía interesado en los combates, declinó la idea, él seguía siendo el mismo y ni los años o la pérdida de memoria lo harían cambiar, además, a pesar de saber que entre él y Vegar no existía nada amoroso por ser hermanos, la duda sobre que ocurría entre él y Kira seguía carcomiéndole el corazón, ¿Ellos serían amantes? Y ¿Cuántas mujeres pudo tener él mientras creyó ser Argos Sakura?, su orgullo de mujer parecía ser más fuerte en ese momento, además siempre supo que Vegeta no la amaba y sí tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida con un hombre que sí la amaba ¿Por qué volver a tirar su vida por la borda sí al final solo salía perdiendo? ¿Y sí? Cómo dijo Kira ¿Aparecían más Zork en busca de saiyajins? Volvería a perder a Vegeta y perderlo dos veces ya sería demasiado para ella, tenía que terminar con ese dolor, tenía que darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, lo peor de todo es que no sabía exactamente sí podría lograrlo...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: "Las dos caras de la moneda I Parte"**

_{{{NOTA DE ESCRITORA: Aquí están los flashbacks que dije al principio, el nombre del personaje que este recordando estará en y el recuerdo estará entre ****, este capítulo se trata de cómo Vegeta y Bulma empezaron a sentirse atraídos entre sí, los momentos que fueron cruciales para que se juntara esta peculiar pareja, usualmente en un fic es raro que se sepa completamente lo que piensa cada personaje sobre un mismo suceso, a veces solo sabemos lo que pensó un solo individuo, en este capitulo (1° parte) analizo "las dos caras de la moneda", lo que significó y lo que pensó cada uno de ellos de "los mismos sucesos" que marcaron para siempre la vida de ambos en esta dimensión y por supuesto este relato es solo otra de las tantas posibilidades de cómo se juntaron, pues la verdadera historia seguirá siendo otro de los grandes misterios de DBZ}}}._

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas desde que Vegeta recobro la memoria, y tanto él como Bulma habían evitado encontrarse a toda costa o tan siquiera pensar uno en el otro; Vegeta estaba absorto en sus entrenamientos y Bulma se había concentrado por completo en la compañía. La fusión entre las dos compañías se había concretado, por eso Trunks no tuvo problema en dejar a su madre totalmente a cargo de la compañía, pues los Sakura estaban con ella y no había surgido ningún contratiempo que requiriera su presencia (acuérdense que Trunks se fue a entrenar a las montañas). Ukio y Bulma se veían muy seguido, por supuesto Ukio ni siquiera se atrevió a mencionar a Vegeta, pues ya sabía la relación que existía entre ambos, la verdad no habían tenido mucho tiempo de charlar de cosas personales, se la habían pasado algo ocupadas con la construcción de la oficina para la nueva compañía: La Corporación CapOrion; terminaban un día un poco ajetreado, así que Ukio invito a cenar a Bulma y así platicaban un poco.

Anda Bulma – dijo Ukio – Te invito a cenar a casa, tienes días que no vas y empiezo a sentirme abandonada.

¿Abandonada? – dijo Bulma burlonamente y añadió cariñosamente – Pero sí nos vemos casi todos los días.

Si, casi todos – Contesto Ukio tristemente – Recuerda que no tengo muchas amigas y mientras no se termine de construir la oficina donde se unirán por fin ambas compañías, no te veré mucho tiempo, tu tiempo libre te lo pasas con tu hijo o con tu novio, sí nos vemos ya es solo para hablar de negocios, no es justo, tengo unas cuantas amigas en la ciudad pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y no tienes tiempo para mí.

Esta bien, esta bien – contestó Bulma.

Cenaron en casa de Ukio y charlaron un rato, en lo que Ukio se fue a avisar que prepararan el carro para ir a dejar a Bulma a su casa, Bulma se fue a dar una vuelta por el jardín, comenzaba a ocultarse el sol y la tarde estaba encantadora, además necesitaba aire fresco, pero le urgía llegar pronto a su casa pues ya no soportaba los zapatos, ella no acostumbraba ocupar tacón alto, pero ese día se los había puesto porque salió a almorzar con Hotaru y se veían mejor los tacones altos con el fino vestido que llevaba puesto. Caminaba junto a un estanque, admirando los colores de los peces, la vereda era pedregosa y ella caminaba algo distraída pues estaba absorta en el atardecer y en admirar el estanque, cuando uno de los tacones de sus incómodos zapatos se trabo entre dos rocas, se doblo el tobillo, perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer en el estanque, pero alguien la sujeto para evitar su caída, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse entre los brazos de Vegeta (al rescate otra vez jejeje).

Ve... ve... geta – balbuceo Bulma y luego murmuro un poco asustada - ¿Qué... Qué estas haciendo aquí... ?

Solo vine por unas cosas que necesito – Contesto él y luego añadió en su típico tono de voz – Por sí no lo recuerdas, antes yo vivía en esta casa.

Si... tienes razón – Dijo ella sintiéndose un poco tonta, además sentir el calor del cuerpo de Vegeta la perturbaba, él tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y ella tenía apoyadas ambas manos sobre el musculoso pecho [¿Por qué no me suelta?] Pensó Bulma sintiéndose muy incómoda, su rostro debió reflejar algo de sus pensamientos, porque él frunció el ceño y la soltó de inmediato; pero cuando Bulma perdió el apoyo del cuerpo masculino lanzó un gemido de dolor y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero Vegeta la sujeto nuevamente.

¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo él sumamente extrañado.

Mi pie, creo que me doble el tobillo cuando se trabo el tacón de mi zapato entre las rocas – Dijo ella con una mueca de dolor. Vegeta masculló una maldición entre dientes y antes de que Bulma pudiera protestar la levanto en sus brazos (Guau! Que envidia!).

¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡BÁJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE! – Grito Bulma y empezó a golpearle el pecho.

¡Maldición! Tú tienes la culpa, sabes bien que no debes usar tacones y eres tan endemoniadamente terca que insistes en ponerte estas baratijas – Dijo él sumamente molesto, la sujeto con un solo brazo, le quito los tacones y los lanzó al estanque.

Bulma dejó de protestar, estaba atónita, no por sus zapatos, al fin y al cabo ella ya había planeado deshacerse de ellos, pero lo que le sorprendía es que Vegeta recordara que ella no usaba mucho los tacones porque sus tobillos eran muy delicados y no era la primera vez que ella se lastimaba los tobillos por los tacones altos, incluso "no era la primera vez" que él tenía que llevarla en brazos por esa misma razón. Vegeta se elevó en el aire, rodeo un árbol y entro por la ventana de una de las habitaciones, deposito suavemente a Bulma en la cama, ella reconoció horrorizada inmediatamente la habitación y volteó a ver a Vegeta, era la habitación de él, nuevamente él debió reconocer lo que revelaba la expresión del rostro femenino y no le permitió protestar.

No pongas esa cara de "mártir" – Dijo el molesto y luego añadió – No te voy a "violar", sí es lo que piensas, "no lo hice la primera vez" y "menos" ahora, quédate quieta que voy por algo para evitar que ese tobillo se inflame. Bulma se ruborizo avergonzada y solo lo vio desaparecer por la puerta del baño. Después de eso no pudo evitar recordar, había estado huyendo de sus recuerdos por mucho tiempo pero ya le era imposible.

_BULMA_

_Ese día ella había discutido con Yamcha, habían salido a cenar y en lo que ella se levantó al baño, él había aprovechado para coquetear con una chica en una mesa vecina, lo encontró anotando el número de teléfono de la susodicha, por supuesto le tiro en la cabeza el tazón de comida que habían ordenado para la cena, se fue sumamente molesta y regreso a casa en un taxi._

_Cuando llego a la casa, ya era tarde, le había pedido al taxista que diera unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad por sí Yamcha iba a buscarla a la casa, se arrepentía en el alma del escándalo que había causado pero ya se estaba cansando de Yamcha, es más, al sincerarse consigo misma se daba cuenta que desde hace algún tiempo su relación con Yamcha ya no funcionaba, ya no se sentía tan enamorada como antes, peor aún, ya ni siquiera sabía sí seguía enamorada de él; las infidelidades de Yamcha ya la tenían harta, se sentía engañada pero ya no le afectaba como antes, desde mucho tiempo atrás había dejado de llorar por sus engaños y habían ciertas cosas que empezaban a inquietarle. Se bajo del taxi, pago el viaje y le dio las gracias al taxista por su paciencia, luego se dirigió a la casa caminando distraída [Definitivamente voy a terminar con Yamcha] pensaba y sin darse cuenta tropezó con unas rocas y calló sentada en el suelo._

_¡AY! – Grito molesta– ¡MALDITOS TACONES! __¡YO Y MIS INUTILES TOBILLOS! __¡Nunca me han servido estas porquerías y lo peor es que me los puse por agradarle A ESE ESTUPIDO! ! – Se quejó y se quito los tacones para después arrojarlos lo más lejos que pudo._

_AAAHHGGGGRRR! – Grito alguien en la oscuridad- ¡Maldita sea mujer! ¡Casi me sacas un ojo! – gruñó Vegeta mientras aparecía entre las sombras. Ella contuvo la risa para no molestar más al saiyajin, se veía gracioso sobandose el golpe del zapato en la frente._

_Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien por ahí, pero... ¿Qué haces levantado todavía? Creí que ya estarías durmiendo – Dijo ella burlonamente._

_Eso no te importa – dijo él en su típico tono de voz. Ella se encogió de hombros y trato de levantarse, pero sintió una gran punzada en el tobillo que la obligo a sentarse nuevamente en el suelo._

_¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo él._

_Nada en especial - Contesto ella y añadió resignada – Lo que pasa es que me doble nuevamente el tobillo, definitivamente mis pies no fueron hechos para los tacones, no me quedará otra mas que ir a gatas hasta la casa - Empezó a gatear rumbo a la casa, pero el tobillo le dolía demasiado y mejor volvió a sentarse en el suelo resignada – Vegeta, hazme un favor llama a mi papá – Dijo ella [No creo que su orgullo le impida hacerme ese mínimo favor, no me gustaría tener que empezar a gritarle a mi papá] pensó para sí misma._

_No se percato en que momento Vegeta se había acercado a ella y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la levantó en sus brazos._

_¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ HACES BESTIA!? ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡BÁJAME ANIMAL! – Grito ella sumamente molesta y empezó a golpearlo._

_Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, no hay nadie más que yo en la casa y tus padres estarán fuera por varios días – Dijo él algo molesto._

_¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo ella_

_Tu madre llamó por teléfono diciendo que aún no saben cuando regresaran, así que o te conformas conmigo o esperas aquí tirada hasta que vuelvan._

_Ella ya no protestó, sus padres habían salido a visitar a unos amigos a una ciudad vecina y era común que terminaran quedándose unos días con ellos, rodeó con un brazo el cuello del saiya y su otra mano la dejo apoyada sobre el musculoso pecho, así él la cargaría mejor y ella iría más cómoda, el empezó a caminar rumbo a la casa; fue en ese momento en que ella, por primera vez pudo ser totalmente consciente de la virilidad y la sensualidad que emanaban del hombre que la llevaba en brazos, nunca había estado tan cerca de él, a pesar de que en contadas ocasiones le había ayudado a curarse de las lesiones sufridas por los duros entrenamientos en su empeño por convertirse en SSJ, habían sido lapsos cortos y nunca había estado tan consciente de su proximidad, en ese momento él llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que permitían apreciar su tan bien esculpido cuerpo._

_Sin darse cuenta se quedo absorta observando el rostro del saiya, su expresión era seria pero a pesar de ello no podía seguir negando que le parecía sumamente atractivo, a decir verdad siempre le había parecido muy atractivo, al principio lo consideraba temible y ella le tenía terror, tanto cuando llegó a la tierra la primera vez y después en el planeta Nameku, pero cuando volvió a verlo en la tierra, empezó a observarlo mejor, sus rasgos sumamente varoniles y su carácter tan fuerte llamo su atención. Lo que tenía aún más presente, era que dejo de verlo cuando se fue a entrenar al espacio por un tiempo y a pesar de eso no pudo dejar de pensar en él, cuando él regresó y opto por quedarse en la tierra, no resistió la tentación de ofrecerle que se quedara a vivir en su casa._

_Ese día lo tenía muy presente, cuando él regresó, ella le dijo que necesitaba bañarse, así que lo condujo a uno de los tantos baños de su casa y lavo la ropa apestosa del saiya, por eso se había visto obligado a usar la ropa que ella le ofreció, a él no le gusto para nada, la ropa le había parecido horrible e indigna de un príncipe (se acuerdan de la camisita rosada que dice Badman y los pantalones amarillos jejeje), vestido normalmente le pareció muy guapo... aunque se miraba mucho mejor sin ropa, por lo que había alcanzado a apreciar por la puerta de vidrio de la ducha del baño cuando entro a dejarle ropa limpia porque su traje estaba muy sucio... era muy fuerte y definitivamente tenía mucho más coraje que Yamcha, quizás no era muy alto, pero ella tenía la misma estatura que él y además tenía un cuerpo perfecto._

_Estaba absorta en admirarlo y podía sentir el aroma tan masculino de su piel, Vegeta no tenía costumbre de usar colonia así que olía a jabón y a hombre, de seguro acababa de bañarse, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse pero reunió todas sus fuerzas contra la tentación de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del saiya y aspirar el sensual aroma de su piel._

_Por fin entraron en la habitación de ella y él la dejó suavemente sobre la cama._

_Gracias – murmuro ella, Vegeta salió del cuarto sin decir palabra, [Bueno ahora solo tengo que ingeniármelas para ir hasta el botiquín de las medicinas para obtener un buen ungüento y unas cuantas vendas frías servirán... A ver... ¿Qué podré ocupar como muleta para no apoyar el pie?] Pensó ella, cuando diviso una sombrilla que sería un perfecto bastón, el problema ahora era ver como llegar a ella [¿Sí me apoyo en la pared y en la mesa de noche? Aunque me duela un poco, pero es el único medio de alcanzar la sombrilla] pensó nuevamente, se agarro de la pared y empezó a incorporarse apoyándose en el pie sano, cuando un gruñido le hizo dar un brinco y volvió a caer en la cama, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta y vio a Vegeta con varios frascos en las manos, unas vendas y una expresión de pocos amigos (¿?)._

_¿Adónde demonios crees que vas? - dijo él en un tono áspero_

_Yo... yo solo... iba a buscar el botiquín – tartamudeó sorprendida, trato de calmarse de la sorpresa de que él le hiciera un favor sin pedírselo y añadió suavemente – Gracias por traer lo que necesitaba._

_No soy tan idiota como para no saber que al final ibas a pedírmelo, con ese tobillo lastimado no llegarías muy lejos – Gruño él. Ella contuvo el insulto que él se merecía y sólo opto por decir entre dientes..._

_Bueno, de todos modos gracias, ya puedes irte sí tanto te molesta estar cerca de mí – extendió las manos para que le entregara las cosas, pero al moverse se apoyo en el tobillo lastimado y sintió nuevamente una punzada aún más aguda que antes y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, Vegeta frunció aún más el ceño, puso las cosas sobre su tocador y entro en el baño (¿?), eso la dejó totalmente consternada - ¡Oye atrevido, no debes entrar al baño de una dama! – Le dijo casi gritando [Gracias al cielo que arregle el baño antes de irme] pensó algo aliviada, escucho el agua del lavamanos correr y un momento después ver a Vegeta salir del baño con un recipiente lleno de agua y unas cuantas toallas pequeñas (¡¿?!) [¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?] Pensó aún más confundida que antes._

_Me temo que ese tobillo ya esta hinchado así que necesitaras esto – Dijo él al poner el recipiente y las toallas en la mesa junto a la cama, después fue por los frascos y las vendas y los coloco también en la mesa. Ella realmente no sabía que decir, quizás era un medio de agradecerle lo que ella hacía siempre por él, así que prefirió ya no decir nada, lo vio darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta sin decir nada más..._

Vegeta buscaba los frascos correctos, tenía un botiquín muy bien equipado en "su" baño, sí aún podía llamarlo así, le era gracioso pensarlo, pues él no era Argos Sakura y realmente nada dentro de esa casa le pertenecía, aunque Ukio estuviese empeñada en seguir tratándole como a un hermano. Se sentía muy molesto en ese momento [¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca? Sabe bien que no debe usar esa clase de zapatos, de seguro hoy salió con el insecto de su novio... siempre usa esos zapatos por coquetería, para verse según ella más bonita para algún idiota que...] interrumpió ese pensamiento para irremediablemente recordar que lo que hacía en ese momento, él ya lo había hecho antes y casi por las mismas razones.

_VEGETA_

_Ese día había estado entrenando arduamente, sentía que había tenido un buen avance aunque aún no era suficiente como para convertirse en SSJ pero estaba seguro que ya estaba cerca, optó por descansar un momento y apagó la cámara de gravedad, en ese instante escuchó el frenar de un carro y los gritos de Yamcha en el jardín, así que salió de la cámara de gravedad para averiguar que ocurría._

_BULMAAAA... BULMAAAAA... POR FAVOR... DÉJAME EXPLICARTEEEE – Grito Yamcha en el jardín._

_Vegeta frunció el ceño al escuchar a Yamcha, era seguro que había vuelto a pelear con Bulma, lo consideraba un imbécil y le sobraban las ganas de partirle la cara, lo más seguro es que Bulma regresaría llorando por alguna estupidez de Yamcha, era algo que extrañamente no soportaba, verla regresar bañada en lágrimas y con el corazón destrozado, no podía comprender como seguía con ese insecto sí la trataba tan mal... aunque... ¡ya tenía algún tiempo en que no la veía regresar llorando por algo! [Y de todos modos no debe importarme un rábano lo que le pase a ella] pensó molesto consigo mismo. El traje de Yamcha estaba todo manchado, seguro por obra de Bulma, ¿Qué le habría arrojado encima en esa ocasión?, eso le hizo sonreír inconscientemente. Yamcha sintió su presencia y volteo a verlo con cara de preocupación_

_Vegeta, ¿Sabes donde esta Bulma? – Pregunto Yamcha._

_No sé y no me interesa saberlo – Contestó él en su típico tono de voz._

_No sé porque me molesto en preguntarte – Gruño Yamcha, giro sobre sus talones, se subió al coche y se fue._

_Él regresó a la cámara de gravedad y trató de continuar con el entrenamiento pero le fue imposible, seguía preguntándose dónde estaría Bulma, no había regresado a la casa todavía, le pareció extraño que evitara esta vez la reconciliación con Yamcha, era primera vez que desaparecía después de una pelea, usualmente la veía regresar a la casa y a Yamcha detrás de ella pidiéndole perdón y luego la típica y estúpida reconciliación, ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido esta vez?. [¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa estúpida mujer?] pensó aún más molesto que antes, ya aburrido opto por salir definitivamente de la cámara de gravedad, tomar un baño e ir a comer algo, después de bañarse se dirigió a la cocina, cuando sonó el teléfono, pensó en contestar pero declinó la idea, el contestador automático se activo mecánicamente y se escuchó la voz de la madre de Bulma – "Cariño, asumo que llegaras más tarde, espero que tu cita haya sido hermosa, tu padre y yo no sabemos cuando regresaremos, quizás en un par de días, te dejo suficiente comida en la nevera, compré de las golosinas que tanto le gustan al apuesto joven Vegeta, por favor salúdalo de mi parte, besos, nos veremos en unos días amor"._

_[Esa terrícola esta algo mal de la cabeza] se dijo a sí mismo, camino rumbo a la cocina y como era de su costumbre dejo vació el enorme refrigerador, después de comer y dejar la cocina hecha un desastre, salió un rato a caminar por el jardín antes de irse a dormir, camino un rato y luego se apoyo en la pared de la casa y empezó a admirar las estrellas, en ese momento escucho un auto detenerse frente a la casa y la voz de Bulma, él empezó a caminar en dirección a la entrada, la escucho gritar y empezar a quejarse de sus zapatos_

_- ¡AY! ¡MALDITOS TACONES! ¡YO Y MIS INUTILES TOBILLOS! Nunca me han servido estas porquerías y lo peor es que me los puse por agradarle A ESE ESTUPIDO!, él nunca olvidaría esas últimas palabras._

_Cuando se dirigía hacía donde ella se encontraba, sintió un objeto pasar muy cerca de él y después otro objeto se le estampó en la frente e irremediablemente lanzó un gruñido de dolor, se percato que eran los famosos zapatos de los que Bulma se quejaba. Se acercó un poco y vio a Bulma sentada en el suelo._

_¡Maldita sea mujer! ¡Casi me sacas un ojo!- le dijo molesto._

_Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien por ahí, pero... ¿Qué haces levantado todavía? Creí que ya estarías durmiendo – le escucho decir burlonamente._

_Eso no te importa – le contesto aún más molesto, ella pareció ignorar su respuesta e intento incorporarse, pero la vio gemir y hacer una mueca de dolor para dejarse caer en el suelo nuevamente._

_¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto extrañado, ella contesto que eran sus tobillos, que no debía usar tacones altos y que mejor se iría gateando a la casa, pero al parecer el tobillo le dolía mucho y no pudo hacerlo, así que como no había nadie más en la casa, optó por llevarla el mismo, la levantó del suelo, su cuerpo era firme y ligero, nunca la había sentido tan cerca, por supuesto ella se puso echa una fiera y empezó a insultarlo y a golpearlo._

_Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, no hay nadie más que yo en la casa y tus padres estarán fuera por varios días – le dijo molesto._

_¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó ella_

_Tu madre llamó por teléfono diciendo que aún no saben cuando regresaran, así que o te conformas conmigo o esperas aquí tirada hasta que vuelvan – dijo él, ella se calmo, paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello y la otra mano la apoyó en su pecho, pareció entender que así él podría cargarla mejor y ella iría más cómoda, así que empezó a caminar hacía la casa. Se veía tan hermosa ese día, recordaba perfectamente aquella blusa roja que le dejaba los cremosos hombros al descubierto, el provocativo escote que dejaba entrever sus hermosos senos, y aquella falda negra que a él le encantaba observar como se movía al ritmo de sus torneadas caderas, además acababa de alisarse y recortarse un poco el cabello, su perfume mezclado con el aroma de su piel era exquisito, incluso de sus cabellos se desprendía un olor a manzana delicioso._

_En ese momento reconoció cuanto le atraía Bulma, no solo le atrajo su físico desde el principio, bueno la primera vez que la vio en el planeta Nameku le pareció una tonta, y más tarde al volver a verla en la tierra, le pareció una mujer vulgar, descortés y gritona, pero le gusto un poco su apariencia, además era la única mujer que se había atrevido a enfrentarlo y a discutir con él, quizás por eso al final acababa por hacerle caso en "ciertas" cosas, aunque fuese a regañadientes; como cuando le dijo que necesitaba un baño al regresar del espacio y peor aún cuando lavó su traje sin avisarle y le dijo que "o se ponía la ropa que ella le había dado o perfectamente podía andar desnudo", además ese mismo día pudo darse cuenta, cuando apareció Frezeer en la tierra, que era atrevida y también algo agresiva, puesto que se había enfrentado a Yamcha cuando él la regañó por ir a un sitio tan peligroso; empezó a agradarle y atraerle aún más, posteriormente al quedarse a vivir en su casa y convivir con ella, había descubierto que tras aquella bonita apariencia y aquel endemoniado carácter, se encontraba una mujer sumamente inteligente._

_Podía sentir perfectamente la mirada femenina clavada en su rostro y le tomo toda su fuerza conservar control sobre sí mismo y permanecer indiferente, prefirió no decir nada y resistió la tentación de girar el rostro para ver el de ella, porque sí lo hacía sabía que no podría contener el deseo de besarla y probar el sabor de aquellos labios tan sensuales, deseo que lo estaba quemando desde hacía algún tiempo atrás._

_La llevó a su habitación y la dejo sentada en su cama, ella murmuró un gracias, él sabía perfectamente que ella necesitaría el botiquín y en ese estado no podría llegar muy lejos, así que mejor terminaba lo que había empezado y después se largaba para que ella ya no lo molestara, además ella siempre lo ayudaba cuando él se lesionaba en sus entrenamientos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, se odiaba a sí mismo por como estaba actuando por una insignificante terrícola, pero por primera vez sentía la necesidad de regresarle el favor, se fue a traer unas vendas y algunos ungüentos. Cuando entro en la habitación la vio intentando pararse, lo más seguro para ir ella misma por lo que necesitaba, debía reconocer que ella tenía algo de coraje, pero se lastimaría aún más el tobillo y sin saber porque, se sintió molesto, por lo que gruño en desaprobación y la vio dar un brinco y caer nuevamente en la cama, con la expresión de un niño cuando es descubierto haciendo una travesura._

_¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? – Le gruño molesto_

_Yo... yo solo... iba a buscar el botiquín... gracias por traer lo que necesitaba – Tartamudeo ella dulcemente. Sin embargo él se sintió aún más molesto que ella lo considerara "amable"._

_No soy tan idiota como para no saber que al final ibas a pedírmelo, con ese tobillo lastimado no llegarías muy lejos, así que preferí hacerlo de una vez para que más tarde no estuvieras molestando y pidiéndome ayuda – le gruño. Ella pareció molestarse por su respuesta y le dijo entre dientes_

_Bueno, de todos modos gracias, ya puedes irte sí tanto te molesta estar cerca de mí – ella extendió las manos en señal de que le entregara las cosas, pero al moverse debió lastimarse el tobillo, porque la vio hacer una mueca de dolor, él no pudo evitar molestarse consigo mismo por haberla provocado, ella estaba tratando de disimular su dolor frente a él, su tobillo ya debía estar muy hinchado, de seguro necesitaría vendas frías para desinflamarlo, así que puso las cosas sobre el tocador de la chica y entro en el baño. Busco un recipiente en que echar agua fría, al hacerlo se percato de la femineidad que flotaba en el aire, la escuchó gritarle pero no presto atención a lo que le dijo, llenó un recipiente con agua y busco unas cuantas toallas pequeñas. Salió del baño y pudo ver la expresión de extrañeza reflejada en el rostro femenino._

_Me temo que ese tobillo ya esta hinchado así que necesitaras esto – Dijo él al poner el recipiente y las toallas en la mesa junto a la cama, después fue por los frascos y las vendas y los coloco también en la mesa, después de eso se dispuso a salir de la habitación._

Vegeta sacudió los pensamientos y terminó de buscar lo que necesitaba, los frascos, las vendas, las toallas y el recipiente con agua, cuando volvió a la habitación pudo percibir que Bulma estaba muy pensativa [La historia de repite] pensó él. Bulma estaba absorta recordando, cuando Vegeta entro en la habitación y la sacó de sus pensamientos, al verlo sintió un vuelco en el corazón, era como sí regresara en el tiempo, bueno algunas cosas o mejor dicho muchas cosas eran diferentes, iniciando por la estúpida barba que él insistía en usar.

Gracias por las cosas ya puedes irte- le dijo ella suavemente.

[¿Por qué demonios no soporta mi presencia?] pensó Vegeta molesto, [pero no pienso darle el gusto, vamos a repetir la historia aunque no le agrade].

Sabes bien que no puedes hacerlo "sola"- dijo él con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, se acerco a ella, puso todas las cosas en la mesa de noche, hecho algo del contenido de un frasco en el agua fría, para luego humedecer una de las toallas y después se arrodillo en el suelo frente a ella.

Nooooo! – chillo Bulma horrorizada, no soportaría eso nuevamente [¿Por qué me tortura así] pensó angustiada, pero no pudo resistirse, Vegeta tomo el pie lastimado y lo puso en su regazo, para después envolver el tobillo, Bulma dio un respingo pero no por el dolor sino por sentir las manos masculinas sobre su piel y sabía que aún faltaba lo peor, [Maldición porque tiene que repetirse todo] penso y siguió recordando...

_BULMA_

_Vegeta estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, ella se inclinó para tomar las cosas, nuevamente al moverse se lastimo el tobillo, la punzada que sintió fue aún peor que la anterior, gimió levemente y se tapo la boca para no gritar, sintió que se le salían las lágrimas, por lo visto sería más difícil de lo que creía, volteo a ver su tobillo, lo tenía muy hinchado, ni siquiera sabía sí tendría el valor de curarse ella sola, sería muy doloroso, escucho a Vegeta mascullar una maldición, lo vio acercarse a la mesa, tomar un frasco y echar algo del contenido en el recipiente de agua fría, luego humedeció una de las toallas, ella pensó que le estaba ahorrando el trabajo de moverse, de seguro había notado que ya ni siquiera podía moverse sin lastimarse, y como él había dicho antes, para que más tarde ella no le estuviera pidiendo ayuda, lo estaba haciendo en ese momento._

_Ella extendió una mano para que él le entregara la toalla, pero él no lo hizo, horrorizada, lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella._

_Yo... yo puedo hacerlo – dijo ella, pero él pareció ignorarla y puso el pie lastimado sobre su regazo. - De verdad, yo puedo hacerlo – continuo ella tratando de detenerlo._

_Maldita sea, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que ni siquiera puedes moverte? Ahora, quédate quieta o esto dolerá mucho más – dijo él en su típico tono de voz, luego envolvió suavemente el tobillo lastimado con la toalla, ella se contrajo involuntariamente, pero no estaba segura sí era el dolor o era sentir aquellas manos masculinas sobre su piel, luego él apretó suavemente la compresa fría para que surtiera mejor efecto, pero ella ya no sintió dolor, estaba absorta admirando al hombre de rodillas frente a ella, y tenía unas ganas terribles de acariciar sus cabellos tan peculiares._

_El silencio se estaba haciendo insoportable, así que ella opto por romperlo_

_¿Qué tal tus entrenamientos? ¿Has avanzado mucho? ¿Entrenaste mucho hoy? – Preguntó ella, le pareció que sería el único tema del cual él podría llegar a decir algo._

_Todo iba bien hasta que él estúpido de tu novio apareció- dijo Vegeta. Pero ella no deseaba hablar de Yamcha, Vegeta se le hacia mucho más interesante, pero no sabía como preguntarle de su vida, así que mejor volvió a guardar silencio. Él la miró a los ojos, parecía estar escudriñando lo que estaba en su cabeza, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y prefirió terminar con la tortura._

_Gracias – dijo lo más firme que pudo y continuo – Ya se desinflamo bastante, ahora yo puedo usar el ungüento perfectamente y vendarme el tobillo - Lo vio fruncir el ceño._

_No creo que puedas hacerlo tu sola – dijo él._

_Ya fue suficiente lo que hiciste, gracias, pero yo se como curarme, no creo que... – dijo ella a la defensiva._

_Acaso crees que yo no puedo dar un masaje y hacer un vendaje – dijo él en su típico tono de voz, lo cual la dejo sin habla nuevamente, ella no pensaba que él no podría hacerlo sino que no querría hacerlo. Él retiró la toalla húmeda y reviso el tobillo, ella pudo ver que la hinchazón había bajado bastante, pero antes que pudiese decir otra cosa, él tomó el frasco de ungüento, saco un poco del contenido, y empezó a darle un masaje en el tobillo._

_¡Ay! – Dijo ella – Con cuidado._

_Sí lo hago más suavemente el masaje no servirá de nada, no estoy utilizando tanta fuerza no seas llorona – dijo él burlonamente._

_No lo soy – Contesto ella a la defensiva, pero el sentir las manos masculinas sobre su piel la hacían estremecerse, realmente no había gemido de dolor sino por otro sentimiento muy diferente (ya se imaginan que)._

_Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, ella tenía que reconocer que el masaje que le estaba dando Vegeta le estaba aliviando el dolor, lo malo es que ya no quería que sus manos se detuvieran, la sensación era sumamente erótica. Le había gustado tanto el masaje que hasta había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente, sintió que las manos de él se detuvieron de repente, abrió los ojos y lo observo vendarle hábilmente el tobillo._

_Gracias – Dijo ella cuando él terminó y luego añadió con una tímida sonrisa- Ya me siento mucho mejor, eres muy buen enfermero._

_En mi vida de guerrero he aprendido "muchas" cosas – Dijo él con una sonrisa que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón y luego él se le quedó viendo de un modo muy peculiar. [Ya me imagino que tipo de cosas] pensó ella para sí misma y no pudo evitar ruborizarse de lo que empezaba a rondar por su cabeza y por la forma en que él la miraba. Él frunció el ceño, giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación._

En ese momento Bulma regreso a la realidad, observo al hombre de rodillas frente a ella y empezó a sentir, al igual que aquella vez, el irresistible deseo de enredar sus dedos en aquellos cabellos obscuros, lo peor de todo es que ahora ya sabía "todo" lo que él había aprendido como guerrero. Por su parte, Vegeta podía sentir la mirada femenina, pero no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, retiró la compresa fría y observo el tobillo, ya estaba algo desinflado, ahora faltaba darle un masaje y vendarlo, tomo el frasco de ungüento y saco un poco del contenido, empezó a frotar el pie lastimado. Bulma no protesto, se dejo llevar por las eróticas sensaciones que le brindaban aquellas manos y cerró los ojos. Vegeta estaba algo extrañado, alzo la vista y la observo, ¿Esta vez no protestaría? ¿Y que pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos? , no pudo evitar terminar de recordar lo sucedido aquel día...

_VEGETA_

_Él estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando la escucho gemir levemente y cuando volteó a verla, se dio cuenta que ella se estaba tapando la boca, quizás para no gritar, seguro se había lastimado nuevamente, la vio abrir sus ojos y podo observar que se asomaban unas ligeras lágrimas. [No va poder sola, le tengo que ayudar, ella siempre me ayuda] pensó conmovido pero luego no le agrado sentirse tan "bondadoso" [Maldita sea y porque me siento así, inútil terrícola te odio por hacerme sentir así] se maldijo a sí mismo, masculló una maldición entre dientes y opto por seguir ayudándola, se acercó a la mesa, tomó el frasco de analgésico y echo algo del contenido en el recipiente de agua fría, luego humedeció una de las toallas, pensó en entregarle la toalla y largarse, pero se le ocurrió la malévola idea de poner la compresa fría él mismo, quería ver la reacción que tendría ella._

_Ella extendió una mano para que él le entregara la toalla, pero él no lo hizo, realmente tuvo que aguantar no soltar una carcajada, al ver la expresión de horror del rostro femenino cuando lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella._

_Yo... yo puedo hacerlo – tartamudeó ella, pero él fingió ignorarla y puso el pie lastimado sobre su regazo. - De verdad, yo puedo hacerlo – continuo ella, inútilmente tratando de detenerlo,_

_[Porqué le causo tanto desagrado, todavía que tiene el "honor" que le ayude, ¿Qué no se da cuenta que no puede sola?] pensó molesto. - Maldita sea, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que ni siquiera puedes moverte? Ahora, quédate quieta o esto dolerá mucho más – Dijo él regañándola, luego envolvió suavemente el tobillo lastimado con la toalla, ella dio un brinco, solo esperaba no haberla lastimado, [¿Por qué las hembras humanas son tan frágiles? Y sí se lastiman con esas porquerías que llaman tacones ¿Por qué los usan?] pensó extrañado y molesto, luego apretó suavemente la compresa fría para que surtiera mejor efecto, pero ella ya no protestó ni se movió, pero podía sentir nuevamente la mirada femenina clavada en él [¿Por qué me mira tanto? ¿Y porque demonios me siento tan extraño cuando estoy junto a ella] pensó confundido._

_El silencio se estaba haciendo insoportable, la duda de saber que demonios había pasado entre ella y Yamcha le estaba carcomiendo el seso, estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue ella quién rompió el silencio._

_¿Qué tal tus entrenamientos? ¿Has avanzado mucho? ¿Entrenaste mucho hoy? – Preguntó ella, estuvo a punto de contestarle un simple "bien, pero que te importa" cuando lo pensó mejor, quizás podría sacarle la respuesta sin tener que preguntar directamente._

_Todo iba bien hasta que él estúpido de tu novio apareció- dijo él esperando que ella empezara a quejarse del idiota de Yamcha y le contara que había sucedido. Pero para su confusión, ella se quedó totalmente callada y él no podía rebajarse a preguntarle algo, así que tuvo que seguir tragándose la duda. Él la miró a los ojos, tratando de averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando en aquella bonita cabeza [¿Y hoy porque rayos no dice nada?] al parecer la puso nerviosa._

_Gracias – la escucho decir algo temblorosamente – Ya se desinflamo bastante, ahora yo puedo usar el ungüento perfectamente y vendarme el tobillo._

_[De nuevo quiere que me vaya, pues no le voy a dar el gusto, cuando a ella se le mete en la cabeza curarme no hay quién la haga cambiar de opinión, ¿Por qué la pongo tan nerviosa?, Además no podrá curarse sola] pensó para sí mismo.- No creo que puedas hacerlo tu sola – Dijo él, decidido a no retirarse aún._

_Ya fue suficiente lo que hiciste, gracias, pero yo se como curarme, no creo que... – Dijo ella en un tono poco convincente y con aire de falsa autosuficiencia, lo cual solo le molesto_

_[¿Qué se cree que soy un inútil? ¿O que soy un imbécil que no se da cuenta que hasta con moverse llora? ¿Cómo puede creer que puede hacerlo sola?] pensó molesto. - ¿Acaso crees que yo no puedo dar un masaje y hacer un vendaje? – le contesto irritado, ella nuevamente se quedó callada [Se le acabaron las excusas] pensó él triunfante._

_Retiró la toalla húmeda y reviso el tobillo, la hinchazón había bajado bastante, así que se dispuso a continuar torturándola un poco más, tomó el frasco de ungüento, saco un poco del contenido, y empezó a darle un masaje en el tobillo._

_¡Ay! – gimió ella – Con cuidado._

_Sí lo hago más suavemente el masaje no servirá de nada, no estoy utilizando tanta fuerza no seas llorona – dijo él burlonamente, [Sí que es muy sensible, bueno ya sabe lo que se siente cuando me agarra ella] pensó divertido._

_No lo soy – Contesto ella algo molesta, la verdad es que le encantaba hacerla rabiar, ella siempre pasaba gritándole y sacándolo de sus casillas, así que era un medio de vengarse. Pero el hecho de darle un masaje en el tobillo, resultó ser arma de doble filo, la suavidad de la piel de la chica era muy "especial" y estaba empezando a sentir deseos de acariciarle todo el cuerpo y comprobar "sí toda su piel" era así de "suave", alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, se veía muy deseable [¿Qué rayos estará pensando en este momento] pensó algo intrigado, pero el observarla lo estaba "perturbando" demasiado, así que mejor dejo de verla [¡¿Y qué diablos me esta pasando a mí?!] pensó ya un poco angustiado [Suficiente, me largo de aquí, ya no soporto más esta situación], terminó el masaje, tomó la venda y empezó a vendarle el tobillo a la chica._

_Gracias – Dijo ella cuando él terminó y luego añadió con una sonrisa que hizo que a él se le encogiera el estómago - Ya me siento mucho mejor, eres muy buen enfermero. La sonrisa y la mirada de la chica lo hizo sonreír sin darse cuenta e inconscientemente se le salieron los pensamientos._

_En mi vida de guerrero he aprendido "muchas" cosas – Dijo él y se le quedó viendo a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que "ciertas cosas" que le hubiera gustado enseñarle le cruzaban por la cabeza. La vio ruborizarse, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar, se dio cuenta que debía tener cara de imbécil con esa estúpida sonrisa, trato de volver a su actitud habitual [Nuevamente me estoy comportando como un completo idiota, ¿Pero que rayos me esta pasando?] pensó molesto, giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, o mejor dicho, salió huyendo de la habitación._

Vegeta reaccionó al darse cuenta que se estaba sintiendo igual a aquella vez, le estaban dando ganas de... sacudió los pensamientos y mejor vendo el tobillo de la mujer. Bulma lo observaba vendarle hábilmente el tobillo, pero esta vez no habían cruzado la más mínima palabra y él no le había preguntado nada, no tenía ni la más ínfima idea de lo que estaba pasando por aquella cabeza tan terca. Vegeta se incorporo y la miro a los ojos, se quedaron así un momento, luego fue él quién rompió el silencio.

Será mejor que te quedes aquí esta noche, sabes que es mejor que descanses y antes que digas algo, no te preocupes que ya me voy, yo ya no vivo aquí, voy a avisarle a Ukio que te quedaras aquí y ni se te ocurra protestar – Dijo él terminantemente, giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Bulma lo observo salir e irremediablemente empezó a preguntarse ¿Cuándo volvería a verlo? O ¿Sí esta era la última vez que lo vería?, Y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: "Las dos caras de la moneda II Parte"**

_Nota de autora: aquí hay mas flashbacks así que no se vayan a perder.  
_  
_Bueno, nos quedamos la última vez en que a Bulma le toco quedarse en casa de su amiga por el tobillo lastimado...__  
_  
Bulma se levantó temprano para irse a su casa y después a la oficina, al igual que aquella vez, las manos de Vegeta habían resultado mágicas y su tobillo ya estaba como nuevo a la mañana siguiente.

_Corporación Cápsula, 2 días más tarde, 3:30 pm... __  
_  
Bulma revisaba unas cuantas negociaciones urgentes, cuando el timbre de la secretaria le dio un susto tremendo.

Si, Mei ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunto a su secretaria.

Señora, la busca la Sr. Allows - contesto la mujer.

Bien, hazla pasar Mei - dijo Bulma con un aire de resignación. Ya sabía a lo que venía Lynn, no le habían bastado las explicaciones que le había dado por teléfono, ya debía haberlo sospechado que tomaría el primer vuelo para hablar cara a cara con ella.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una hermosa mujer madura de paso firme y altivo, de tez bronceada, alta, de cabellos obscuros y ojos verde esmeralda.

Muy bien, ahora cuéntame toda la historia desde el principio y no omitas ningún detalle - dijo Lynn, al momento en que se dejaba caer sobre la silla frente al escritorio de Bulma y después encendía un cigarrillo.

¡Fumas más que yo! ¡Cualquier día te vas a morir por eso! ¿Dejaste a Mark solo? ¿Ya sabe tu hija que regresaste? - dijo Bulma, tratando inútilmente de desviar la conversación.

Mark vino conmigo y Mareen nos fue a traer al aeropuerto ¡ Así qué no digas más tonterías y deja de evadir el problema, dime todo ya de una buena vez antes de que te golpee por lo que me dijiste anoche! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! ¿O no? así que siempre has tenido confianza en mi y no es momento en que te encierres en ti misma, ¡Por que ya me di cuenta que cuando lo haces solo cometes estupideces! - refunfuño Lynn.

Esta bien, esta bien - contesto Bulma - Te contare todo, solo dime una cosa, ¿me escucharas como amiga o vas a analizarme como lo haces con tus pacientes?

Soy "psicóloga" y "tu amiga" al mismo tiempo, así que no te vas a librar de la tunda que te voy a dar como "amiga" y como "psicóloga", así que mejor empieza a cantar linda - Contesto Lynn ya un poco impaciente.

Bulma le contó todo a detalle, desde la llamada de Ukio hasta el tobillo doblado, incluyendo los cambios en su relación con Hotaru, Lynn ya estaba más calmada, pero aún le costaba creer lo que oía.

¿Me estas diciendo que solo porque sigue siendo un guerrero ya no lo quieres? ¡¿Estas loca mujer?! ¡¿No fue eso uno de sus mejores atributos en el pasado?! - Dijo Lynn sorprendida - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza?.

No, es que ya me canse de que jueguen conmigo - Contesto Bulma - El nunca me quiso y nunca lo hará, además ya tiene a alguien más.

Así que es por la chica - Concluyó la mujer - Mira Bulma, ya veo que tienes mucho en que pensar, pero estas loca sí crees que olvidaras a Vegeta así nomás, te lo dije hace más de 20 años y te lo repito ahora, "lo traes metido en el alma", me atrevería a decir que aún lo amas, de lo contrario no reaccionarías así.

No... no... es cierto - tartamudeo ella en respuesta - Además por ti es que estoy en este lío, sí tu no me hubieras convencido...

No me culpes de esa noche que yo no te tire en sus brazos... – contesto Lynn a la defensiva - Eso no fue culpa de nadie y tú lo sabes,... ¿Qué no te das cuenta de... ?... mira Bulma, tienes mucho en que pensar y la verdad no puedo hacer mucho por ti por lo que veo y será mejor que esta ves no diga nada y que tomes tu propia decisión, para que después no digas que me entrometo en tu vida o que es mi culpa...

No, Lynn no lo tomes así no quise ofenderte - Dijo Bulma arrepentida por su arranque.

No estoy molesta, me doy cuenta que estas confundida, solo te daré un consejo – Replico la mujer levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta - Piensa en lo que haces y busca en tus recuerdos los sentimientos que hicieron que tu y Vegeta se unieran... quizás descubras más de lo que crees, hazlo antes de tomar una decisión precipitada sobre tu relación con Hotaru, por lo que dices él no tardara en pedirte matrimonio y también veo que estas pensando en aceptarlo, piensa las cosas dos veces, no tomes malas decisiones.

Lynn, yo... - Dijo Bulma al ver que su amiga se iba.

Recuerda Bulma, recuerda y luego hablaremos - Contesto ella.

Gracias por venir tan pronto y por preocuparte tanto por mí - Dijo Bulma, Lynn le contesto con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina dejando a Bulma muy pensativa, sus últimas palabras se quedaron clavadas en su mente... "recuerda Bulma", "recuerda"...

_En otro lugar, lejos de ahí..._

Vegeta estaba entrenado arduamente con Kira, pero por más que lo intentaba aún no podía manejar bien su poder.

Ambos intercambiaban golpes en el aire, ella esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques y además le daba uno que otro golpe que escapaba a dejarle inconsciente, él se esforzaba bastante para poder alcanzar su nivel máximo de pelea pero aún no podía concentrarse lo suficiente, el encuentro de dos días atrás le estaba martillando los nervios sin piedad.

De repente algo llamo su atención que mando al traste el resto de concentración que le quedaba en el cuerpo, no sintió a Kira desaparecer ante sus ojos y reaparecer rápidamente a su espalda, ella se enteró demasiado tarde que él estaba perdido en otro mundo, dándole un fuerte golpe que lo enviaría justamente al lugar que había llamado su atención.

Vegeta se estrelló en un campo de flores sobre una montaña y su cuerpo se detuvo exactamente frente a un pequeño grupo de rosas silvestres de color blanco, con la orilla de los pétalos y los pétalos internos de un color melocotón suave... Alzó la vista, para después fruncir el ceño y golpear el suelo con un puño en señal de frustración.

¡MALDITA SEA!... - gritó Vegeta.

¿Hay algo de que quieras hablar? – Dijo Kira descendiendo suavemente cerca de él.

Nada que te importe... - Gruño él en respuesta – Además porque no lo averiguas tu misma, ¿Acaso no puedes leer la mente?

Si, sí puedo, pero solo cuando es necesario, prefiero que hables conmigo, es mejor para ti, además cada ves que lo hago es como sí robara tus más preciados tesoros... - Contesto ella – Pero sí no quieres no importa, solo espero que dejes de ser tan cobarde y hagas frente a los demonios... que se encuentran encerrados en tus recuerdos.

Vegeta suavizó la expresión, ella tenía razón, él estaba huyendo de sus recuerdos, quizás abrir un poco su corazón no sería tan malo, al menos esta vez necesitaba desahogarse un poco y quién mejor que ella para entender lo que él sentía en ese momento, le estaba dando a entender que quería ayudarle al hacerle enfrentar su dolor en ves de que siguiera huyendo de él... y de sí mismo.

Son sus rosas – Murmuro él, sentándose en el suelo junto a las rosas.

¿Sus rosas? – Pregunto Kira sentándose frente a él.

Si... las rosas que más le gustan – continuó él, al escuchar solo el silencio como respuesta supuso que ella lo estaba invitando a seguir. Vegeta sintió volver a su mente aquel día como sí hubiese sido el anterior, tomo un poco de aire e inicio su relato - Sucedió como una semana antes de que aparecieran los androides...

_VEGETA__  
_  
***************

_Bueno, creo que fue suficiente por hoy – Dijo él al momento en que apagaba la cámara de gravedad. - Tomaré un baño, comeré algo y me iré a dormir, solo espero que a ese mocoso no se le ocurra llorar toda la noche como lo hizo ayer porque no me va a dejar descansar... "o disfrutar de su madre" – terminó de decir con una pícara sonrisa de imaginar lo que podría hacerle a Bulma esa noche._

_Salió de la cámara de gravedad y prosiguió con sus planes nocturnos, tomo un baño, fue a la cocina y descubrió preparada la cena, le pareció extraño no encontrar a Bulma ahí, se encogió de hombros y como de costumbre dejo patas arriba el lugar, pero cuando se dispuso a terminar con el plan, para su sorpresa Bulma tampoco estaba en la habitación._

_El mocoso no esta llorando... ¿Dónde diablos estará?- gruñó un poco molesto al tener que postergar su diversión._

_Sin embargo no empezó a gritar su nombre por toda la casa, quería encontrarla infraganti, opto por irla a buscar a su laboratorio y allí la encontró precisamente, había dejado a medias la reparación de un robot y estaba embobada viendo por televisión un programa de floricultura, no dijo nada, solo la observo, parecía muy interesada..._

_¡Ay, por fin! – Le escucho decir muy emocionada - Ahí están, me quede viendo todo este programa solo por verlas, son tan hermosas, ojalá algún día alguien me regalara rosas tan bellas como esas... sí no fuera tan difícil cultivarlas..._

_Al notar el entusiasmo de la chica, él mismo empezó a poner atención en el programa y observo un poco extrañado las rosas que tanto emocionaban a su compañera – [Yo no les veo nada de interesantes... mejor me largo de aquí, será mejor dormirme] pensó para sí mismo, giró sobre sus talones y se fue a dormir._

¡Por eso sabías exactamente que flores le gustaban! – Dijo Kira.

La verdad es que el día antes en que casi muero en manos de los androides... – dijo él con dificultad.- Tuve una pelea con ella, me fui de la casa... la deje llorando y me sentí mal por eso, pensaba hablar con ella al terminar con el par de chatarras... pensé en traerla a este campo y mostrarle las rosas que tanto le gustaban... pero me temo que ya no tuve tiempo de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros... la verdad es que aún no se que pasaba conmigo al enviarle ese estúpido arreglo de rosas semanas atrás... – terminó de decir él amargamente.

Creo que inconscientemente la reconociste desde la primera ves en que la viste – dijo Kira suavemente - En tu subconsciente sabías quién era ella, la pelea que tuvieron el día del accidente te hizo remover sentimientos ocultos en lo más profundo de tu ser... aunque no pudieras comprenderlos... fue por eso que instintivamente buscaste las rosas... las rosas que sabías te reconciliarían con ella y te ayudarían a lavar la culpa que pesaba sobre tu alma, tanto los remordimientos del pasado como los del presente.

Kira se levanto del suelo y empezó a elevarse en el aire.

Es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy – Replico la mujer y no permitió que Vegeta se quejara. - Necesitas descansar y no creo que puedas concentrarte más por hoy, mejor quédate aquí un rato y reflexiona un poco sobre tu vida y tus sentimientos, necesitas estar solo con tus recuerdos, no les tengas miedo y aprende de tus errores en el pasado, quizás encuentres las respuestas que buscas – dijo Kira antes de irse.

Vegeta se levanto del suelo intrigado.

¿De qué respuestas estas hablando? – preguntó confuso.

Las respuestas a las preguntas que te has hecho y no te has atrevido a contestar desde que recuerdas quien eres realmente – Contesto ella y luego desapareció.

Vegeta se sentó nuevamente en el suelo junto a las rosas, se quito los guantes y acaricio suavemente con sus dedos los hermosos pétalos, le recordó la suavidad de la piel de Bulma, en ese momento su memoria se abrió y los recuerdos que guardaba mas celosamente se agolparon en su mente... los sucesos que rodearon aquellos días...

VEGETA

_Al siguiente día que tuvo que llevar en brazos a Bulma por su tobillo lastimado, las sensaciones que había despertado la chica en él, estaban muy presentes, la suavidad de su piel, su aroma tan embriagador y femenino... ninguna mujer en su vida lo había dejado tan "inquieto" y pensativo._

_Estaba practicando algunas nuevas técnicas en la cámara de gravedad, pero nada parecía salirle bien esa mañana, por fin se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que le era imposible conservar la concentración._

_[¡Maldita sea!] – pensó algo frustrado - [Por mas que lo intento no puedo dejar de pensar en esa estúpida terrícola][¡¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?!][Si no le hubiera ayudado anoche...]_

_Un leve golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos – [Hump, ¿Y ahora qué?] Pensó molesto, apago la cámara de gravedad y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa encontró a Bulma con una charola llena de comida y golosinas, que por cierto tenían un aroma delicioso._

_"Hola" – dijo ella suavemente y sus labios esbozaron una amplia y dulce sonrisa que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago - [¡Glup!] - empezó a ponerse algo nervioso. - Ella al no recibir respuesta continuo diciendo – Este es tu regalo por el favor que me hiciste ayer, fui al supermercado esta mañana y te prepare un buen aperitivo solo con las cosas que te gustan, el almuerzo será mucho mejor aún..._

_En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, se borro la sonrisa de su rostro y al parecer se puso algo nerviosa._

_Toma... – Dijo la joven y le coloco la charola en las manos, él solo la tomo mecánicamente y sin despegar los ojos del rostro de la chica que había cambiado por completo. - Buen provecho, más tarde te traigo el almuerzo, ahora sí me disculpas debo atender la puerta – Añadió ella con la vos un poco temblorosa, lo cual no le gusto nada, la vio alejarse muy nerviosa y entonces se dio cuenta de quien podría ser la persona en la puerta._

_Yamcha – gruñó molesto – dejo la charola en el suelo, y siguió a la chica, por supuesto ella al parecer no se dio cuenta que él la seguía..._

El viento comenzó a soplar suavemente acariciando su rostro y sacándolo por un momento de sus recuerdos...

_En ese momento en C.C..._

Bulma seguía pensando en lo dicho por Lynn, ¿Por qué le habría dicho que podría descubrir mas de lo que creía?, suspiró un poco deprimida, tocaron la puerta suavemente, Mei no había anunciado a nadie así que debía ser ella.

Pasa Mei – Dijo Bulma, Mei entro con una charola en las manos, traía café y diversas clases de pastelillos.

Casi no almorzó nada, se va a enfermar – Dijo Mei suavemente – Como sé que le gusta el café por la tarde, le prepare uno como a usted le gusta y le compre unos pastelillos.

Bulma le sonrió en respuesta, las dos mujeres se habían conocido durante el terror y Bulma le había ayudado mucho a Mei después que los androides destruyeron la ciudad donde vivía, Bulma la había contratado como su secretaria personal, eran muy buenas amigas y Mei se preocupaba mucho por Bulma.

Gracias Mei – Dijo Bulma – Se ven muy ricos, ya es tarde, sí quieres ya puedes irte a tu casa, yo me quedare otro rato.

Mi esposo llegara tarde del trabajo, así que puedo quedarme un rato más – Contesto la mujer y salió de la oficina.

Bulma observo los pastelillos y encontró unos que irremediablemente removieron sus recuerdos.

Pastelillos de Chocolate, rellenos de Caramelo, cubiertos con Crema y adornados con Fresas – Dijo suavemente – Hace algún tiempo que no los veía... son tus preferidos...

Ella recordaba perfectamente esa mañana, fue el día en que termino su noviazgo con Yamcha... y se dio cuenta de la existencia de un sentimiento muy diverso en su corazón.

_BULMA_

_La mañana siguiente del incidente del tobillo, ella se levanto renovada y muy contenta, Vegeta le había ayudado la noche anterior... lo había tenido tan cerca, pero... ¿Cómo podría pagarle el favor?._

_¡Ya sé! – Dijo emocionada – La mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre es el estómago, así que iré al supermercado y a la pastelería, comprare lo que a él más le gusta, además le preparare un delicioso almuerzo..._

_Frenó en seco, se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir sin darse cuenta [¡¿"la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre"?!] Pensó por un momento aterrada._

_No, no, no, eso no – Dijo en vos alta tratando de engañarse a sí misma – Solo le voy a pagar el favor con algo que le guste y nada más._

_Mejor dejó de pensar, se arreglo rápidamente y se dio cuenta que su tobillo estaba milagrosamente sano y en perfecto estado._

_[Esas manos son mágicas] pensó y luego se ruborizo al pensar "que más podrían hacer esas manos", volvió a sacudir los pensamientos y salió corriendo al supermercado._

_Para su buena suerte encontró todo lo que recordaba le encantaba al saiya, incluyendo sus pastelillos preferidos, estaba segura que también eso le ayudaría a limar asperezas con Vegeta. Sin embargo al llegar a la casa se sintió un poco avergonzada, pues al revisar los mensajes del contestador automático encontró el mensaje que había dejado su madre la noche anterior, la despensa debía estar llena y ella en su arranque había ido como una loca al supermercado._

_[Bueno, no importa] – Se dijo a sí misma – [ Al fin y al cabo la intención es lo que cuenta]_

_Preparó unos bocadillos para Vegeta, tomando en cuenta el apetito del saiya no le afectaría en nada comer algo antes del almuerzo. La charola quedo repleta de bocadillos deliciosos, se sentía muy orgullosa de lo que había preparado, tomo la charola y se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad._

_[Sé que esto le va a encantar, con lo goloso que es y con lo que le gustan las cosas dulces...] - pensó muy feliz, pero en el camino empezó a reflexionar un poco. - [Realmente espero que le guste... Vegeta siempre se ve tan solitario, no tiene mas amigos que nosotros... no tiene a nadie que le dé cariño y lo consienta de ves en cuando... sí, sé que ha hecho cosas malas... pero desde que esta aquí ha cambiado mucho... por lo menos a mi ya no me da terror estar cerca de él... ya no le gruñe tanto a las personas... no creo que tenga a nadie... a veces es muy gruñón y serio... y otras veces puede ser tan diferente...]- pensaba ella. [Bueno, una vez al año que alguien se preocupe por él no le haría daño ni a él ni a mí... quizás es así de gruñón y solitario porque nunca nadie le ha mostrado aprecio... Freezer de seguro fue un jefe muy cruel... ya es el momento en que alguien sea amable con Vegeta...]_

_Se detuvo ante la cámara de gravedad, lo escucho luchar con algún oponente imaginario, colocó por un momento la charola en el suelo y se asomó por una de las ventanas._

_[Tiene un cuerpo tan bien construido... y cada día se ve mejor...] pensó mientras le observada embobada, él se detuvo de repente, lo que la hizo reaccionar, le echo un último vistazo a su propia apariencia y luego tocó suavemente la puerta, después levanto la charola del suelo y espero pacientemente._

_Cuando él abrió la puerta, parecía sorprendido de verla, así que antes de que la regañara por interrumpir su entrenamiento, lo saludo y le sonrió, lo más seguro es que al ver la comida ya no se quejaría, él no respondió nada, así que ella inicio su explicación._

_Este es tu regalo por el favor que me hiciste ayer, fui al supermercado esta mañana y te preparé un buen aperitivo solo con las cosas que te gustan, el almuerzo será mucho mejor aún... – Dijo ella algo emocionada, antes de que el timbre la interrumpiera._

_En ese momento sintió algo de pánico al pensar quién era la persona que estaba tocando el timbre y la decisión que había tomado sobre que hacer con esa persona. [Yamcha] – pensó – [Bueno, solo espero no lastimar sus sentimientos, pero ya estoy harta de esta situación...]_

_Toma... – Le dijo a Vegeta en el momento en que colocaba la charola en las manos del saiya. - Buen provecho, mas tarde te traigo el almuerzo, ahora sí me disculpas debo atender la puerta – Añadió, notando que su voz ya empezaba a demostrar su nerviosismo, giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia la puerta, sintió que sus piernas ya empezaban a temblar. - [Cálmate Bulma] – Se dijo a sí misma, tratando de tranquilizarse. - [Tu misma dices que ya no quieres a Yamcha... aunque ya tenemos algún tiempo de estar juntos... han ocurrido tantas cosas entre nosotros... creí que algún día me casaría con él... pero siento que ya no lo amo... ¿Qué pasó con nosotros?... creí que ahora estaríamos más unidos que nunca, pero resulto todo lo contrario... cada día nos distanciamos más...] – dejo los pensamientos al llegar a la puerta. - [Bueno, es ahora o nunca] – Se dijo a sí misma y abrió la puerta._

_Ante ella apareció la figura de Yamcha, muy bien arreglado y tenía en las manos un precioso ramo de rosas rojas, le sonrió avergonzado y le entrego las rosas._

_Hola Bulma, sé que estas enojada conmigo pero sí me dejas explicarte... – Dijo Yamcha, ya temblando, quizás esperando que ella le azotara la puerta en la nariz o lo agarrara a golpes con las mismas rosas._

_Pasa – Dijo ella, invitándole a entrar – Necesitamos hablar._

_Yamcha la observó un poco extrañado, entró a la casa y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Ella fue quién hablo primero, en pocas palabras le dijo que sentía que su relación no funcionaba y que era mejor terminar, que simplemente ya estaba harta de la situación._

_¡Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de todo! – Dijo Yamcha un poco molesto - ¡Tú eres la que últimamente esta muy fría conmigo!, ¿Acaso hay alguien más?... ¡Ni siquiera me has dejado tocarte! ¿No crees que busco en alguien más lo que tu no me das?..._

_Quizás tienes razón – Murmuro ella en respuesta._

_Bulma, lo siento, no quise decir eso – Dijo Yamcha arrepentido por su arranque._

_Ambos tenemos algo de culpa – Continuo ella y no permitió que Yamcha replicara – Nuestra relación no funciona hace algún tiempo, yo no soy la mujer que necesitas, sí lo fuera no saldrías con otras chicas... así que... es mejor que terminemos antes que nos hagamos mas daño..._

_Continuaron hablando por un buen rato y por más que Yamcha insistió en que le diera una última oportunidad, ella se mantuvo firme en su decisión, acordaron que seguirían siendo amigos, aunque Yamcha le advirtió que seguiría intentando reconquistarla. Yamcha se despidió por fin, le dio un último beso y se fue._

_Ella suspiró aliviada, se sentía mucho mejor, había estado a punto de llorar en más de una ocasión pero logro contener la emoción, aunque todavía se sentía muy sensible, creía estar sola en la habitación, hasta que una profunda voz, le indico lo contrario..._

_¡Vaya, ya era hora que mandaras al diablo a ese insecto! ¡De seguro hizo algo grave para que lo dejaras! – dijo Vegeta en su típico tono de voz._

_Ella se volteó... al escucharlo decir las cosas de esa forma, sintió las lagrimas volver a sus ojos ¿Cómo podía ser tan odioso?._

_Eso... eso no... no te interesa – le dijo con dificultad y opto por salir corriendo de la habitación. Pero al pasar junto a él, sintió que la sujetaban de un brazo._

_¿Estas bien? – preguntó el saiya. _

_Ella volteó a verlo y en sus ojos percibió algo distinto que no supo identificar, nunca había visto esa expresión en aquellos ojos._

_Sí, Gracias – Murmuro en respuesta, tanto le perturbo su mirada que las ganas de llorar se habían ido, él la soltó, así que continuo su camino hacia su habitación. [Necesito hablar con Lynn] – pensó confundida._

_Esa noche le había hablado a su mejor amiga, no le contó lo de Yamcha, prefería hablarlo personalmente, Lynn estaría muy ocupada hasta el jueves, no podrían verse hasta el viernes por la tarde, para el que faltaban 4 días, ella no sabía sí podría soportar la ansiedad, aunque para su suerte Vegeta se marcho a entrenar a las montañas lo que le dio un poco de tranquilidad... pero sólo un poco._

Su teléfono personal, la saco de sus recuerdos...

¿Sí? – contestó rápidamente.

¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estas? – preguntó Trunks – Si sigues en la oficina, ya deja el trabajo por favor, quería invitarte a cenar, tenemos días de que no platicamos un rato. Bulma sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hijo

Esta bien, ya voy... - contestó.

_En algún lugar en las montañas...__  
_  
Vegeta se había recostado sobre la hierba, sentía el viento acariciar suavemente su rostro, las nubes en el cielo dibujaban figuras diversas.

[Nunca me arrepentiré de haberme quedado en la tierra]- Pensó – [Este planeta es tan hermoso... tanto como ella...]

Y siguió recordando lo ocurrido aquel día...

_VEGETA_

_Él estaba siguiendo a Bulma después de que sonó el timbre, el hecho de pensar que era Yamcha el que estaba en la puerta le hacía sentir sumamente furioso, por alguna extraña razón, ese día, sentía que odiaba Yamcha más que de costumbre._

_Entonces empezó a observar mejor a la chica que caminaba frente a él, llevaba un corto vestido rojo de tirantes que se anudaban en el cuello dejando un amplio escote en la espalda, pues era verano y el calor era insoportable, la prenda se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, no pudo evitar reconocer que le agradaba el vestiducho, aunque después pensándolo mejor se preguntó ¿Tenía que ser tan corto?._

_Se detuvo junto a la puerta de la sala, Bulma aún no notaba su presencia, empezó a preguntarse que lo había impulsado a seguirla, de todos modos, a él no le importaba lo que ocurriera entre los dos estúpidos humanos, giro sobre sus talones y camino de regreso a la cámara de gravedad, su fino oído le permitía escuchar ligeramente la conversación, trato de distraerse pensando en el apetitoso refrigerio que había dejado junto a la puerta, hasta que percibió que empezaban a discutir..._

_¡Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de todo! – Escucho decir a Yamcha al parecer muy molesto - ¡Tu eres la que últimamente esta muy fría conmigo!, ¿Acaso hay alguien más?...¡Ni siquiera me has dejado tocarte! ¿No crees que busco en alguien más lo que tu no me das?..._

_Quizás tienes razón – Contesto ella..._

_Inevitablemente y maldiciéndose a sí mismo, regresó a la puerta de la sala para terminar de ver lo que ocurrió entre la pareja, al parecer Bulma le había dicho a Yamcha que ya no lo quería, al fin la pareja se despidió como "dos supuestos amigos"..._

_[Los humanos y sus tontas costumbres] – pensó él molesto – [Ahora serán "amigos", sí como no...]_

_Yamcha se fue, escuchó a Bulma suspirar y la observó quedarse en silencio parada en el centro de la sala._

_[Si ya no lo quiere junto a ella por que demonios sigue suspirando por ese inútil?] – pensó molesto, detestaba ver a Bulma deprimida, por eso cuando la notaba triste empezaba a molestarla, prefería verla furiosa con él que llorando por Yamcha. - ¡Vaya, ya era hora que mandaras al diablo a ese insecto! ¡De seguro hizo algo grave para que lo dejaras! – le dijo esperando que ella explotara y empezara a insultarlo._

_Eso... eso no... no te interesa – Contesto ella con la voz quebrada y se dispuso a salir por la puerta._

_Él al verla así, ya no supo que decir, pero instintivamente la sujeto del brazo cuando paso junto a él._

_¿Estas bien? – preguntó sin darse cuenta. Bulma volteo a verlo, parecía confundida._

_Si, Gracias – murmuró ella en respuesta, lo cual le permitió reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que hacía, soltó el brazo de la chica y la vio alejarse._

_[¡Maldición!] – pensó Vegeta molesto consigo mismo – [¿Por qué me estoy comportando así? ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, Vivir con estos inútiles humanos y sus estúpidas costumbres esta empezando a afectarme demasiado...]_

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo confundido que se sintió ese día y los que le siguieron.

[Realmente he sido un ciego y un completo idiota] – pensó para sí mismo. Se sentía realmente cansado y los párpados empezaban a pesarle. - [Será mejor que duerma un rato] – Se dijo a sí mismo, cerró los ojos y se entregó al sueño.

Bulma fue a cenar con Trunks, platicaron un poco sobre los sucesos más importantes en la compañía y sobre los entrenamientos del chico, sin embargo él tuvo cuidado de no mencionar a su padre y Bulma no se atrevió a preguntar nada...

**Continuara...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: "Las dos caras de la moneda III Parte"**

_Nota de autora: aquí hay mas flashbacks así que no se vayan a perder. Además este capitulo es igual de largo que el anterior así que espero no se queden dormidos leyendolo jejejeje._

ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES, ASÍ QUE LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO, QUE SI SON MENORES NO LO LEAN, SI LO HACEN ES BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD. EN NINGÚN MOMENTO ES MI INTENCIÓN FALTARLE EL RESPETO A ALGUIEN CON ESTE CAPITULO, ASÍ QUE SI NO LES GUSTA EL CONTENIDO LEMON MEJOR SE ABSTIENEN DE LEERLO. GRACIAS...

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior Trunks invito a su madre a cenar...  
_  
Trunks se despidio de su madre a las 7:00 pm, le dijo que iría a ver un rato a su novia, ella evito hacer algún comentario que avergonzara a su hijo, le dio un beso de despedida y le mando saludos a Mareen.

Bulma manejaba rumbo a su casa y empezó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Lynn aquel día... el día en que acepto que estaba enamorándose de quién menos creía... y que ese sentimiento no era algo nuevo...

_**BULMA  
**_**************

_Ese día había sido el más largo y tedioso que recordaba en toda su vida, Lynn había logrado hacer algún tiempo en su apretada agenda de pacientes y le había citado en un pequeño, pero lujoso café italiano ubicado en el centro de la ciudad..._

Ella espero pacientemente en la mesa, estaba terminando el cuarto cigarro, ya se había tomado dos tazas de café capuchino, comido alrededor de ½ docena de panecillos y esperaba la tercera taza de café cuando aparecio Lynn.

Estas retrasada * Le dijo nerviosamente y apagando el cigarrillo.

Lo siento * Respondió su amiga * Pero el señor Dumont no paraba de hablar y tiene tantos problemas que no podía decirle que no podía atenderlo porque tenía una cita con mi mejor amiga.

En ese momento Lynn observo sorprendida las colillas de cigarro, un camarero se acerco con la taza de café y los panecillos que ella había ordenado.

¡Bulma! * Le dijo la mujer - ¿Cuánto llevas esperándome?

Como unos 40 minutos * Contesto ella * Llege temprano así que...

¿*Cuantas tazas de café Bulma*? * Añadio Lynn.

Ella le observo y se ruborizo avergonzada, Lynn ya había notado su nerviosismo.

Esta... será... la tercera... * Murmuro en respuesta.

*Eso quiere decir que te has comido como ½ docena de panecillos acompañando el café*... *y por lo que muestra el cenicero acabas de terminar el cuarto cigarro...* * Empezó a decir su amiga, antes de explotar sorprendida.

¡Demonios mujer! ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? ¡Creí que la única que hacía eso era yo! ¡Tu siempre me estas regañando por todo el café y los panecillos que me trago! ¡Además que no cesas de repetirme que el cigarro me va matar cualquier día porque fumo demasiado! * Termino de decir Lynn.

Ella solo se limito a sonreir timidamente, sumamente avergonzada.

Termine con Yamcha * Susurro por fin.

Ya era hora * Dijo Lynn

Ella la observo sorprendida.

¡Por favor Bulma! Vengo prediciendo esta ruptura desde mucho tiempo atrás, tú y Yamcha ya tenían muchos problemas * Replico la mujer y tomo uno de los panecillos. - No me veas como sí soy un mounstro - Continuo, mientras mordisqueaba el panecillo * Yamcha no es el hombre para ti, además era lógico que tu corazón por fin aceptara lo que siente.

¿A que te refieres con eso?- Le dijo asombrada.

¿Queeeeee? * Replico su amiga aún mas sorprendida que ella * ¡No fingas mas! ¿O te sigues engañando a ti misma?

¡No te entiendo! * Respondió confusa.

No puedes ser novia de Yamcha cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en... en otro hombre * Concluyo Lynn.

¡¿O... Otro... hom... bre?! * tartamudeo aterrada.

Si, ese hombre tan * masculino*, *fuerte*, *atractivo* y *sensual*... * Empezó a decir su amiga con voz melosa y mirada perdida.

¡¿Yo?!... ¡Enamorada de Vegeta!... ¡¿Estas Loca?! * Replico ella a la defensiva.

Yo no mencione a Vegeta * Dijo Lynn con una sonrisita malévola.

Ella se ruborizo por completo, en vez de defenderse y de la forma más tonta, le había confesado a su amiga que era cierto... que estaba sintiendo algo por el saiya.

_Esta bien, me rindo... creo que tienes razón * Dijo aceptando la derrota - ¿Es tan obvio? ¿Realmente crees que me estoy enamorando de él?_

Sé que estas confundida * Respondió Lynn * Desde hace algún tiempo empeze a darme cuenta, pero no estaba segura hasta que me dijiste hace unos días que estabas pensando seriamente en terminar con Yamcha y luego cuando me contaste lo que paso el día en que te lastimaste el tobillo no me quedo duda en el cuerpo.

¿Crees que tengo oportunidad? * Pregunto.

No lo sé... él es un hombre *muy especial* Bulma, no creo que sea de los que se aten a una mujer, es muy orgulloso y terco * Concluyó Lynn * No sabes que puedes esperar de él, es un hombre impredecible, deberás tener mucha paciencia.

Hablas como sí realmente tengo oportunidad * Dijo ella.

No creo que le seas indiferente * Replico Lynn * Pero no esperes nada de él, puede que le atraigas pero no tengo ni la menor idea sí exista algo más que deseo, debes estar lista para dar mucho y recibir poco, es tu decisión cuanto estes dispuesta a sacrificarte... quizás no pasen de una noche...

No sabes cuanta razón tenías * Susurró Bulma amargamente * Pero al menos... no fue solo una noche...

Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre el parabrisas del carro.

Vegeta estaba profundamente dormido, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia lo despertaron.

Mmmm * Murmuro un poco molesto.

¡Demonios! Mejor me apresuro a llegar a la casa antes que quede completamente mojado * Dijo elevándose en el aire y alejándose a gran velocidad.

[Es como sí la endemoniada historia se repitiera, ha empezado la época de lluvias dando inicio al invierno] * Se dijo a sí mismo.

Bulma, alcanzo a entrar a la casa antes de que empezara la verdadera tormenta.

Vaya * Dijo algo nostálgica * Es como sí la madre naturaleza quisiera torturarme... esta lloviendo a cántaros... el invierno comenzó... justamente como aquel día...

Pero no tuvo valor de seguir con sus recuerdos y mejor busco algo en que distraer su mente, el recuerdo del que estaba huyendo sería el más doloroso de todos.

Vegeta llego por fin a la casa en la cual estaba viviendo, como lo había temido estaba completamente empapado, opto por tomar un baño caliente para entrar en calor, cuando salió de la ducha pudo percibir que la tormenta era fuerte, el estruendo de los rayos resonaba en sus oidos, sé sento en el borde de la cama y termino de secar su rebelde cabellera.

Justo como aquel día * Susurro * Sería imposible olvidar ese día...

_**VEGETA **_

_Las inquietantes sensaciones que habían despertado en él, estaban interfiriendo demasiado con sus entrenamientos, así que opto por buscar la tranquilidad de las montañas, sin embargo, aunque logro concentrarse mejor, aún así no obtuvo mejores resultados, soporto dos semanas y regreso a la casa a buscar la nave espacial para mejor largarse a otro planeta..._

Ese día las nubes en el cielo revelaban que empezaría el invierno con una gran tormenta, el calor era insoportable durante el verano, pero al empezar el invierno, el clima se tornaba bastante frío...

Cuando entro en la casa todo estaba a obscuras, empezó a preguntarse dónde estaría Bulma, se maldijo nuevamente por pensar en la chica y mejor fue a darse un buen duchazo para luego ir a saquear el refrigerador, después de saciar su apetito empezó a deambular por la casa, noto que los padres de Bulma tampoco estaban, no tenía sueño y para colmo de males seguía preguntándose donde estaba la terrícola, la aburrición de la espera le dio sueño, así que mejor se fue a la cama...

No supo cuanto tiempo durmió, cuando se despertó ya no pudo dormirse, de repente un ligero ruido lo obligo a levantarse... era como si alguien hubiese tropezado con alguna cosa en la obscuridad...

[¿Pero que demonios...?] * Penso inquieto y molesto.

Su fino oído le oriento a donde ir... una de las pequeñas lámparas del pasillo estaba encendida, se escucho un trueno y la luz se apago, pero podía sentir una presencia conocida, así que entro a la sala, todo estaba a obscuras, empezaba a llover, la luz de un rayo ilumino la habitación por completo, en ese momento, frente a la ventana percibio una silueta femenina que grito al distinguirlo en la obscuridad.

¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?! * Grito Bulma.

Soy yo, humana tonta * Replico él, pero no recibio respuesta inmediata.

¡No soy tonta! * Contesto ella molesta, se escucharon algunos truenos a lo lejos.

La escucho emitir un ligero gemido de temor y se acerco a ella.

¿Qué rayos te pasa? * Le pregunto intrigado y un poco molesto.

Me dan miedo los truenos * Susurro ella en respuesta.

Otro rayo iluminó la sala, en ese breve momento pudo distinguir que ella llevaba un sencillo y holgado camisón, nada atrevido, pero la luz del rayo también le permitió observar a trasluz el hermoso cuerpo femenino que contenía y no pudo evitar reconocer que le gustaba el contenido..

El trueno que inevitablemente seguía al rayo fue tan fuerte que sacudió las ventanas, la escucho gritar y antes que pudiera evitarlo la tenía temblando entre sus brazos, instintivamente la estrecho con suavidad y aspiro el aroma tan femenino que se desprendía de su cuerpo, se quedaron así un momento, la sensación que empezó a embargarlo era extraña y agradable.

Bulma levanto el rostro y sus labios quedaron justamente enfrente de los suyos, la luz del pasillo se encendió de nuevo alcanzando a iluminar timidamente la sala y bañando suavemente el rostro de la chica.

No supo como, no supo quien se movio primero, pero antes que pudiera darse cuenta se estaban besando, primero fueron besos suaves, sus labios apenas se rozaban, hasta que poco a poco se enfrascaron en un apasionado beso, introdujo su lengua en la boca femenina y saboreo su dulzura, al mismo tiempo sus manos se introdujeron bajo el camisón para empezar a acariciar su piel, simplemente no podía separar sus labios de los de ella más que para tomar aliento.

La atrajo más hacia él, empezaron a tambalearse hasta que toparon con una mesa, de un manotazo tiro los adornos que estorbaban y subió a la chica en ella, se acomodo entre sus piernas y empezó a besarle el cuello, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos acariciaban sus firmes senos sobre la tela, los gemidos de placer de Bulma resonaban en sus oidos, sintió las piernas de ella rodear su cintura y después los dedos de la chica se enredaron en sus cabellos.

Se sentía muy excitado, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en que se sintió así, peor aún, no recordaba haberse sentido tan excitado en toda su vida. Las manos de ella acariciaron sus hombros y su espalda hasta que lo hizo empezar a estremecerse. Sus labios fueron descendiendo de su cuello a sus senos, empezó a besarlos hasta que encontró uno de sus pezones y empezó suavemente a tirar de uno de ellos para después succionarlo con su boca aún sobre la tela, fue entonces cuando las uñas de ella se enterraron en su espalda.

Sus manos se deslizaron nuevamente bajo el camisón, acarició su pequeño estómago, sus caderas, la sedosa superficie de sus muslos, luego enredo sus dedos en las pequeñas bragas femeninas para después desgarrarlas de un tirón, ella no protesto, acaricio la suavidad aterciopelada de su feminidad y de la garganta de ella se desprendio un sonido mezcla de grito y gemido.

No soporto más, tenía que poseerla, la levanto de la mesa y la hizo tumbarse suavemente en el suelo, le desgarro el camisón para desnudarla completamente, se quedó inmóvil y observó extasiado el cuerpo femenino bañado por la luz del pasillo y los constantes rayos que provenían del exterior.

Eres preciosa... * Murmuro en su idioma natal sin darse cuenta.

Su deseo lo estaba quemando demasiado, así que se hincó en el suelo y de un tirón se arranco la ropa, cuando alzo la vista ella estaba de rodillas frente a él, observándolo.

Por un momento no supo que hacer, ella levantó una mano y acaricio su rostro, él solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, las manos de la chica comenzaron a descender al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaban suave y eróticamente mientras recorrían todo su cuerpo, sintió que todos sus músculos se tensaban al mismo tiempo que sentía el cuerpo femenino más cercano al suyo...

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió los labios de Bulma en su cuello, después, ella comenzó a trazar una camino de besos a través de su pecho, los labios de ella encontraron sus pezones y empezó a mordisquear uno, él comenzó a perder el equilibrio y echo su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que se encontró tumbado en el suelo con Bulma sobre él, no pudo evitar comenzar a jadear...

Ninguna hembra antes le había acariciado de esa forma o al menos sus caricias no habían sido tan excitantes como lo eran las de ella. Sintió los labios de la chica bajar hasta su estómago para luego delinear los cuadros de su abdomen con la lengua, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos lo acariciaban entre las piernas. Apretó los dientes en un vago intento por no gemir, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

Ella descendió hasta su masculinidad, dejo de acariciarlo con las manos y empezó a hacerlo con sus labios. Se escucho a sí mismo empezar a gemir casi fuera de control, la sensación era demasiado exquisita.

Ya basta * Ordenó decidido a terminar con la dulce tortura a la que ella le había sometido y que había logrado que la deseara cada vez con mayor intensidad.

La obligo a tumbarse en el suelo, era su turno de acariciarla, enterró el rostro en el suave cuello femenino y la beso apasionadamente, en ese momento se sintió enloquecer en su embriagador aroma, ella se aferro de sus hombros, él comenzó a descender hasta sus senos, rozo uno de sus pezones con la lengua y sonrió complacido cuando lo vio endurecerse bajo sus caricias, después comenzó a succionarlo con la boca...

Empezó a besar y lamer todo el cuerpo femenino, descendiendo de sus senos, pasando por su vientre hasta sus muslos, para después presionar la cara contra ella más abajo, sus labios encontraron el punto más sensible de su ser y lamió delicadamente la cálida y dulce humedad de su feminidad...

¡Oh Vegeta! Por favor... * La escucho gemir y suplicarle.

Él alzo la vista, se acomodo entre sus piernas y después coloco su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

¿Qué quieres? * Le pregunto.

Tu sabes que quiero * Le respondió ella tirando de sus caderas sugestivamente.

Dímelo, ¿Qué quieres? * Repitió él.

Te quiero a ti... * Gimió ella roncamente, mientras él la besaba nuevamente en el cuello.

No es eso lo que quiero escuchar... anda Bulma... dilo... ¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué quieres que haga?... * Susurro él en su oído.

Te quiero dentro de mí, hazme tuya... hazme tuya Vegeta... * Gimió ella en respuesta con la voz entrecortada...

El se deslizo dentro de ella, la escucho emitir un quejido de placer, se mantuvo quieto un momento, obligándose a conservar el control, luego empezó a moverse lentamente, le tomo toda su fuerza seguir el ritmo de ella y no lanzarse a satisfacer su propio deseo, no solo deseaba recibir placer, extrañamente sentía una inmensa necesidad de brindarlo, pronto empezaron a moverse a un mismo ritmo, cada vez más rápido, las sensaciones cual descargas eléctricas le recorrían salvajemente, eran cada vez más y más intensas, los gemidos femeninos habían aturdido completamente su mente.

Empujo una y otra vez, era como estar parado al borde de un abismo, sintió las uñas de ella enterrarse en su espalda, empujo una vez más y entonces todo su cuerpo se volvió rígido, gimió extasiado y la escucho gritar su nombre al momento en que ambos alcanzaron el clímax, sintió una sacudida tremenda que le hizo caer en aquel inmenso abismo de placer. Se desplomo sobre ella y se quedo inmóvil, tratando de recuperar el aliento, la sensación era deliciosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía el aroma de ella impregnado en su piel.

La escucho gemir levemente, asumió que su peso le estaba molestando y rodó de costado para liberarla, ella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y se quedo así un rato.

En ese momento, por primera vez no supo que hacer, usualmente en esas situaciones, al terminar se vestía y se largaba, sí deseaba mas *diversión* buscaba una chica diferente, nunca había compartido toda una noche junto a una hembra, nunca se había sentido tan complacido y satisfecho, no sabía como, pero Bulma había logrado despertar en él sensaciones nuevas y excitantes... pues esta vez había sido completamente diferente a lo que había experimentado en el pasado y no podía entender porque...

Bulma no decía nada, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pensaba ella en ese momento, hasta ese instante pudo apreciar que aún continuaba lloviendo y que el ambiente empezaba a enfriarse.

Esta empezando a hacer frío * Se atrevió a decir esperando a que ella reaccionara.

Si * Murmuro ella en respuesta * Ya... ya te puedes ir a tu cuarto... yo me iré al mío dentro de un rato.

Pero él no quería irse, por primera vez quería compartir toda la noche con una hembra, empezaba a desearla de nuevo, necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo, se acerco a ella y deslizo suavemente su brazo por su cintura, la sintió estremecerse al colocar su cuerpo detrás del suyo.

Eso es lo que deseas... ¿Quieres que me vaya?- Le susurró al oído.

Ella se quedó inmovil por un momento más, luego lentamente se dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaban empañados, como sí estuviese a punto de llorar, la vio apretar los labios y negar con la cabeza.

No... no quiero... * Susurro ella por fin.

Eso pensé * Dijo él, la tomo en sus brazos y camino hacia la habitación de ella, pues quedaba más cerca que la de él, la deposito en la cama y se recostó junto a ella, parecía pensativa, hubiese dado lo que fuese por saber cuales eran sus pensamientos y si lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, nunca había sentido ningún tipo de *debilidad* por una hembra, no sabía que diablos le pasaba pero por el momento no le importaba, simplemente penso que al siguiente día todo volvería a la normalidad... que quizás solo se había encaprichado un poco con la chica y que con un par de noches se la sacaría de la cabeza, pero por lo visto estaba muy equivocado como lo comprobaría más adelante.

Realmente esta empezando a hacer frío * Murmuro ella temblando e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo en que le acariciaba el rostro.

Conozco un buen método para calentarnos * Replico él, tiro de las mantas, cubriendo a ambos con ellas y después comenzó a besarla... para después enseñarle a que se refería...

Vegeta reaccionó, se sentía muy perturbado por lo que acababa de recordar, había estado evitando recordar esa noche en particular, esa noche había cambiado su vida por completo y le había unido a Bulma con un lazo que no lograba romper, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a observar la tormenta a través del empañado cristal de la ventana, solo una cosa cruzaba por su mente en ese momento...

[¿Esta lluvia te traerá los mismos recuerdos que a mí?...] * Pensó para sí mismo, los rugidos de su estomago lo sacaron un poco de su nostalgia, practicamente no había comido nada en todo el día y además se sentía agotado. (Puede ser el fin del mundo y a este hombre no hay quien le quite el hambre jejeje).

[Tal vez una buena comida y un buen descanso me ayuden a no sentirme tan miserable] Pensó para sí mismo.

Pero solo tal vez...

Bulma también había tomado un baño caliente, su día también había sido agotador, así que se fue a la cama temprano... no logro conciliar un buen sueño y comenzó a tener pesadillas sobre el pasado, un fuerte estruendo la despertó, asustada se levanto de la cama y noto que había sido la tormenta lo que la había despertado, las noches de invierno eran casi todas iguales, una fuerte tormenta seguía a otra, lo que hacía que el clima se enfriara bastante.

[Iré a la cocina por una taza de chocolate caliente, eso calmara mis nervios y me ayudara a dormir...] * En ese momento reacciono, acababa de repetir en su mente exactamente las mismas palabras de aquella noche... a pesar de huir de sus recuerdos siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar... no pudo ocultarse más, inevitablemente se dejo llevar, las escenas de aquella noche se repitieron con detalle una a una...

_**BULMA  
**_

_Las dos semanas sin la presencia de Vegeta le habían ayudado a tranquilizarse un poco, al menos eso penso ella y trato de convencerse a sí misma que lo que sentía por el saiya no era nada mas que una tontería pasajera, sus padres habían regresado 3 días después de que el saiya se marcho pero solo para volver a dejarla sola, debido a una convención científica en la capital del sur, a la cual no quiso ir y después se arrepintió, irremediablemente se sentía un poco desolada en aquella inmensa casa vacía._

Ese día salió a comprar ropa nueva para distraerse un poco, cuando llego a la casa ya era muy tarde y se sentía muy cansada, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, se cambio de ropa, se puso un sencillo camisón de algodón para estar lo mas cómoda posible y se dispuso a dormir, no pudo cumplir su propósito, ya que poco después de meterse a la cama comenzó a caer una fuerte tormenta, por su terror a los truenos supo que no podría conciliar el sueño fácilmente, así que decidió ir a la cocina por el viejo remedio casero de su madre para la falta de sueño.

[Iré a la cocina por una taza de chocolate caliente, eso calmara mis nervios y me ayudara a dormir...] * Pensó para sí misma y puso manos a la obra, caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la sala, no consideró encender ninguna lámpara, pues provenía suficiente luz de los faros de la calle, pero tropezo con una mesa y estuvo a punto de quebrar unas cuantas cosas, por lo que encendio la pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa. Entro a la sala y estaba a punto de encender otra lámpara cuando un fuerte estruendo apago la luz del pasillo, por lo que opto acercarse a la ventana para tener mas luz.

Caminaba temerosa por la sala, los truenos se tornaban poco a poco más fuertes, cuando se detuvo frente a la ventana, experimentó la extraña sensación de no encontrarse sola, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer los alrededores, un rayo iluminó toda la habitación y distinguió perfectamente una musculosa figura en la puerta...

¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?! * Grito un poco asustada.

Soy yo, humana tonta * Replico Vegeta en su típico tono de voz.

[¡Vegeta!] Pensó * [¿Cuándo regreso? Y un momento... ¡¿Cómo que tonta?!].

¡No soy tonta! * Contesto molesta, se escucharon algunos truenos a lo lejos.

El miedo remplazo al enojo, se quedo callada y empezó a temblar, Vegeta debió percibir algo porque se acerco a ella.

¿Qué rayos te pasa? * Le pregunto él.

Me dan miedo los truenos * Respondió temerosa.

Otro rayo iluminó la sala, en ese breve momento distinguió al hombre frente a ella, estaba descalzo y lo único que llevaba encima era un pants obscuro, ella tenía miedo y lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era que alguien la hiciese sentir segura, ¿esos fuertes brazos serían capaces de brindar esa seguridad?...

El trueno que inevitablemente seguía al rayo fue tan fuerte que sacudió las ventanas, grito aterrada y se lanzo a los brazos del saiya, agradecida sintió los brazos de Vegeta rodearla y estrecharla suavemente contra su cuerpo, una calidez inesperada la rodeo, se sentía segura, lo había extrañado tanto... lo había necesitado tanto... ahora mas que nunca...

Por un impulso levanto el rostro, debido a que ambos tenían la misma estatura sus labios quedaron justamente enfrente de los de él, la lámpara del pasillo se encendió de nuevo iluminando los rostros de ambos, no supo en ese momento sí era por la poca luz o sí era producto de su imaginación, pero los ojos masculinos tenían nuevamente aquella expresión que ella aún no podía descifrar y que la hacía estremecerse.

Sin saber como, los rostros de ambos se acercaron y antes que pudiera reaccionar se estaban besando, sus besos eran suaves y cálidos, los labios masculinos apenas rozaban los suyos, poco a poco sus besos empezaron a encender una pasión desconocida para ella, los labios de él se movian febriles sobre los suyos, en su vida la habían besado así, sintió las manos de él introducirse bajo su camisón y empezar a acariciarla como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, un deseo torrencial la estaba invadiendo y empezaba a perder el control de si misma.

Poco a poco sintió cambiar el ritmo de la respiración de él, la estrecho aún más contra su cuerpo, sintio sus pezones tensarse contra la tela del camisón lo que evidencio su propia excitación y fue el sentir la dureza de su masculinidad presionarse contra su vientre lo que le permitió ser consciente de la excitación de él, empezaron a tambalearse hasta que sintió su cuerpo chocar con algo, no supo que era en ese momento, lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de objetos quebrándose, se dio cuenta que era una de las mesas de la sala, en el momento en que él la levanto suavemente del suelo y la subió en ella, él se acomodo entre sus piernas y empezó a besarle el cuello, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos acariciaban sus senos sobre la tela del camisón, sus besos y sus caricias eran tan excitantes, empezó a sentir que perdía la cordura por completo, había un millón de razones para detener esa locura antes que fuese irreversible pero no encontraba ninguna o... no deseaba encontrarla, se escuchaba a sí misma jadear y gemir levemente, rodeo la cintura masculina con sus piernas y enredo sus dedos en aquellos cabellos obscuros, como siempre lo había deseado.

Acarició los hombros desnudos del saiya y después recorrió su espina dorsal con sus dedos, hasta que sintió que él empezó a estremecerse. Los labios de él bajaron de su cuello hasta sus senos y empezó a besarlos sobre la tela, hasta que encontró uno de sus pezones y empezó a tirar de él suavemente con sus dientes, para después succionarlo con su boca, tela y carne al mismo tiempo, no pudo más y comenzó a arañarle la espalda...

Un momento después, sintió las manos de él deslizarse nuevamente bajo su camisón y acariciar todo su cuerpo, se dejo llevar por aquellas sensaciones hasta que un ligero tirón le hizo percibir que le había quitado las bragas, antes que pudiera reaccionar sintió como acariciaba su feminidad y la sensación que le provocaron sus caricias la hicieron practicamente gritar de placer.

En ese momento él la levanto de la mesa, la depositó suavemente en el suelo y luego le desgarro el camisón desnudandola por completo, por un momento tuvo un ataque de inseguridad sobre su figura, las infidelidades de Yamcha le habían hecho perder gran parte de la confianza en su belleza, pero él se quedo inmóvil, pudo apreciar la forma en que la observaba con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios entreabiertos... parecía admirar su cuerpo, en ese momento se sintió como la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Él murmuro algo que ella no pudo comprender, luego se separo de ella, parecía desesperado, porque de un tirón se desnudó por completo, ella se arrodilló frente a él y empezo a acariciar su rostro, sentía un inmenso deseo de tocarlo, por su mente se cruzaron pensamientos y deseos nuevos que jamás había tenido antes.

Él cerro los ojos y al parecer se dejo llevar, comenzo a acariciar aquel cuerpo masculino tan perfecto a su vista, solamente orientada por su deseo de brindarle placer, sintió que todos los músculos de él se tensaron, se acercó mas a él y comenzo a besarle el cuello suavemente, aspirando la escencia tan masculina de su piel.

Comenzó a besar su pecho, hasta que sus labios encontraron uno de sus pezones, por curiosidad empezó a mordisquearlo y comprobo el efecto que causaba en él, sintió como le hacía perder el equilibrio poco a poco hasta que logro tumbarlo en el suelo, se coloco sobre él para continuar sus caricias, lo escucho empezar a jadear...

Empezo a descender hasta que sus labios llegaron a su estómago y luego a su abdomen, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos lo acariciaban entre las piernas. Lo escucho apretar los dientes y retener los gemidos, pero sabía que existía un modo de hacerlo definitivamente perder el control, algo absolutamente nuevo para ella, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus propios impulsos...

Descendió hasta su masculinidad, dejo de acariciarlo con las manos y empezó a hacerlo con sus labios, cada vez más intensamente hasta que él empezó a gemir descontroladamente.

Ya basta * Le escucho decir entre dientes, la sujeto de las muñecas y la hizo tumbarse nuevamente en el suelo..

Él empezo a besar apasionadamente su cuello, se sentía tan excitada que solo pudo aferrarse de los hombros de él y dejarse llevar a plenitud por sus caricias, él comenzó a descender hasta sus senos ahora desnudos, rozo uno de sus pezones con la lengua, era increible como un gesto que pudiese ser tan simple desencadenara tal reacción en todo su cuerpo, él parecía complacido porque lo vio sonreir para después comenzar a succionar el pezón con la boca.

Sus labios recorrieron todo su cuerpo, descendiendo hasta sus muslos... en ese momento sintio que estaba perdida, cuando los labios masculinos encontraron los repliegues más vulnerables de su cuerpo y luego lamió delicadamente su feminidad, sus caricias derrumbaron su última barrera, no pudo mas, empezó a suplicarle que la hiciera suya...

¡Oh Vegeta! Por favor... * Gimio ya desesperada.

Él alzo la vista, cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo ver el deseo reflejado en su rostro... luego él se acomodo entre sus piernas y después acerco su rostro al suyo.

¿Qué quieres? * Le pregunto suavemente.

Tu sabes que quiero * Le respondió ella tirando de sus caderas invitándolo a poseerla.

Dímelo, ¿Qué quieres? * Repitió él.

Te quiero a ti... * Gimió, mientras él empezaba a besarle el cuello.

No es eso lo que quiero escuchar, anda Bulma, dilo, ¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué quieres que haga?... * Susurro él en su oído.

Te quiero dentro de mí, hazme tuya... hazme tuya Vegeta... * Gimió en respuesta..

El se deslizo suavemente dentro de ella, lo escucho gemir roncamente al mismo tiempo que ella, se mantuvo quieto un momento y luego la obligo a moverse lentamente, tan lentamente, que los violentos espasmos de su interior crecieron con agonizante intensidad, era como si espaciaba cada nuevo impulso para coincidir con los involuntarios estremecimientos que la recorrían, era como si deseaba brindarle el máximo placer, se aferró a él cuando empezaron a moverse a un mismo ritmo, cada vez más rápido, la respiración de él estaba totalmente fuera de control y lo escuchaba jadear y gemir extasiado.

Él empujo una y otra vez, ella perdio absolutamente la noción del espacio y el tiempo, solo podía sentir, era como estar en una espiral que incrementaba su fuerza cada ves más, justo en el momento en que no podía más y se sentía desfallecer, él se movio por última vez y la espiral se rompio arrojandola a la cumbre del extasis, lo escucho gritar roncamente al mismo tiempo en que ella no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de él cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo momento. Él se desplomo sobre ella y se quedo inmóvil.

Había sido maravilloso, no deseaba separarse de él, era tan bello estar así, fue hasta ese momento en que acepto que amaba a Vegeta, que lo había necesitado como nunca y que lo necesitaba ahora con más fuerza, y él acababa de hacerle el amor... * amor* ... la palabra brillo cual llama en su mente para después apagarse... no... él no la amaba, quizás la había deseado... pero nada más... las palabras de Lynn hicieron eco en su cabeza... [ Quizás no pasen de una noche...]

Sintió como una enorme frustración la embargaba, retubo un sollozo que se tradujo en un gemido, él lo percibió y rodó de costado liberandola de su peso, pero en vez de alivio, sintió como si su corazón se rompiera, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y se quedo así un rato, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Acababa de entregarse al hombre que amaba, había sido maravilloso para ella... pero quizás para él solo había sido un medio de satisfacer un deseo, un capricho... una simple necesidad fisica.

[Eres una tonta] * Se dijo a si misma * [Lo peor es que ahora que aceptaste que lo amas, no vas a poder vivir sin él, menos después de lo que paso esta noche... tonta, tonta... y ahora ¿Que piensas hacer Bulma?]

Esta empezando a hacer frío * Dijo él rompiendo el silencio..

Si * Murmuro en respuesta * Ya... te puedes ir a tu cuarto... yo me iré al mío dentro de un rato.

[Si él no le da importancia a lo que acaba de suceder, lo menos que puedo hacer es salir dignamente y no demostrarle lo mortificada que estoy] * Pensó para si misma.

Resignada espero a que él se levantara del suelo y se marchara, para poder después romper a llorar desconsoladamente. Pero para su sorpresa, él no se marcho... sintió el brazo de él deslizarse por su cintura y luego como el cuerpo masculino se acomodaba detrás suyo.

Eso es lo que deseas... ¿Quieres que me vaya?- Le susurró él al oído.

Se dio la vuelta y su rostro quedo nuevamente frente al de él, hubiera deseado decirle que no, pero su voz se nego a salir de su garganta, pero a pesar de eso no pudo mentirle, apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

[No... no quiero... que no te das cuenta que te amo...¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarme?...] * Penso aturdida.

No... no quiero... * Susurro por fin, cuando pudo articular palabra.

Eso pensé * Dijo él arrogantemente, para su sorpresa la tomo en sus brazos y camino hacia la habitación de ella, la deposito en la cama y se recostó junto a ella.

Su cabeza nuevamente empezó a trabajar, pero esta vez el dolor que sentía estaba desapareciento, él la observaba, quizás tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero un solo pensamiento pudo cubrir su mente en ese momento.

[Al diablo mi dignidad...] * Se dijo a si misma * [No se que va a pasar mañana... pero por primera vez, no me importa...]

Realmente esta empezando a hacer frío * Murmuro suavemente y le acaricio al rostro al hombre con quien compartía su lecho, aún sin saber que esperar.

Conozco un buen método para calentarnos * Replico él sensualmente para después tirar de las mantas, cubriendo a ambos con ellas y luego comenzar a besarla...

Lo que menos tuvieron esa noche... fue frío.

Bulma trato de recobrar el aliento, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos... a pesar de todos no podía negarse que habían sido los momentos más felices de su vida.

[Maldito seas Vegeta] * Pensó Bulma * [Ojalá nunca te hubiese amado tanto...]

Pero tal como ella dijo...solo ojalá...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: "Soluciones drásticas"**

A pesar de lo perturbadores que podían ser los recuerdos para ambos, Vegeta y Bulma trataron de adaptarse a una rutina en la cual descargar todas sus energías, para evitar que los traicionara una vez más su memoria. Las cosas entre ellos simplemente parecían no tener arreglo alguno.

Bulma por el momento estaba peleando por conseguir un contrato con una compañía muy importante que les permitiría exportar sus productos a otros planetas, lo cual era sumamente novedoso, pues apenas se iniciaban los tratados comerciales interplanetarios y la Compañía lfaPenta-Gama era una de las pocas compañías que tenían el suficiente poder para servir de intermediarios exportadores.

Vegeta por su parte, había iniciado un entrenamiento extenuante en las montañas, junto a su hermana y Kira, Trunks no les acompañaba porque ayudaba a su madre con el contrato y no había tenido tiempo de entrenar.

Aunque Bulma y Vegeta evitaban encontrarse a toda cosa, el destino les tenía preparada una jugarreta más...

_6:30 pm. En las montañas..._

Vegeta y sus dos acompañantes saiyas estaban cenando, posteriormente entrenarían durante toda la noche, así mejorarían los reflejos del príncipe.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, fue Vegar la que contestó, como de costumbre era Trunks y quería hablar con su padre.

Hola papá - Dijo el muchacho con una cansada sonrisa en el rostro (Es uno de esos teléfonos que tienen pantalla integrada para que se pueda ver con quién se habla). A pesar de todo Trunks y Vegeta parecían estar forjando una buena relación padre-hijo, por lo que se notaba, Vegeta había reflexionado un poco sobre el tiempo que había perdido, se había tragado un tanto de su orgullo y bajado sus defensas para permitir que su hijo se acercara a él.

Óyeme que te estás pensando mocoso, no has entrenado ni un solo día en toda la semana y... ¡Trunks!... te ves horrible – Afirmó Vegeta algo extrañado.

Eh... ah... es que toda la semana me la he pasado muy ocupado junto a mamá por culpa de un contrato con la compañía lfaPenta-Gama - Comentó el chico.

¿La compañía exportadora? – Pregunto el padre.

Si así es, estamos intentando firmar un contrato con ellos, pero me temo que son muy selectivos con los productos que exportan y a pesar nuestro no consideran nuestros inventos lo suficientemente buenos para ser vendidos en otros planetas, además nos han dicho que aunque lo fuesen no somos capaces de satisfacer una posible demanda a gran escala de nuestros productos – Añadió el chico bostezando.

Vegeta siguió escuchando lo que le contaba su hijo, no aportaba mayor comentario a la charla y parecía sumamente pensativo.

Bueno solo quería saber como estabas – Dijo por fin Trunks – Cuídate mucho y espero verte la próxima semana. Después de esto colgó.

_Una hora más tarde..._

¡Eso es todo lo que tienes hermanito! – Le dijo Vegar en tono burlón a su hermano, el cual ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia como de costumbre mientras ambos estaban enfrascados en una poderosa batalla, que por razones obvias nuestro querido gruñón iba perdiendo.

CÁLLATE Y PELEA! – Le grito Vegeta, se preparo para lanzarle un ataque a su hermana cuando le obligaron a parar en seco.

ALTO! – gritó Kira.

¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa? – Gruñó él.

¡Que tu concentración es muy lamentable!, tu mente esta en otro lado desde que hablaste con Trunks – Dijo la mujer en tono molesto – Por que no nos dejamos de tonterías y mejor vas a ver a tu hijo, reconoce que estas preocupado por él... [Y por otra persona – pensó Kira].

La respuesta de Vegeta solo fue una mueca de disgusto, desvió la mirada, se quedó pensativo un momento, después se alejo volando a toda velocidad en dirección a la capital.

¿Lo acompañamos? – Preguntó Vegar.

No, deja que vaya, aún no estoy segura que decisión ha tomado, esperemos un rato y luego lo seguimos, el estar solo le permitirá aclarar mejor sus ideas – Contestó ella.

_Casa de la familia Briefs..._

¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo Bulma ya desesperada.- ¡¿Quién demonios se creen que son?! ¿Cómo se atreven a tratarnos así?!

Cálmate mamá – Dijo Trunks tratando de aplacar los nervios de su madre – No consigues nada con enfadarte, lo mejor que podemos hacer es estudiar bien nuestra estrategia para la junta de mañana, ya veras que los impresionaremos.

Al paso que vamos, los malditos de NewLight Tecnologies se llevaran el contrato, no importa lo que hagamos, los Gama siempre los prefieren a ellos, por lo visto tendremos que esperar varios años más para que nos consideren una compañía lo suficientemente buena como para competir con los productos extraterrestres – Añadió ella amargamente.

Ya veras que todo saldrá bien mamá, cálmate y mejor ve a descansar un poco, la junta es mañana a las 2 de la tarde, deja todo en mis manos – Dijo el chico.

Bulma accedió y se fue a acostar, se durmió al instante, la semana había sido agotadora y el contrato era muy importante para ella, si lo perdía era como si le dijeran que los productos de su compañía no servían, se durmió profundamente, tanto que no escucho llegar a la visita de su hijo.

Vegeta entro por el balcón del estudio de Trunks, para su buena suerte la puerta de cristal estaba abierta, cuando entro la escena que vio fue peor a la que se había imaginado.

Trunks estaba trabajando en medio de varias montañas de papeles, documentos, gráficas de ventas, folletos de productos diversos, cuadros contables, además tenía encendida la computadora y estaba revisando información diversa...

¿Papá?! – Dijo el chico sorprendido por la visita - ¿Qué... que estas haciendo aquí?

¿Que demonios paso aquí? ¿Un terremoto acaso? – preguntó el príncipe en su acostumbrado estilo.

Trunks sonrió avergonzado al ver el desastre que había en la habitación, pero más que todo se sentía feliz por la visita de su padre, verlo era comprobar que no estaba soñando, que su padre estaba vivo y que a pesar de su endemoniado carácter lo quería con toda su alma (Snif).

Ambos charlaron un rato, luego Vegeta dejo que Trunks siguiera trabajando sin molestarlo, pero extrañamente y por un impulso desconocido hasta para el mismo, en vez de largarse opto por dejarse caer en el cómodo sofá cerca del escritorio de su hijo. El muchacho se concentró nuevamente en los papeles y parecía haber olvidado que su padre se encontraba en la habitación.

Vegeta un poco curioso y aburrido, empezó a hojear algunos de los papeles que habían caído al suelo y se enfrascó en la lectura casi de inmediato... no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero de repente notó que la habitación estaba muy silenciosa, quizás demasiado silenciosa.

Cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta que Trunks se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre el escritorio, se levantó del sofá y se acercó al muchacho y le observo dormir, se veía sumamente agotado, una oleada de sensaciones que en vano trataba de evadir le envolvió nuevamente, como negar lo que sentía por su hijo... su único hijo... a pesar de todo le quería, y aunque le costara trabajo tragarse un poco su orgullo, tenía que reconocer que le dolía mucho no haber estado junto a él y haber perdido el momento en que dejo de ser niño para convertirse en un hombre... del cual estaba orgullo de ser padre, aunque también le costase trabajo reconocerlo.

[Vaya si cambió mi forma de pensar el haber vivido como un simple terrícola por varios años] - Pensó aturdido - [Mis ideales sobre lo que considero importante en la vida han variado demasiado, mis gustos, mis necesidades, mis sentimientos... por más que lo intento no logro recobrar mi vida... ¿Porque no puede volver hacer todo como antes de perder la memoria? ¿Ahora que demonios me esta pasando? Ni siquiera estoy seguro que diablos estoy haciendo aquí...] Miró la diversidad de documentos sobre la mesa, en su mente revoloteaban pensamientos confusos, estaba indeciso sobre que debía hacer en ese momento.

¡Deja de pensar tanto por favor! – Dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

¡¿De que diablos estas hablando?! – Le gruñó molesto a la mujer.

Sabes perfectamente de que hablo – Le contestó Kira acercándose a él – Llevaré a tu hijo a la cama y espero encontrarte aquí cuando regrese...

_A la mañana siguiente 7:00 a.m._

Trunks, Trunks – Dijo Bulma, tocando varias veces la puerta hasta que su hijo le respondió medio dormido.

Levántate hijo o llegaras tarde a la reunión, yo ya me voy, necesito preparar algunas cosas todavía, nos vemos más tarde – Dijo la mujer y se fue. Trunks se levantó de la cama todavía adormilado (Imagínense que bueno se ha de ver el muchacho así todo despeinado y adormilado jejeje).

[No recuerdo a que horas me vine a dormir] – Pensó extrañado – [Quizás mi papá me trajo a la cama antes de irse] – ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse muy bien, pues si efectivamente su padre se había tomado esa molestia, es que le importaba aunque sea un poco.

Se dirigió al cuarto contiguo al suyo donde estaba su pequeña oficina, cuando entro a la habitación quedó absolutamente confuso, la habitación estaba en perfecto orden, los papeles estaban correctamente separados y organizados (¡!).

Un momento... – Dijo el chico un poco consternado – ¿Qué paso aquí?...

Ya era hora de que despertaras – Le dijo una voz conocida, extrañamente conocida, se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos fríos.

Papá... – Dijo a duras penas - ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

Esperar a que despertaras... - Dijo Vegeta antes de ser interrumpido por Kira.

Y tu desayuno esta listo – Dijo la mujer entrando en la habitación con una charola en las manos.

Trunks empezó a sentirse cada vez más confuso... ¿Por qué estaba todo el mundo en su habitación? De repente el rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que cargaba encima eran sus boxers, los cuales en aras de la comodidad eran sumamente reveladores (Como quien dice que taco de ojo se dieron las chicas je je je muéranse de envidia =P )

Vegeta se dirigía al baño pero aún pendiente de la ligera conversación, noto la expresión en la cara de su hijo, y cuando el chico lo volteó a ver, le dio el tiro de gracia.

Mejor tápate que te vas a resfriar– Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Trunks se puso aún más rojo de vergüenza ( *-* ).

Vegeta – Dijo Kira.

¿Que?- Le contestó él divertido aún por la expresión de horror de su hijo.

Si ya vas a tomar tu baño... por favor no olvides... "el pequeño detalle" que discutimos hace un momento – Añadió la mujer.

La sonrisa en la cara del hombre se borro, su respuesta fue un gruñido, giro sobre sus talones y cerro de un portazo la puerta del baño. Y a todas estas Trunks seguía en shock.

¿Crees que lo haga? – Dijo Vegar muy sonriente.

No tiene opción, le guste o no debe hacerlo – Contesto Kira muy tranquila.

Con su permiso voy a cambiarme – Murmuró Trunks. Kira adivinó lo que estaba pensando el muchacho y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Trunks regresó a la habitación con una bata encima, pero siempre avergonzado - Alguien me puede decir que esta pasando por favor - Pregunto el chico aturdido.

Siéntate y come - Añadió la mujer - Tenemos mucho de que hablar, todavía hay muchas cosas que debemos contarte.

_1:30 pm. Corporación CapOrion_

Bulma estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Donde se ha metido Trunks, ya tendría que estar aquí, no responde en la casa ni su teléfono portátil... Demonioooos!... – Decía Bulma agitada, caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina, esperando a que Trunks apareciera. Los dueños de la compañía InfaPenta ya se encontraban en las instalaciones, solo esperaban que dieran las dos para iniciar la junta, la espera era interminable y Trunks no daba señales de vida.

_1:55 pm.  
_

La secretaría de Bulma, la señora Mei Kinomoto, terminaba de arreglar los últimos papeles que se iban a emplear en la junta, estaba nerviosa, se escucho el sonido del elevador, por la hora lo más seguro es que sería el jefe Trunks pensó la mujer, parece que todas las secretarias en ese piso pensaron lo mismo porque todas se levantaron de su escritorio para admirar al apuesto joven cuando pasara frente a ellas, sin saber que verían algo mejor...

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Mei no volteo a ver en ese momento, ya sabía quién era, estaba más interesada en buscar unos documentos en el archivero, no encontraba un informe por lo que decidió preguntarle a Karina la secretaria de Trunks.

Karina tu sabes... – Dijo Mei – No pudo añadir más, las personas que salieron del elevador captaron la atención de todos en el piso incluyendo la suya.

Las primeras en salir fueron dos hermosas y estilizadas mujeres, que dejaron babeando a todos los chicos presentes, una era morena de cabellos largos y rizados, la otra era de piel blanca y cabellos cortos, ambas llevaban gafas de color claro, estaban ataviadas con una chaqueta gris obscuro, blusa blanca y una falda gris a juego que les llegaba a la rodilla, tacones negros; la ropa era sencillamente elegante y mostraba dos muy bien torneados cuerpos, cada una cargaba un portafolios, lo más seguro es que serían secretarias ejecutivas, ¿Pero de quién?... esa pregunta obtuvo una rápida respuesta, los dos hombres que salieron del elevador dejaron boquiabiertas a todas las mujeres, uno de ellos era Trunks, tan apuesto como siempre hacía que se escaparan a morir todas las jovencitas presentes, pero en esta ocasión no fue el quién causo mayor impacto... sino el hombre a quién le hablaba, que por cierto causó conmoción tanto en las jóvenes como en las mujeres maduras.

Se escucho solamente el sonido de algo quebrarse, después de eso todo el piso fue quedando en absoluto silencio, todo el mundo había concentrado su atención en el jefe Trunks y los tres extraños que le acompañaban.

Mei no pudo evitar clavar la vista en el apuesto hombre con quién Trunks venía discutiendo. Le observo por completo sin perder un detalle, desde los zapatos a la punta de los cabellos, su piel tenía un ligero bronceado que contrastaba a la perfección con sus cabellos obscuros, rasgos fuertes y muy varoniles, gafas obscuras, enfundado en un traje de color azul obscuro que resaltaba a la perfección el esplendoroso cuerpo que debía contener, no era muy alto pero de él emanaba una masculinidad tremenda, que le dejo pegada al suelo cuando él se acercó a ella y fue peor aún cuando se quito los lentes obscuros revelando unos penetrantes ojos negros (¡Glup!).

Tú debes ser Mei... creo que debes entregarme esos documentos – Le dijo él muy serio y con voz profunda señalándole los papeles que ella tenía en la mano. Temblorosa y sin poder articular palabra le entregó los papeles.

Mei – Le dijo Trunks – No le avises a mi madre que ya estoy aquí, yo mismo lo haré.

Sí señor – Contestó a duras penas la mujer y sin despegar la mirada del extraño. Tanto las dos extrañas mujeres, como Trunks y su acompañante se dirigieron a la sala de juntas.

Kira y Vegar (pues eran ellas las dos supuestas secretarias ejecutivas) caminaban al frente y aunque los dos hombres no lo habían notado, ellas si habían percibido el alboroto que su llegada había causado.

Papá... – Dijo Trunks.

Sí – Contesto él.

Estas seguro de esto... – Añadió el muchacho - Los Gama son unos empresarios muy difíciles.

Creo que ya es algo tarde para arrepentirse ¿No crees? – Dijo Vegeta en su típico tono de voz.

La última vez que tuve una reunión con los Gama duró 4 horas y no llegamos a nada – Añadió Trunks un poco avergonzado – Como aún debían reunirse con otras compañías, concertamos para hoy la última reunión para ultimar detalles y llegar por fin a un acuerdo, aunque fue muy notoria su desaprobación hacía nuestra compañía.

Vegeta esbozo una de sus típicas sonrisas, para después añadir – Veo que aún te falta experiencia y mucho que aprender hijo... Dame 1 hora.

¿Queeeeee? ¿Una hora? – Dijo Trunks asombrado.

Es justo el tiempo que necesito – Afirmó Vegeta tranquilamente.

Aún no has visto nada chiquillo – Dijo Kira – Tu padre puede ser muy convincente.

Las mujeres abrieron las puertas de la sala de juntas, Vegeta observó cuidadosamente a todos los individuos en el interior de la habitación y las diversas expresiones ante su presencia.

Que sean 50 minutos – Agregó el hombre, justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras de sí.

Fue hasta entonces que estallaron los diversos comentarios de las personas en todo el pasillo. Mei aún seguía un poco consternada, había oído mal o realmente había escuchado las palabras "Papá" e " Hijo" ser intercambiadas por el joven Trunks y el apuesto caballero que le acompañaba. (Caballero, si como no ja ja ja).

Fue un poco después que la mujer logró reaccionar y recordó que faltaba aún un documento, volteo a ver a Karina para preguntarle, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba levantando los pedazos de lo que parecía ser una fina taza de porcelana.

¡Hay Karina! – Dijo Mei - Esto se esta volviendo costumbre, no es la primera taza que rompes.

Lo siento – Dijo la chica – Pero ese hombre tan extraño que acompañaba al jefe Trunks me puso tan nerviosa que se me cayó sin darme cuenta.

Mei recordó en ese momento que quién tenía el documento era Bulma, pero como pedírselo sin tener que decirle que la reunión ya había empezado... sin ella...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: "Una batalla diferente"**

Los miembros de la familia Gama miraron extrañados al recién llegado, era peculiar que participara una persona ajena a las negociaciones anteriores, sin embargo el desconocido despertó mucha curiosidad.

Buenas Tardes Caballeros – Dijo Trunks.

Muy cierto lo de Tardes – Añadió el miembro más joven del grupo – Llegas tarde Briefs.

No lo creo – Replico Vegeta – Son las dos en punto, la hora pactada, no hay razón para disculparse por un atraso que no ha tenido lugar - Pero no fue lo que dijo sino su mirada lo que hizo que el joven perdiera las ganas de decir otra palabra.

Cállate Alan – Le reprendió el señor Marcus Gama patriarca de la familia – Disculpe a mi hijo señor ... ? ...

Mi nombre no tiene importancia, vengo en representación de los miembros de la antigua Corporación Orient, que como saben ustedes se funciono con la Corporación Cápsula para forjar la compañía con la cual ahora negocian ustedes – Explico Vegeta.

¿Por qué no participaron antes en las negociaciones? – Inquirió Marcus.

No era necesario hasta este momento, el joven aquí presente a hecho muy buen trabajo pero carece de experiencia en ciertos campos en los que veo "usted" si lo es – Indico el príncipe.

Marcus sonrió, sabía exactamente a que se refería el extraño y empezaba a caerle bien, porque en muchos años no había podido encontrar rival que se le comparara y por la apariencia del desconocido este sería la primera excepción en muchos años.

Por su expresión capto que sabe a que me refiero – Afirmo Vegeta – Y le aseguro que al contrario de este joven, yo no me dejo amedrentar fácilmente.

Creo que eso es algo que estamos a punto de descubrir caballero – Replico Marcus.

Entonces caballeros iniciemos esta junta – Anunció Trunks, antes que la tensión entre los dos hombres se incrementara.

Sin previas presentaciones el desconocido empezó a hablar y sus planteamientos resultaron tan interesantes que paso a segundo plano el preguntar su identidad mas no la curiosidad sobre la misma.

_CapOrient... 2:05 pm._

En el Despacho de Bulma...

Bulma estaba angustiada, Trunks no aparecía y por lo visto le tocaría a ella arreglárselas sola (Pues como recordaran, aún no le avisaban de la llegada de Trunks).

Bueno - Dijo pensando en voz alta - Mejor me disculpo con ellos, solo espero no tomen a mal esta situación... Mas vale que Trunks tenga una muy buena explicación a lo ocurrido...

Llamó a Mei por el intercomunicador - Mei por favor prepara los papeles para la junta, yo atenderé a la familia Gama.

Mei recordó lo que le había dicho Trunks, se limito a contestar con un - Si señora, en este momento - Y opto por comunicarse con Trunks, para evitar problemas.

¿Si? – Fue Kira la que contesto el intercomunicador.

Disculpe la interrupción señorita- Se apresuró a decir la mujer para evitar ser descubierta por Bulma -La señora Bulma acaba de informarme que será ella quién atenderá a la familia Gama y el jefe Trunks me prohibió informarle que él ya estaba aquí ¡¿Qué hago?!.

Gracias Mei – Replico ella - en este momento le aviso.

Kira se aproximó a Trunks sin hacer ruido y le informo de lo ocurrido, nadie noto que él se levanto momentáneamente de su lugar.

Trunks llamó por el intercomunicador de la Sala de Juntas directamente al despacho de su madre, por la ubicación del aparato podría conversar tranquilamente con ella sin perturbar la junta, Bulma contestó rápidamente creyendo que era su secretaria - ¿Si Mei? ¡Oh Trunks! ¿Dónde estabas, los Gama te esperan?

Mamá no tengo mucho tiempo, acabo de llegar y estamos a punto de iniciar la junta, lamento no haberte avisado por las prisas, no te preocupes yo resolveré todo, Mei me acaba de entregar los documentos, hablaré contigo más tarde cuando termine las negociaciones - Trunks fingió que la junta aún no iniciaba para no tener que justificar el porque del aviso de su llegada con tanto retraso y peor aún, con la junta ya iniciada, tal interrupción le hubiese dado indicios a su madre que no era él quién hablaba con los Gama en ese momento.

El chico estaba a punto de colgar cuando Bulma lo impidió – Espera Trunks... no cuelgues, de todos modos yo tengo en mí poder un documento que debo entregarte, así que estaré allí en un momento.

¡No te molestes mamá! – Contesto el aterrado por la posibilidad de que Bulma se acercara a la sala de juntas – Entrégaselo a Mei y ella me lo dará.

No te preocupes, de todos modos debo presentar mis respetos a la Familia Gama, estuve pensando seriamente y quizás es mejor que yo participe también en la junta, esta negociación se ha vuelto tan complicada que mejor te ayudo, así que esperen a que llegue.

Mamá insisto – Dijo tratando inútilmente de detenerla – Acaso no confías en mi (^^).

Por supuesto hijo – Añadió Bulma – Esta bien... solamente te llevare el documento nos vemos.– Después de esto colgó.

[¿Y ahora que hacemos?] – Pensó angustiado, no podía insistir más puesto que Bulma sospecharía que no la quería para nada cerca de la sala de juntas, volteo buscando a Kira para idear que hacer, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte.

Bulma se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió rápidamente al tocador para arreglarse un poco y estar presentable, tomo el documento y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando salió del despacho se encontró con Ukio.

¡Ukio! – Dijo extrañada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Oh Bulma! Tengo unas ideas increíbles que quiero discutir contigo – Dijo la mujer muy emocionada.

Bulma la miro aún más extrañada – Disculpa pero tengo que llevarle este documento a Trunks.

¿Vas a participar en la junta? – Pregunto la mujer con cara de aburrición.

No – Contesto ella.

Pues entonces deja que lo haga Mei – Dijo Ukio arrebatándole los papeles de la mano y se los entregó a la secretaria – Por Favor Mei, entrega esto al jefe Trunks.

La mujer accedió, tomo los papeles y se alejo rumbo a la sala de juntas. Bulma trató de replicar (^^) pero Ukio la arrastro de regreso al despacho – Como te decía tengo unas ideas increíbles que ...

Trunks estaba tratando de idear un plan de cómo evitar que su madre interrumpiera la junta, cuando Kira apareció frente a él.

¡También puedes hacer la tele transportación! – Murmuro asombrado.

Así es – Contestó la mujer, una vez te dije que tuve muchos maestros durante mis viajes, una de las técnicas que aprendí fue esta.

Trunks estaba a punto de decirle sobre su madre, pero Kira lo interrumpió – No te preocupes por Bulma, Ukio se encargará de distraerla, fui a traerla a su casa para que nos ayude, ahora regresemos a la junta antes que alguien note nuestra ausencia.

Podemos negociar con gran amplitud de razas, yo diría que para empezar unas 15 y poco a poco incrementaríamos las negociaciones mediante aprendamos a manejar los idiomas de cada raza o encontremos traductores de confianza – Afirmó el Príncipe.

Lo siento Caballero – Replico el Patriarca – Me temo que eso no podrá ser, hasta el momento mi hijo solamente maneja alrededor de cinco idiomas de distintas razas, los cuales a aprendido por una mujer de la raza Amori, que como usted recordara, fue la única sobreviviente de la nave que se estrello contra nuestro planeta hace un año aproximadamente – Ante tal señalamiento Vegeta solo frunció el seño.

Presumimos que ella maneja más de 30 idiomas alienígenos a la perfección y otros tantos muy básicamente – Añadió el viejo - De no ser por su aparición en nuestro planeta, esta idea nunca se hubiera concretado.

El problema es que se ha negado a trabajar con nosotros, solo se comprometió a enseñarle un poco a Henri, quizás con el tiempo logremos convencerla pero por el momento no podremos entablar más de cinco acuerdos comerciales, no contamos con los recursos lingüísticos para realizar la cantidad de contratos que usted propone ¿Como se supone que podremos negociar con razas cuyo idioma es tan complejo como el de los Embrogi o los Betagorr?.

Eso es muy simple – Afirmo Vegeta tranquilamente.

Una expresión de desconcierto se reflejo en el rostro del viejo - ¿A que se refiere?

Para la sorpresa de todos, Vegeta empezó a hablar en un idioma totalmente desconocido para los presentes, excepto para Henri, uno de los hijos de Marcus.

Eso es Embrogi – Afirmo el joven sorprendido levantándose de su lugar - Es una lengua muy compleja, yo apenas conozco unos cuantos términos muy básicos pero puedo reconocer el idioma por la pronunciación... ¿Cómo es que lo conoce?.

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente y contesto en otro idioma aún más complicado que el anterior.

Henri quedó aún más sorprendido, se dejo caer en su asiento y paso nerviosamente una mano por sus cabellos.

¡¿Henri?! - Inquirió el viejo angustiado.

¡Esto es increíble!... – Afirmo el chico ofuscado - Eso... eso es Betagorr... reconozco la lengua pero no la manejo y el parece hablarla con fluidez – Totalmente intrigados los Gama tornaron la mirada hacia al extraño.

El como aprendí estas lenguas no es el punto en discusión – Afirmo Vegeta ante la pregunta dibujada en sus rostros – Lo más importante es que puedo hablar ambas y algunas más... un punto más "a mi favor"...

_Mientras tanto en el despacho de Bulma..._

Ukio estaba de lo más emocionada diciéndole a Bulma que para celebrar la realización del contrato con los Gama bien podrían ofrecer una enorme fiesta en su casa y...

Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos y Bulma ya estaba hasta el gorro de las cosas que se le ocurrían a su amiga, había escuchado solo a pedazos lo que esta le decía, se sentía extraña, tenía un presentimiento, algo parecía que no estaba bien y aún no podía precisar que era... lo peor de todo es que la junta sería larga y tendría que esperar al menos un par de horas para saber los resultados.

_2: 40 pm. Sala de Juntas..._

Vegeta y Marcus eran los únicos que discutían, rebatiendo entre si sus planteamientos, parecía que Vegeta tenía siempre una objeción a las propuestas los Gama, lo cual alteraba en gran parte los planes trazados por el patriarca de la Familia, además dicha discusión le había hecho comprobar al viejo, que el rival a quién se enfrentaba era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Me temo que lo que propone no es posible – Replico Marcus – Ese porcentaje no se les puede otorgar y ustedes no son la única compañía con las cuales hemos creado una sociedad, una alianza comercial no implica igualdad de ganancia.

Una alianza quizás no implica igualdad Gama, pero MagMa Red Corporation, Akstor United y New Creation no son competencia para nosotros, su inversión no será tan grande como la nuestra, sus productos no tienen la fuerza que poseen los nuestros en el mercado y eso usted lo sabe – Replico Vegeta golpeando la mesa con sus manos - Me pide que haga una fuerte inversión en este maldito negocio pero el porcentaje que me ofrece es muy bajo, no creo que piense que soy tan imbecil como para tragarme sus excusas de que sus gastos serán mayores a los nuestros, mis productos valen el porcentaje que exijo.

Marcus se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la batalla – Si... sus productos son fuertes pero no tanto como para desplazar a los demás, le advierto que hay otra compañía interesada en esta propuesta e incluso dispuesta a invertir mas que ustedes.

¿Entonces porque esta usted aquí Gama?- Inquirió Vegeta maliciosamente - Si son tan buenos ¿Por qué no negoció con ellos desde un principio?.

El orden de negociación no tiene nada que ver, podían ser ustedes o ellos, para su información ya nos hemos reunido con ellos y aceptan la propuesta, solo esperan nuestra confirmación – Replico Gama tratando de fingir seguridad pero sintiéndose como una liebre asustada ante una pantera a punto de devorarlo.

Si fueran tan buenos, usted y yo no estaríamos aquí Gama – Afirmo Vegeta – queremos el treinta por ciento de la ganancia lo cual deja un treinta de ganancia a su favor y un cuarenta a dividirse entre las otras compañías, nada menos.

NO! – Fue la respuesta del viejo.

Entonces quizás Montrel Export, estén interesados en mi propuesta – Afirmo Vegeta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Eso no le convendría – Replico Gama entrando en pánico, pero solo fue Vegeta quién percibió la angustia interior del Magnate.

No es una compañía exportadora tan fuerte... – Continuo el viejo ofuscado - Tendría usted que invertir mucho antes de obtener una verdadera ganancia, además se verían obligados a negociar con muchas empresas productoras, pues las más fuertes ya firmaron conmigo, al final aún con el tiempo no obtendría una ganancia tan alta como la que le ofrezco.

Quizás esos serían los resultados si forjo una alianza comercial con ellos – Afirmó tranquilamente el príncipe – Pero si... en vez de una alianza hacemos una fusión, no necesitaría la ayuda de muchas empresas, la mía es autosuficiente, en unos cuantos años obtendría hasta un cuarenta por ciento de las ganancias... Como ve Gama... con su Empresa sacrifico utilidad por ganancia inmediata, al final siempre gano, pero... sin ayuda de mi Compañía no le veo futuro a la "suya", de todas las firmas con las que ha hecho negocio la más importante es la nuestra y es la que le da solidez a sus exportaciones.

Esta bien... Les daré un veintiséis por ciento... no puedo ofrecer más... – Dijo Marcus sintiéndose ya acorralado.

Son treinta o puede irse al demonio... No soy tan idiota como para invertir en un negocio que no me aporte mayor provecho – Replico Vegeta en voz alta pero sin gritar.

Trunks estaba aterrorizado por la idea de perder todo el contrato, pero su padre se veía muy seguro y tranquilo, se podía sentir la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente.

El silencio envolvió la Sala de Juntas, los miembros de la familia Gama estaban muy nerviosos, esperaban la decisión del patriarca; era un momento decisivo, quizás debían seguir negociando el porcentaje o perder el contrato por no arriesgar más las utilidades y probar suerte con la otra compañía...

El viejo Marcus Gama no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el asombro de todos los presentes, excepto el del príncipe – ¡Maldita sea! Nunca me había topado con alguien más terco que yo... Usted gana será un treinta por ciento... – Dijo el viejo.

¡Pero papá!... –Replico Alan – Dijiste que lo más que podías darles era un veinticinco por ciento.

Si Alan, eso dije – Contesto Marcus – Debo reconocer que Trunks es un buen negociador y me forzó a subir del veinte por ciento inicial, a un veinticinco por ciento pero no creí que hubiera alguien que me forzara a llegar al treinta por ciento.

Es lo justo – Afirmo Henri – Ustedes tiene razón al decir que su Empresa es la que le da solidez al negocio, después de lo hablado aquí no podíamos contratar con la otra Compañía, nuestras ganancias iniciales hubieran sido altas pero a largo plazo hubiéramos perdido mucho más, como cualquier compañía lo habría hecho, buscábamos obtener la mayor ganancia que nos fuera posible.

Espero que ahora me permita saber su nombre caballero – Inquirió Marcus y le extendió la mano para sellar el trato.

Vegeta – Contestó el príncipe al mismo tiempo que extendía la suya.

Asumo que si representa a la Corporación Orient es un Sakura, pues se de buena fuente que esa compañía, al igual que la mía, solo esta formada por miembros de la familia – Añadió Marcus.

Vegeta estaba apunto de negar tal afirmación, pero se dio cuenta que de negar ser un Sakura debía explicar entonces porque estaba ahí – Soy primo lejano de Argos y Ukio Sakura...

Kira se acerco a Trunks aprovechando que la atención estaba enfocada en Vegeta y le susurró al oído – Creo que tu padre no pudo cumplir lo que dijo, la reunión no duró cincuenta minutos.

Trunks observo su reloj y esbozó una sonrisa – Tienes razón, erró por tres minutos – Cuarenta y siete minutos habían sido más que suficientes.

_3:00 pm ..._

Ukio interrumpió momentáneamente la tortura a la que había sometido a su amiga para entrar al tocador (la pobre Bulma no había podido decir ni pio en casi una hora).

En ese momento y por cosas del destino sonó el intercomunicador.

¿Si? – Pregunto Bulma algo adormilada.

Hasta mañana señora, solo quería preguntarle si no necesita nada antes de que me vaya – Dijo Mei.

¡¿Qué ya te vas?! – Replico Bulma extrañada – Pero si aún es muy temprano.

Disculpe señora... ¿El jefe Trunks aún no habla con usted? – Añadió la mujer.

No... ¿?– Contesto Bulma.

La junta acaba de terminar y el jefe Trunks dijo que ya podíamos irnos todos a casa... – Indico Mei.

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! – Grito ya saben quién de la sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en la Sala de Juntas... los miembros de la familia Gama salían de la habitación

Papá... – Dijo Trunks tratando de buscar las palabras correctas – Yo...

Vegeta no le dejo continuar – Déjate de cursilerías estúpidas... debes acompañar a los Gama a la entrada y después debes hablar con tu madre...

Si papá – Replico el chico.

Como lo sospeche – Dijo Marcus Gama.

Padre e hijo voltearon hacia la puerta consternados por el comentario

Sabía que debía existir un parentesco entre ustedes dos, el parecido es asombroso – Continúo Gama.

Señor Gama yo... – Dijo Trunks tratando de dar una explicación.

No te preocupes muchacho – Señalo el viejo – Por el momento no me interesa ninguna clase de explicación, solo deseaba averiguar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, ahora entiendo porque siendo tan joven tienes un gran talento para los negocios, tu padre es un contrincante difícil.

Dile eso a su madre – Replicó Vegeta – Fue ella quién lo crió – Caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Marcus lo observó extrañado, quizás ahora le interesaba más la historia, pero algo le decía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento correcto para pedir que se la contaran, pero cuando fuera el momento indicado deseaba escucharla de labios del propio Vegeta – Espero nos reunamos pronto para la firma del contrato, sin tu presencia no pienso firmar nada – Añadió Marcus, Vegeta no respondió pero estaba seguro que acababa de meterse en un buen lío.

Entró en la oficina de Trunks para descansar un poco y esperar a que Trunks regresara, debían discutir algunos puntos de lo que debían hacer ahora que el se había involucrado demasiado en el negocio, el calor durante el día era insoportable, así que decidió cambiar la ropa formal por el traje de combate que traía guardado en una cápsula.

Después de cambiarse, espero pacientemente a que Trunks llegara, estaba aburrido así que su vista comenzó a vagar por la habitación hasta que algo llamó su atención, sobre una pequeña mesa en una esquina figuraban diversos adornos y entre estos había una foto de Bulma.

Parecía haber sido tomada hace mucho tiempo, se acerco y la tomo en sus manos, ella había posado a la orilla del mar, al parecer una suave brisa hacía ondear sus cabellos largos en aquel entonces, una hermosa sonrisa afloraba en sus labios e iluminaba sus ojos... se veía hermosa... a pesar de los años sus ojos no habían perdido ese brillo que reflejaban no solo belleza sino también la inteligencia y el carácter que lo habían perturbado en aquel tiempo y que aún le perturbaban... quizás más que antes.

Dejo la fotografía en su lugar y se aproximó al escritorio atestado de documentos por revisar, lo miro con desaprobación, Trunks no parecía ser muy organizado puesto que dejaba que se le acumulara mucho trabajo, además ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Necesitaba hablar con él y por lo visto tendría que ir a buscarlo él mismo, camino hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió sola... (¿?)


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: "Peleas y más peleas"**

Trunks necesito que hablemos sobre la junta... - Bulma no pudo terminar la frase, lo encontró ahí, de pie ante ella, el impacto de su imagen la dejo sin habla, días atrás al verlo con su traje de combate había sido arrollador, pero la imagen ante ella era aún más perturbadora que la anterior, no solo era contemplar la estructura perfecta que delineaba el traje adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel sino que ahora pudo admirar por completo su rostro pues ya no tenía rastros de la barba que días antes lucía, como poder negar que aún le parecía sumamente atractivo y que la única diferencia con el hombre del cual ella se enamoro perdidamente eran los cabellos cortos.

¿Qué... que haces... aquí? - Balbuceo temblorosamente.

Vegeta solo alzo una ceja en desconcierto, ¿Por qué lo miraba de ese modo?... pero un momento, ¡ahora quien estaba nervioso era él!... que diablos se suponía que debía decir para explicar su presencia en ese lugar. ( ^^' )

Trunks entró justo a tiempo... - Ma... ma ... mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Yooooo? - Señaló asombrada - ¡Trunks! ¡¿Qué pregunta más tonta?! Me puedes explicar mejor que hace "este" aquí – Su comentario solo era un mecanismo de defensa contra la oleada de sentimientos que le estaba produciendo la presencia de ya saben quién en la habitación.

Tal comentario solo hizo que Vegeta se molestara, él pobre Trunks estaba empezando a preocuparse por la posible reacción de su padre.

¿Vienes a molestar a Trunks? – Continuo Bulma – Porque solo sirves para eso.

No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada... – Dijo muy molesto.

Cálmate papá... Mamá por favor... – Imploro Trunks, al ver que su padre estaba a punto de estallar.

Trunks es un hombre con obligaciones y responsabilidades – Continuo ella – No es un desocupado y flojo como tú.

Ahggrrr!... mejor me largo de aquí - Gruño Vegeta y salió volando por la ventana.

Trunks - Preguntó ella - ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo tu padre aquí?

¡Ehh! ¡Ahh! (^^' )- Tartamudeo el muchacho - [¿Qué le digo?]... Lo que pasa es que tenía varios días de no comunicarme con él y por eso vino a verme... llego aquí antes de la reunión, simplemente entro por la ventana y se quedó aquí esperándome, no te preocupes nadie lo vio...

Bulma lo miro no muy convencida de lo que decía, pero prefirió no insistir; al parecer nadie habría visto a Vegeta si había permanecido en la oficina de Trunks, así que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Esta bien - Replico la mujer - Pero si vuelve a poner un pie aquí otra vez dile que al menos se vista como la gente normal y no deambule por la empresa, no quiero que llame mucho la atención - Giro sobre sus talones y camino de vuelta a su oficina, olvidando por completo la razón que la llevo inicialmente a la oficina de su hijo.

Pensativa aún por lo que acababa de decir, se dio cuenta que no importaría al final como se vistiera, Vegeta era un hombre que fácilmente llamaba la atención... principalmente de las mujeres, suspiró amargamente, aún recordaba la única vez que lo convenció de acompañarla a un centro comercial cuando estaba embarazada... mas de alguna chica lo devoro con los ojos y el colmo era que él no parecía notarlo. De repente reaccionó... ¿Por qué había recordado eso?... ¿No se suponía que iba a dejar de pensar en Vegeta?... lo peor de todo es que aun recordaba la sensación de orgullo de ir colgada de su brazo, con ocho meses de embarazo mientras las mujeres la miraban con envidia...

Trunks se sintió muy aliviado cuando su madre se fue... luego recordó que su padre acababa de irse hecho una fiera y sin firmar un documento en el cual Marcus exigía su firma para contratar, así que salió disparado por la ventana a buscarlo...- "PAPAAAAAAAAA AUN NO FIRMAS ESTOOOOOO!"

Después de mandar al diablo a Trunks, Vegeta regreso muy agresivo a los entrenamientos, él y su hermana estaban solos, Kira había dicho que llegaría más tarde; Vegar ya acostumbrada a un ritmo de pelea le toco empezar a moverse más rápido.

Vegeta no despegaba la vista de su hermana, habían peleado un buen rato cuerpo a cuerpo, pero empezaba a desesperarse, se aparto un poco y empezó a acumular energía en sus manos y preparar un ataque.

¡Creí que esos los tenías reservados para más tarde! - Dijo incrédula.

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba siendo atacada por una lluvia de rayos, su agilidad estaba siendo puesta a prueba, más aún después que Vegeta sorpresivamente se convirtió en SSJ y le lanzo un poderoso GALICK HOO! que a duras penas logro esquivar con una voltereta en el aire - ¡Oye hermanito! ¡Hoy como que estas un poquito más despierto! ¿No?.

AHHGGRRRR! - Fue el gruñido que le dio en respuesta y le lanzó otro ataque similar al anterior pero más poderoso el cual nuevamente le causo un poco de problemas a su hermana obligándola a convertirse en SSJ también.

¡HEY! ¡CÁLMATE VIEJO! ¡NO TE SULFURES TANTO!(^^') - Añadió Vegar algo espantada ante la inmensa explosión que destruyó el risco a su espalda - ¡No es para que te pongas así!.

"CALLATEEEEEEEE!" - Le gritó molesto.

Vegeta se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque cuando sintió la presencia de un poderoso Ki a su espalda, trato de reaccionar pero un fuerte golpe lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, se levanto aturdido, no había notado la presencia de Kira acercarse sino hasta el último momento.

Deja de pelear a lo "idiota" - Dijo ella - Estas furioso y esa furia no te deja pelear correctamente, concéntrate en lo que haces.

¿Por qué intervienes? - Preguntó molesto - Estaba a punto de ganarle.

No - Añadió ella - Estabas actuando estúpidamente, con esos ataques solo malgastas tu energía, a Vegar solo le bastaba con esquivar tus ataques y esperar a que te cansaras para atacarte o peor aún, si yo fuera un Zork, te hubiera atacado sin problemas y no hubieras podido reaccionar a tiempo.

¡MALDITA SEA! ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES DOS!... - Gruño él y se alejó volando.

VEGETAAA - Grito Vegar y trato de ir tras él pero Kira la detuvo - Deja que se calme, en este momento esta furioso, luego hablamos con él, sabes bien que a él hay que dejarlo solo cuando se pone así.

¿Cuándo terminara todo esto Kira? - Murmuro amargamente la princesa.

No lo sé Vegar... pero quisiera saberlo - Contesto ella – Además... los sucesos de los últimos días me han hecho pensar en opciones que ya habíamos descartado.

Vegar la miro aturdida - ¿Te refieres a...?

Cuando la cólera de Vegeta había bajado un poco, las dos mujeres se reunieron con él en la casa.

Vegeta - Murmuro Vegar.

Mmmmm - Replico él.

Necesitamos hablar contigo sobre algo – Añadió ella.

El tono de su hermana le dio la pauta de que era algo importante, a pesar de no haber crecido juntos, el hecho de ser gemelos les permitía tener un lenguaje sin palabras, podía leer algo en su mirada y aunque aún no sabía de que se trataba, algo en su interior le decía que sería algo determinante en sus vidas.

Como Trunks no había podido hablar con su padre después de la junta por el incidente con su madre, fue a buscarlo al siguiente día, casi se le hinco para que le siguiera ayudando con el contrato de los Gama (T-T); el conocimiento de Vegeta sobre las culturas de otros planetas era muy extenso, lo cual les permitiría definir que productos ofrecer a cada planeta o que productos crear que fuesen los más atractivos para cada raza. Ya saben quién se hizo el de rogar pero al final acepto, por supuesto solo puso una sola condición: "Bulma no debía enterarse de nada".

Trunks discutía con Henri, hijo del patriarca de la familia Gama y mano derecha del viejo.

Mira Trunks - Decía Henri - Estos son prototipos de mecanismos de vuelo avanzados, tu padre dijo que los Betagorr son una raza que viaja mucho pero su tecnología es realmente poco avanzada, por lo tanto los productos que más le interesaran serán estos.

Quizás también debamos ofrecer cámaras de animación suspendida - Añadió Trunks – Los viajes largos son más cómodos si viajas dormido.

Lo dudo... - Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas - Por el mismo hecho que viajan mucho son expertos en trazar planes de vuelo, los pilotos Betagorr son los mejores que existen, no necesitan de ningún mecanismo que les ayude, pueden manejar fácilmente cualquier prototipo de nave puesto que su inteligencia les permite adaptarse a cualquier medio de transporte espacial, sería mejor que les ofrecieran herramientas para perforar a profundidad y compartimentos en que almacenar productos de toda clase.

¿Perforaciones? - Cuestionaron los dos jóvenes en coro.

Así es - Añadió Vegeta - Los Betagorr son una raza que perdió su planeta debido al choque de un cometa, su planeta era abundante en gemas por lo que eran expertos en hacer joyas de toda clase; son artesanos pacíficos que lograron salir de su planeta gracias a la tecnología que les vendieron comerciantes que visitaron el planeta antes de su destrucción y les advirtieron del peligro, empezaron a vagar por el universo en busca de un planeta en que habitar pero al hacerlo debieron cambiar joyas por alimentos y al final se convirtieron en comerciantes nómadas; viajan de planeta en planeta vendiendo joyas a cambio de otros productos; las cámaras de animación suspendida no les sirven de nada pues el tiempo que viajan de un planeta a otro les sirve para hacer las joyas que venden, eso sí, pueden ser poco avanzados pero no hay mejor comerciante que un Betagorr, son seres muy inteligentes a quienes no les interesa desarrollar su propia tecnología debido a que pueden comprarla.

Quiere decir que las herramientas para excavar les sirven para extraer las gemas en su estado natural - Dijo Trunks.

Y los compartimentos les sirven para almacenar el alimento que consumen durante los viajes largos de un planeta a otro - Añadió Henri.

Así es - Agrego Vegeta, los dos jóvenes se enfrascaron en empezar a revisar planos de prototipos diversos por lo que el príncipe opto por irse y dejar a los dos chicos pensando.

Caminaba por los hangares de los nuevos productos fabricados para ofrecerlos a otras razas, los trabajadores habían sido instruidos para atender y cumplir cualquier indicación que él les diera, el hecho de mantenerse ocupado con cosas ajenas a los entrenamientos le permitía relajarse y bajar un poco su agresividad.

Por fin entro en el último hangar, en ese momento nadie trabajaba en la nave espacial, aún no estaba seguro sobre que decisión tomar.

Bulma husmeaba por los hangares, revisando los detalles de cada producto, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Un momento - Le dijo a un trabajador - ¿Por qué lo pintan de color negro y blanco? Yo especifique que debía ser azul y blanco.

El señor Sakura dijo que no puede ser de color azul - Dijo el trabajador algo angustiado.

Bulma creyó que se refería a Corel Sakura el esposo de Ukio - ¿Y él que sabe? Píntenlo de azul.

Mamá ese aparato es para los Mermak y ellos odian el color azul - Dijo Trunks apareciendo detrás de un enorme aparato.

¿Cómo sabes eso? - Añadió ella inquisitiva.

Bueno... me lo dijo... - Contestó el chico [¡Upss! "No le puedo decir que fue mi papá"] pensaba angustiado mientras Bulma le miraba impaciente.

Henri Gama tiene un amplio conocimiento sobre razas extraterrestres... sí... sí... fue él quien me lo dijo... (^^').

Bulma nuevamente no quedó muy convencida por la explicación de su hijo... pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutir por el color de un objeto, así que lo dejo así.

Continuó revisando los productos, hasta que llego al último hangar, el cual se suponía estaba vacío, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó un ruido.

Entro al hangar en silencio, para su sorpresa se topo con una extraña nave cuya existencia desconocía ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, otro ligero ruido llamó su atención, quedó aún más sorprendida al encontrarse con Vegeta, el parecía no haber notado su presencia, estaba suspendido en el aire revisando minuciosamente la nave con la vista, parecía que Trunks había hablado con él, pues en vez del traje de batalla, llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul manga larga, Bulma sintió un vuelco en el corazón, ¿Porque no podía librarse de él? De lo que le hacía sentir... Se obligó a reaccionar... ¿Qué hacía él ahí y peor aún suspendido en el aire?...

¿PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! - Pregunto irritada.

La interrogante lo sorprendió haciéndolo golpearse en la cabeza con uno de los aditamentos que sobresalía de la nave.

Agrrr!... [ #$%?#$ !&#$*¨ ]... Demonios... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan gritona?! - Replico él.

¿Cómo te atreves? - Dijo ella molesta - Yo no soy gritona, además no deberías estar aquí.

Vegeta bajo al suelo - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No estoy causándole problemas a nadie.

Pero alguien podría verte volando y eso me traería problemas a "mí" - Añadió ella.

¿Qué? ¿Tanto miedo te provoca tener que dar explicaciones de mi existencia y mi identidad? - Inquirió él en su típico tono de voz.

Si! - Indico indignada - No me gusta dar explicaciones a la gente.

Entonces no lo hagas - Dijo el simplemente y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

¿A donde crees que vas? - Añadió molesta.

Maldita sea – Dijo irritado - ¿Quieres decirme que diablos quieres ahora... ?

Grrrrrr - Gruño ella - Claro siempre la salida más cómoda para ti, si sales de aquí alguien podría verte y reconocerte como...

¡Vete al Diablo! Si me quedo hay problemas y si me voy también ¿Quién te entiende? - Gruño él ya molestándose.

¡ERES UN ANIMAL! - Grito ella.

¡Y TU UNA BRUJA GRITONA! - Contesto él.

¿Papá?!... ¿mamá?! - Dijo Trunks asustado (^^').

Ambos voltearon a verlo asombrados, no sabían que estaban siendo observados, Trunks había previsto el encuentro y había seguido a su madre pero cuando llego estaban a punto de agarrarse de los pelos.

Ehh..ehh... ¿Qué les pasa?! - Añadió el chico (^^)

Nada... - Replico Vegeta un poco más tranquilo y camino hacia la entrada - Solo que tu madre esta loca - Dijo justamente antes de salir.

Bulma se encolerizo e iba salir tras él - OYEME! IMBE...! - No pudo terminar la frase pues Trunks ya la había sujetado y le había tapado la boca.

Mamá, Por Favor no hagas escándalo - Imploro el chico (^^') .


End file.
